YU-GI-OH 8th-millennium item
by MiracleKing64
Summary: what if there was an 8th-millennium item? what if mana was the pharaoh's queen and was sealed within it? how would the story turn out if Tea was a duelist? Yami Yugi x Mana Yugi X Tea Kaiba x Serenity
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games, erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh and his queen locked the magic away, Imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items. Now, 5000 years later A boy and girl named Yugi and Téa unlock the secrets of the millennium puzzle and star, they are infused with ancient magical energies. For destiny has chosen them, to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, Just as the great pharaoh and queen did, 5000 years ago.

* * *

It was a normal school day, Yugi and Joey were playing a game of duel monsters in their classroom. With Joey having 100 life points left while Yugi had 1000 life points, Joey was thinking of a strategy to turn the duel around. "Hey Joey, earth to Joey, are you going to make your move?" Yugi asked trying to get his friend's attention.

"Isn't he cute when he's thinking." Tristan teased. Joey turned to Tristan with an angry and annoyed stare. "Back off Tristan, I'm trying to play duel monsters here!" he shouted at his friend. Tristan pretended to be scared and backed away smiling. Joey then turned his attention back to Yugi and smiled. "Okay, Yug beat this. I play gearfried the iron knight in attack mode." *1800 ATK/1600 DEF* as Joey placed the card down.

Yugi looked at the cards on the game board and gave Joey a friendly smile. "Good move Joey, but not as good as this one," Yugi said as he placed his card on the board. " I attack with Dark Magician." *2500 ATK/2100 DEF* he placed his dark mage on the game board " And, dark magician's attack brings your life points down the 0." as their duel ended, Joey groaned in Frustration, But even though he lost he had a good time playing with his friend. "Nice game Joey, but leaving gearfried in attack mode wide open like that was risky. but you did good Joey, you're really getting better." Yugi said and then complemented his friend. "Thanks, But I'll get you next time," Joey replied with a smirk. Tristan just laughed "Ha, Joey the way you duel you'll never win." Joey just groaned in an annoyance he was about to yell at Tristan but he was interrupted. " you have great potential as a duelist Joey, you should add more trap cards and spell cards To your deck to Balance it Joey." A female voice three turned around to see they're friend Téa Gardner wearing her millennium star. the students of the school know Téa as the second best Duelist in the school next to Yugi. The two have known each other since childhood, and she was taught how to play Duel monsters by Yugi's grandfather as well.

Author's note: (Think of the Millennium Star as a golden Wayfinder from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, with the eye of Anubis in the Center instead of the heart.)

"Téa"s right joey, You should balance your deck out you have too many monsters in your deck. But not many magic or trap cards to support them. " Yugi explained agreeing with Téa. Joey nodded."You guys are right, I have been Saving my money to buy new cards anyways I'll stop by your Grandpa's shop after school." he said agreeing with his friend. Tristan laughed "Ha, Knowing you Joey you'll buy some pixie card." he teased Joey.

Joey growled at that remark then shouted " Tristan, I'm not going to buy some wimpy card." he yelled, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. " besides I've been in the works for some upgrades." Tėa And Yugi nodded in agreement, however unbeknownst to them a young man with Dark brown hair, who was reading a book while listening in on their conversations he thought to himself 'hmm card shop huh?'

* * *

As The four the were walking from school, Joey looked at Tèa's necklace and asked. "Hey Tėa, I've been wondering where did you get that star from? it kinda looks like Yugi's millennium puzzle." Tristan decided to enter their conversation " Yeah I been thinking the same thing as well." Tèa smiled and then caressed the Millennium star then replied. "Well, Yugi's mother Kikyo gave it to me for my birthday. She told me she felt like I should have it and that to have given it to me, but it was Yugi's grandfather who showed me, how to play duel monsters, I'm sure he can help you," she told him while Joey gave her nod in response. After 10 minutes the reached the card shop, as they entered the card shop they are greeted by Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon moto.

"Mom, Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called out to his mother and grandfather. He saw his grandpa but his mother nowhere to be seen "Hello, Mr. Moto." Joey, Tristan, and Tèa greeted as well."hello kids, sorry Yugi but Kikyo isn't here right now she's at a neighbor's meeting but she'll be back by 7 p.m this evening." Solomon replied. as he walked over to Tea. " So Tea How's both your dancing and dueling skills coming along," he asked with a smile. Tea smiled Back " well both my dueling and dancing are doing good it's just hard to find a way to balance them out." she said rubbing the back of her head while Solomon continued to smile " don't worry Tea knowing you you'll find a way, you're a very intelligent girl, and I'm sure you'll Figure it out." Tea nodded her head in response " thank you, Solomon your right I'll find a way to balance my dueling and dancing skills. "Speaking of dueling skills Yugi said. " Grandpa Can you show us that rare card of yours please?" he asked.

" Rare card? my special card? I don't see why not." Grandpa replied as he reached up on to one of the shelves and grabbed a scruffy brown box. "Here it is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare it never leaves my hands," Solomon said holding it up. Tristan then grabbed it. "Doesn't look that special to me?" Tristan said before Grandpa snatched it back. "Tristan that card is priceless; there are only four copies in the world," Téa shouted at Tristan causing to flinch."Anyway, I'm ready to trade," Joey said clapping his hands together. Grandpa turned around and placed the card back in the brown case, "Not for this card," he replied.

"No, course not, but for some other cool cards, to help me improve." He said looking around. He was about to ask about a card but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Everyone turned to see a young man with dark brown hair holding a briefcase in the door ."Can I help you?" Solomon asked. The teenager."If you can't, I wouldn't be surprised," he replied."Isn't that Seto Kaiba? Doesn't he run some big company?" Tristan asked. Wondering why Kaiba was at the card shop. "Yes, he does but I don't know why he's here though? Yugi replied also wondering why Seto Kaiba was at the card shop."Hey, are you into duel monsters too, this is great maybe we can all duel together," Joey said smiling.

"I think I would have more fun watching paint dry. I'm the number one ranked duelist in the world and the favorite to win the championships, you wouldn't last two minutes against me," he said with a smirk on his face. "What! Come over here and say that to my face you stuck up rich punk." Joey shouted in anger as he tried to walk up to Kaiba only to stop by Yugi. "Joey, he's not worth it," Yugi said holding his friend back while trying to calm him down. "Now, does this dump have any worthwhile cards," Kaiba said in a bored tone. Till his laid upon the blue eye white dragon card in the box. "Can it be! A Blue Eyes White Dragon in this dump?" Kaiba exclaimed. "Enough window shopping what can I help you with?" Grandpa said putting the Blue Eyes away. Kiba then swung his briefcase forward and smoothly opened it "Listen, old man. I will trade all these cards for that Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Delightful, but no thanks," Solomon said, shocking Kaiba. "Fine, if you won't trade maybe you'll sell it; name your price I'll pay anything?" Kaiba said trying to persuade him to give him the blue-eyes card. "I'm sure you could, but I'm am not going to part with this card, no matter what," Solomon said as he explained to Kaiba about the heart of the cards and trusting in yourself and in your cards "Fine, I'm out of here," and with that, he picked up his briefcase and walked out of the card shop with a discourage expression on his face.

"What a creep, I'm glad he's gone," Téa said feeling glad Kaiba left.

" I agree that rich jerk was a pain in the behind. " Joey agreed.

"Totally." Tristan agreed as well.

Yugi couldn't get it out of his head. He had a bad feeling they haven't seen the last of Seto Kaiba. "So Gramps, think you can teach me how to improve my dueling skills," Joey asked. Solomon smiled " Of course, Joey I see you have great potential as a duelist, all you need is practice. And I can show you the ropes. " he said agreeing to help Joey. "Thank you, you won't regret it!" Joey said excitedly he glad that Yugi's Grandpa agreed to teach him. " Okay, let me see your cards and we'll get you started." Joey gave him his cards, and he immediately went through them and explained to Joey the ins and outs of duel monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find Kaiba in his limo thinking about what Solomon told him about the heart of the cards. " Heart of the cards what nonsense the cards are power and power is absolute I'll show that senile old man what dueling really is. " Kaiba said out loud with a Sinister smirk as he picked up his phone and called his thugs. " Gentlemen, I want you to go pick something up for me at the card Shop," he instructed his lackeys. At the card shop, Solomon was cleaning his desk When he suddenly heard the door open. " Mr. Kaiba would like to see you. " the first thug said. " and if I refuse," he asked with a frown. " I don't think you have a choice in the matter," the second Thug replied. Solomon glared at them with a scowled. Yugi and his friends entered the card shop. "Grandpa I'm home," Yugi called out but no response. "Maybe he went out? " Tèa said. "But why is the door unlocked?" Joey replied. "Maybe he's just out for a short walk? And left the unlocked for us." Tristan suggested. " I don't know, it just doesn't seem like him," Téa replied in an uneasy tone, she was worried, maybe he did go out for a while, but she had a feeling something bad happened to him, Solomon was like a father to her since she lost her real one. He taught her everything she needed to know about duel monsters, and if something ever happened to him, she didn't even want to think of the possibility.

"Yugi, Téa, what's going on." a female voice said from behind them, they turned to see a woman with long silky pink hair that went down to her back, she was wearing a white t-shirt, a black skirt that went down to her knees and brown shoes. It was Yugi's mom Kikyo Moto standing in the doorway.

"Mom, do you know where grandpa is, the door was unlocked when we arrived," Yugi asked hoping his mom knew the answer. She shook her head. " No son, he would have called me if he was going out this late. I wonder where he is, and I hope he's okay," she said with concern in her voice, hoping her father In law was fine. Then suddenly the phone began to ring Téa answered it. "Hello, card shop," Téa said. "Hello, is Yugi there." a cold voice replied. Téa's eyes widened, she knew whose voice it was. "Kaiba!" Téa exclaimed causing, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Kikyo looked at her in shock. In a cold voice, Kaiba said. "Tell Yugi his grandfather is here visiting, but he's not feeling very well, He should come pick him up." he hanged up " Yugi I know where your grandfather is, he's at Kaiba Corp we have to hurry," she said Yugi nodded his head then turned to his mom and he could see the worry and concerned look in her eyes. "Mom you stay right here we'll be back with Grandpa," Yugi told his mother. "Okay, Son but be careful, and please bring him back safely he's the only family we have left." she pleaded with her son. "I will Mom I promise," Yugi said as he and his friends rushed out the door shutting it behind them, leaving Kikyo in the store alone. She walked upstairs to her room as she enters the room she looked towards her nightstand and picked up a picture of Solomon, her late husband Daisuke and herself holding an infant Yugi in her arms, all smiling in front of the card shop. She lowered her head and whispered to herself as a single tear escape her eye." please come back, you two are the only things I have left in this world, and are the only things that still connect me to him." as she held the picture to her heart.

* * *

The gang rushed into Kaiba Corp and boarded the elevator riding it to the top floor there, they saw Yugi' grandfather on the ground." grandpa what happened are you okay." Yugi exclaimed then ran over and kneeled down to his grandpa to see if he was okay. "Yugi." he said in a weak voice "I tried to teach that boy Kaiba about the heart of the cards but I lost." lowering his head in shame "How's the old man feeling?" Kaiba asked with no concern at all in his voice. "Kaiba you sleaze what did you do to him!" Joey shouted in anger. Kaiba simply replied with his hands in his pocket " We had a duel that's all, we both put our most valuable cards up as a prize, guess playing against a world champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old man, and look what I won." letting out a slight chuckle as he showed them the blue eyes white dragon card then ripped it in half shocking them all. "Grandpa's most treasure card!" Yugi exclaimed feeling both hurt and shocked that Kaiba ripped his Grandpa's most prized card in half. "My blue eyes white dragon my treasure," Grandpa said in a weak voice as he felt a little bit of pain surged through his body. "That's why you wanted the blue eyes white dragon card, you didn't want it to be used against yourself," Tèa shouted at Kaiba in anger pointing her finger at him. "Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself" Kaiba laughed as if Tèa said a joke "of course, I didn't want him to use it against me and I don't care what you all have to say," he replied in cold voice. With his trembling hand, Solomon handed his deck to Yugi "Yugi, here take this. take my deck, I built this deck, I put my soul into these cards, and I taught you everything I know take them take them. Take my card, and teach him respect, Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards." He pleaded with his grandson. "But grandpa I have to get you to a doctor," Yugi replied more concerned about his grandpa then dueling Kaiba. "Sounds like an excuse, Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel unless you're afraid?" Kaiba said taunting him. With tears in his eyes, Yugi just looked at the Kaiba, until Joey spoke up. " take him Yugi. " he turned around to see his friends with serious expressions on their faces. "we can take care of your grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel all about." Joey said to him "For your grandpa Yugi." Tèa said also encouraging him to duel, inside she wished she could show Kaiba what it means to be a true duelist herself. But she knew this was Yugi's Fight so she had to stay out of it. "Trust me you're like the best Duelist I've ever seen, and you've got the millennium puzzle. You can do this Yugi, I know you can." Joey said. "We all do," both Tristan and Tèa exclaimed also encouraging him to duel Kaiba." Yugi nodded "Okay Grandpa I'll do it." taking his grandpa's deck "I know you will my boy." Solomon said feeling happy. Tèa takes out a marker and told her friends to put their hands together when she wrote down symbols on their hands they all looked confused until Tèa explained " its a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's dueling no matter how tough it gets he'll know he's not alone and we're all right there with him." "Hmm." Yugi nodded in response as he turned around to follow Kaiba till Tèa spoke to him. " Yugi." He turned his attention to Tèa who had a serious look on her face "don't just duel him for your grandpa duel Kaiba for me too cuz I'm mad that he attacked him like that, your Grandpa taught me everything he knows about duel monsters and he's like a father to me since, I never got to know my real one defeat him for both of us." Tèa asked him in a serious tone. "I will defeat him, for the both of you," Yugi told her with a smile.

An ambulance drove up to the front of Kaiba corp as Téa, Joey, and Tristan who was carrying Solomon ran towards it Tèa turned to Joey with a serious look. "Joey I want you to stay here with Yugi and cheer him on, while I and Tristan take Grandpa to the hospital. he's going to need all the support he can get." She told him. "Alright take good care of him," Joey replied as he ran back inside. When Joey was out of her sight Tèa thought to herself 'Yugi, please be careful Kaiba is the world champion and he's no pushover, but you have to win for Solomon, and me.' she thought to herself as she took out her cell phone and dialed up Kikyo and told her to meet Tristan and herself at the hospital unknown to her the millennium star began to glow for a second then it stopped.

In Kaiba's duel stadium he and Yugi were about to start their duel "I designed this virtual stadium myself impressive hmm? " Kaiba simply stated, "I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more "life" to the game. We both begin with 2000 life points, First, one to hit 0 loses now are you ready to play runt?" he taunted Yugi.

 **Yami Yugi: 2000, Kaiba: 2000**

" Playtime is over Kaiba! " Yugi exclaimed in a serious tone as his Millenium Puzzle began to glow in and in his place was Yami Yugi.

"Huh what the…!?" Kaiba exclaimed with a surprised look on his face to see Yugi's expression change to a fierce and imitating look.

"Now Kaiba Prepare yourself because it's time to duel." Yami Yugi said with a smirk.

* * *

In the ambulance, Tèa's Millennium star began to glow again. But this time she heard a voice in her head. 'Yami has awoken.' This shocked Tèa as she looked around to see who spoke. "Tristan, did you hear something?" Tristan looked at her in confusion. "No, I didn't hear anything, why is your millennium star glowing?" He pointed at the glowing star. "I don't know? maybe it's reacting to Yugi's millennium puzzle? And it knows he's going to win, and I know it too." she said with confidence as the voice within the Millenium star giggled agreeing with Tèa.

Back in Kaiba's virtual arena, he decided to start the duel off. "I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant brace yourself Yugi, you never dueled like this before." As Kaiba placed the card down instantly a green vortex appeared on the field and revealed a lifelike green cyclops.

 **Hitotsu-Me Giant**

 **Level 4**

 **1200 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"He's brought the monster on the card to life," Yami Yugi said in a surprised and shocked tone.

"It's my virtual simulator, It creates lifelike Holograms of every duel monster."

"So, This is how you beat my grandfather." Yami Yugi exclaimed " well, it's my turn. I call upon the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" a blue dragon with spikes appeared on the Field.

 **Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress**

 **Level 4**

 **1400 ATK, 1200 DEF**

As Joey entered the arena he was shocked when he saw the two monsters on the battlefield " what... monsters?! real monsters ?! " He shouted in both shock and confusion at what he what he was seeing.

As the green giant charged the Dragon, Yami Yugi ordered his monster to attack. "Fireball attack!" The blue dragon launched it's Fireball and hit its Target instantly crushing the Green monster.

Kaiba covered his eyes and groaned "Big brother are you okay?" his little brother Mokuba shouted in concern while Joey cheered Yami Yugi on.

 **Yami Yugi: 2000, Kaiba: 1800**

"Alright go, Yugi!" Joey shouted cheering his friend on.

However Kaiba didn't look shocked at all, in fact, he was still calm. "Not bad Yugi, for a beginner, but how will you fare against this." He placed a card on the field and summoned his next monster.

 **Saggy The Dark Clown**

 **Level 3**

 **600 ATK, 1500 DEF**

"Saggy the dark clown? But that card has barely any attack strength." Yami Yugi said, confused why would Kaiba play a weak card. "True, your wing dragons attack is 1400, while my dark clown's points are only 600. But if I combined it with this card." Kaiba placed a card on the field.

"Magic card!" Yami Yugi said.

"Exactly, the negative energy generator it multiplies my monster's attack power by 3." as dark energy surged around the dark clown it increased in size and its power level skyrocketed and its power was now higher than the winged dragon's.

 **Saggy the dark clown**

 **Level 3**

 **600 - 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF**

With a Sinister smile, Kaiba commanded his monster to attack. "dark clown, attack with dark light!" the dark clown made an evil cackling laugh as it raised its hands to the sky creating a sphere of black light throwing it at the blue dragon absorbing it in a spiral of darkness.

 **Yami Yugi: 1600, Kaiba: 1800**

"As you see, combining cards can be very effective," Kaiba stated.

Yami Yugi scowled with worry, sweat dripping down his face as he thought to himself ' He's good, he knows every aspect of this game. But my Grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his entire heart into assembling this deck. I have to hope it holds some Secret strategy.' He thought as he drew his next and looked at it and sighed. 'This card is useless, I can't beat the dark clown with this so I have to use a different monster in defense mode, the monster may be sacrificed but my overall life points will be safe.' Yami Yugi thought as he placed a monster in defense mode.

"Dark light attack!" Kaiba commanded his monster to attack and Destroyed Yami Yugi's defense monster.

Kaiba chuckled as his dark clown kept sweeping away Yami Yugi's defenses causing Yami Yugi to groan in frustration. "You're faring no better than the old man did Yugi, your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather. " Kaiba mocked him in a cold tone.

"My grandfather is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be, he entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in the deck, I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba and I believe in my grandpa's deck." Yami Yugi calmly replied.

"Wha?" Kaiba simply said.

As Yami Yugi Drew his next card and smiled. " And my fate rewards me with Gaia the fierce knight with a destructive power 2300." a knight holding two Lances riding a purple horse appeared on the battlefield as the as the fierce Knight charged the Dark clown and destroyed it, lowering Kaiba's life points.

 **Yami Yugi: 1600, Kaiba: 1300**

"Way to go Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"All right Kaiba, your move," Yami Yugi said with a confident smile.

"Hah! this will be over sooner than you think." Kaiba stated." As he drew a card.

" I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba exclaimed summoning his most powerful card. In a burst of green light, the terrifying white dragon appeared on the field.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

 **Level 8**

 **3000 ATK 2500 DEF**

"What the?!" Yami Yugi gasped in shock.

" impossible we all saw Kaiba tear that card in half," Joey exclaimed in disbelief.

" Surprised? did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess blue eyes white dragon?" Kaiba stated as the white dragon open its mouth and fired its White Lightning completely annihilating Yami Yugi' Fierce Knight causing him to Shield his eyes from the blast.

 **Yami Yugi: 900, Kaiba: 1300**

"Ha, your Fierce Knight is destroyed., Kaiba said with a smile. " Faith or no faith, you will fall to my Superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool faith is for losers, in your entire deck there's not a monster that can stand up to blue eyes white dragon, so how will you fare against 2? " Kaiba said with a smirk showing Yugi the second blue eyes white dragon then summoned it to field " why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?

Yami Yugi just groaned while thinking about what he should do.

* * *

At the hospital as Tristan, Tèa, Kikyo, and the doctor, we're rushing Solomon to a room with his eyes still closed he spoke in a weak voice "don't give up Yugi."

", I Won't Give Up Grandpa's Counting on me," Yami Yugi said as if he heard what his grandpa said he drew his next card. ' a magic card ' he thought to himself then shouted " Swords of Revealing Light! it stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

" how desperate, What good will a possible 3 turn delay do you? " Kaiba asked.

While he was thinking Yami Yugi looked at his cards with an uncertain look on his face ' he's right, what do I do, I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of pieces ' he closed his eye feeling unsure. 'how can I use them to beat an expert like Kaiba.' 'For someone claiming to have faith you give up too easily, Yugi.' a voice came from his mind he turned around to see his grandfather smiling. ' listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces into their proper place.'

'Like the Millenium Puzzle?' Yami Yugi asked Looking at the puzzle.

'Exactly, each piece helps build a greater entity. ' Solomon Stated as he faded away.

'Grandpa!' he shouted reaching his arm out to his grandfather.

With his fading voice, Solomon said ' like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi, remember?'

' Puzzle?! ' He suddenly thought to himself 'when are the cards like a puzzle? Wait Grandpa once told me and Tèa.' as he began to remember what his grandfather told him and Tèa.

"Duel Masters contains only one Unstoppable monster Exodia, but he can only be summoned by drawing all 5 special cards a feat to this very day no one's ever been able to accomplish," Solomon explained.

"Quit you're stalling Yugi or you'll forfeit the match," Kaiba shouted with impatience.

"I never forfeit." Yami Yugi exclaimed as he drew his card 'another piece of the puzzle,' he thought to himself and placed a defense monster on the field

" Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be Frozen for 2 more turns but my new monster is under no set spell. I summon the Judgment with an attack power of 2200. " he placed his new monster on the field.

 **The judge man**

 **Level 6**

 **2200 ATK, 1500 DEF**

With a swift swing of its medieval flail, it instantly crushed Yami Yugi's defense monster.

Yami Yugi groaned as he drew his next card ' I can attack with the Dark Magician, but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell. ' he thought to himself as he summoned his monster.

 **Dark Magician**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK, 2000 DEF**

"Dark Magician attack!" Yami Yugi commanded his dark mage then he launched his attacked shattering the judge man.

 **Yami Yugi: 900, Kaiba: 1000**

"Your judge man falls!" Yami Yugi exclaimed.

Kaiba just smiled, he wasn't even affected at all. " Oh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. Though neither dragon can move for just one more turn. " he drew his next card ", my next card is the third blue eyes white dragon. " He announced. Causing Yami Yugi to flinched in shock. "Now, my dragon, attack!" he commanded his monster as the fierce Dragon fired it's White Lightning completely annihilating the dark magician

 **Yami Yugi: 400, Kaiba: 1000**

With a smirk, Kaiba said "so tell me, Yugi, where's your faith now? You can't possibly stand against my 3 blue eyes white dragons, It's Over Yugi you were never a match for me to begin with."

"Don't listen Yugi," Joey shouted.

As he looked at his cards in disbelief, Yami Yugi thought to himself 'Kaiba had all three blue eyes all along, Tèa was right. He only wanted Grandpa's card so it wouldn't be used against him, my only hope now to assemble all 5 pieces of Exodia, but the odds are against me, I don't think I can do this.' with his confidence fading, he reached for his deck as he tried to pick up a card in his mind he saw the deck was moving away from him ' the deck, it senses my doubt.' Yami Yugi exclaimed and for a split second him and Yugi minds separated ", Don't lose focus Yugi don't lose Faith concentrate!" Yami Yugi said then he looked at his friendship symbol suddenly Yami Yugi remembered ' our friendship symbol.' in his mind he saw all of his friends, with their hands on the deck.

' Yugi, we're here with you.' Tèa said.

'Yugi, you got to believe in yourself,' Tristan added.

'You can do it, just Kaiba's butt.' Joey told him.

'You can do it Yami.' a female voice said he looked to see a shadowy silhouette behind Tèa the figure revealed itself to be a girl with long spiky dark brown hair.

'Who are you?' Yami Yugi asked wondering who the girl was. 'You can call me a friend but right now it's time for you to finish your duel.' after that she faded away. "They're right, I have to believe in my cards like my friends believe in me." Yami Yugi stated as he drew his last card. With a smile, Kaiba, spoke. "draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this duel Yugi."

Yami Yugi smiles back" my grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain…" he showed Kaiba his last card. "The Unstoppable Exodia."With a shocked look on his face, Kaiba shouted " aah! impossible! ". " I assembled all five special cards all five pieces of the puzzle" Yami Yugi told him. as a blue star appeared on the field and through the star came Exodia. Kaiba backed away in both fear and disbelief " Exodia, it's not possible, No one's ever been able to call him." "Exodia, obliterate" Yami Yugi commanded is monster as the Fearsome monster gathered orb of energy it thrust its arm forward obliterating Kaiba's dragons causing Kaiba to cry out in agony, as his life points were reduced to zero.

 **Yami Yugi: 400, Kaiba: 0**

"You did it! Yugi, you won!" Joey cheered. " this can't be, my brother never loses", Mokuba said in disbelief. " You play only for power Kaiba, and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do" Yami Yugi explained to Kaiba. " b..but how? how can I lose to him?" Kaiba asked himself. "Kaiba..." Yami Yugi exclaimed as the eye of Anubis appeared on his head. " if you truly want to know, open your mind! " he extended his arm and mind crushed Kaiba shattering his dark side causing Kaiba fell to his knees. " there Kaiba maybe now you'll begin to see."

at the hospital, Tristan, Tèa, and Kikyo were watching over Solomon suddenly his eyes slowly opened."Solomon, you're awake." Kikyo exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yugi, won," he spoke in a weak voice knowing that his grandson had

Won the duel.

(Elsewhere)

A man standing in a doorway had informed his boss about Yugi and Kaiba' duel." Mr. Pegasus, sir, Seto Kaiba our uncontested champion he's been defeated in the duel, sir, by someone named Yugi." " Hmm " Pegasus just smiled as his Millennium Eye glowed.

* * *

Author's note ( I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'm not very good at fanfiction yet but I really hope you enjoyed it if any of you would like to help me or share knowledge of fanfiction or Yu-Gi-Oh review or PM me if you wish.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

It's been a week since Yugi and Kaiba' duel, a day after being released from the hospital Solomon was scolded by Kikyo for recklessly dueling Kaiba. Although he told her that Kaiba forced him to duel, Kikyo responded by smacking him the in back of the head. One thing he knew was to never upset his daughter in law, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She feared that she might've lost him, Solomon knew ever since Daisuke's passing. Kikyo was petrified at the thought of losing either him or Yugi. Another week had passed. Today Kikyo was still reeling from the affair. And right now Solomon needed to distract her from the Kaiba incident before Kikyo left to the kitchen to make them both lunch. Solomon grabbed his deck from his pocket and challenged her to a duel, she turned toward him and gladly accepted his challenge they haven't duel each other in a while and with Tèa coming over to practice she thought he would be a good warm-up for her. The pinkette swiftly went upstairs to get her deck. Solomon wondered which deck she would use, He knew that she used to be the best female duelist in the world and still is. Over the years the pinkette had constructed and collected many cards, and build each one putting her entire heart and soul into assembling each one. Right now he was kind of regretting having to challenge her to a duel, he might not even have a chance against her even though she doesn't duel as much as she's used to, but that doesn't mean she stopped Practicing. And ever since she met Tèa, the two had gotten along like a mother and daughter. The day when Tèa wanted to learn how to duel, Kikyo decided if she ever did retire permanently there would be someone else besides Yugi she could pass her skills onto. However Solomon`s thoughts were interrupted, he heard her coming down the stairs and showed him the one deck he hoped Kikyo would never use against him. He sighed then grabbed a piece of paper from his deck and wrote down their life points and began their duel.

* * *

Domino High School

At school Yugi and the gang met up with a friend of theirs: a 16 year old girl with short black hair that went down to her neck, with ruby red eyes wearing reading glasses named Sonia Minasaki, also known as the top student in school, and an old friend of both Tristan and Joey before they met Yugi and Tèa. Right now she was upset that they got to meet Seto Kaiba himself. She always wanted to see Kaiba ci for a chance to observe its advanced imagery technology, but she and her family were out on a vacation for 2 weeks. She quickly started to ask questions about what they saw in Kaiba Corp. The whole gang grew silent when she mentions Kaiba. This left Sonia confused until Tèa spoke and told Sonia what happened. After hearing Tea's story Sonia was glad she didn't get to meet Seto Kaiba and relieved that Yugi's grandfather was alright. With the conversation over Joey suggested they have a duel to take their minds off Kaiba, Tèa accepted the challenge and both duelists grabbed their respected decks and began their duel. 6 minutes into their duel Joey had 900 life points while Tèa had 200 left. Right now it was Joey's turn and he was baffled to see Tèa give off a confident smile even though she'd known her life points were much lower than his so why was she so confident, but decided to drop it and continue his turn. Joey turns his attention back to Tèa and he began to chuckle "Ok Tèa, my turn first I play 'Axe Raider' (1700, 1150) in attack mode. And I place 1 card face down and end my turn; Hee, hee, hee, I'm finally going to defeat you Tèa." He said with a smirk.

Tèa crossed her arms and smiled back. _'Joey's getting better.' She thought. 'But it doesn't matter, by the end of next turn I will defeat him.'_

"Joey, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent, cause it will come back to bite you in the end," Tèa said as she drew her next card and smiled while Joey arched an eyebrow wondering what Tèa was up to. "I place a monster in defense mode, then I place a cards face down and end my turn." she ended her turn

Joey was currently thinking of his combo. ' _My turn again and she won't know what hit her when I reveal my block defense card and I'll follow it up with Axe Raider, and I'll finally defeat Tèa and maybe Yugi next time.' He thought to himself._

"Alright, time for you to da bricks! I activate my face-down card block defense. With this, I force your monster from defense mode to attack mode and follow up with Axe Raider!" Joey declared his attack thinking that he was finally going to win only to be interrupted by the sound of Tea's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Joey frowned, puzzled as to why she was laughing even Sonia, and Tristan were baffled, however, Yugi knew what she was up to, as he continued to watch the duel unfold.

"Sorry, Joey you fell for my trap." Tèa smiled and retaliated switching her face-down monster. "You, revealed'Lady Assailant of Flames' (1500, 1000). And since you used Block Defense to force her flip up it activates her special ability, by banishing the top three cards from my deck, you take 800 points of damage."

However this time Joey laughed. "You did your math wrong Tèa. That left me 100 life points, so I'm still in the game and my Axe Raider is still 200 points stronger than your Lady Assailant of Flames and your life points still go down to 0 and that means I still win." Joey pointed at Tèa still retaining his smug smile believing he had won.

Tèa smiled and waved her finger side to side. "You forgot about my face down card," she said revealing her trap card. "I reveal Negate Attack this card stops your Axe Raider in his tracks."

Joey growled and gritted his teeth in frustration that his combo didn't work and that Tèa might actually win the duel now. "Aww man, whatever you just got lucky and I still got this duel in da bag next turn."

Tèa shook her head. "There won't be, a next turn." she smiled.

Joey looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" And realized Tèa still had one more card left.

She continued smiled "You'll see, now I activate the magic card Salamandra! With this card, I can Boost Lady Assailant of Flames attack strength by 700 points 'Lady Assailant of Flames' (2200, 1000) and now I attack Axe Raider and that bring your life points down to 0." She grinned.

Their duel ended, Yugi and Sonia congratulated them on a dual well done Well... except Tristan who Laughed at Joey. Sonia then pulled his ear telling him not to insult their friend.

Joey was angry about losing to Tèa again. In fact, she was letting him win before she turned the tables on him; he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Hey Tèa how did your Lady Assailant of Flames do that," Joey asked he has been training with Yugi's grandfather for 2 weeks after he got out of the hospital but he was still learning how some cards worked.

Yugi entered the conversation. "Joey, Tea's card is a flip effect monster card and they can either make you or your opponent discard cards from either you his or her hand or deck. Or they can deal damage to either you or the person you're up against like her Lady Assailant of Flames. Or they can take monsters from either you or the opponent's side of the field depending on which attribute the targeted monster is. And some can even special summon monsters or negate the damage done by an opponent's monsters."

Joey couldn't believe that Flip Effect Monsters have such cool abilities even Tristan and Sonia was amazed. "So what other cards pass as flip effect monster cards?" Joey asked.

Tèa grabbed her deck and scanned through it until she took out 7 cards and laid them out in a row on the desk. "Take these cards, for example, Joey, these are the Charmer cards."

Joey, Tristan, and Sonia who had adjusted her glasses all looked at the 7 cards they could see that they were all spellcasters then Joey picked one up. "So what kind of effects do they have?" he asked as he continued to observe the card.

Yugi and Tèa explained that the Charmer cards had the ability to take control of the opponent's monsters depending on the attribute of the monster itself and that each Charmer had an element to it but the downside to them is that they have low attack but high defense and you have to be careful when using them cause once they are destroyed the monster that's under control returns to the opponent's side of the field.

"Thanks for explaining the Flip-Effect Monsters to me. Maybe the next time I go to the card shop I'll buy some," Joey smirked as he handed the card back to Tèa.

"Hey, you guys got any plans after school?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded "Yes, I and Tèa are going to be watching the Regional dueling championships tonight with Grandpa and Mom, you three can tag along if you want?" he offered.

"Sure, I got nothing to do anyway, plus your grandpa is still helping me with my dueling skills," Joey said.

Sonia adjusted your glasses and spoke "sure I'll come along I'd like to meet your grandpa and Mom and watch the championships."

"Count me in too," Tristan said agreeing to go as well. "So what time does it start?"

Tèa checked her watch. "It starts at 7:30 pm we have enough time before it starts we can practice our dueling skills while we're waiting plus Kikyo promised to help me with my dueling skills as well."

"Wait a minute? Your mom plays duel monsters?" Joey asked Yugi in a confused tone. "I thought you and your grandpa were the only duelists in your family?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Yes Joey, my mom was a duelist she used to be a world champion and she still duels when she's not busy, my grandpa is not the only one who taught me and Tèa how to play duel monsters she also taught us to play as well."

"What kind of deck does she specialize in Yugi?" Sonia asked.

Yugi awkwardly rubbed the back of his head "Well... my mom's originally specialized in toon monsters, I don't know why. She always had a bit of an obsession with cartoons." he explained sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"So basically your mom's a cartoon fanatic that's weird," Tristan added.

Tèa glared at Tristan in anger then shouted " **Tristan! Just because she likes cartoons and uses toon monsters doesn't make her weird!** " Tristan flinched in fear holding his hands up in defense, he wasn't trying to make fun of Kikyo it was just hard to believe that a grown woman would enjoy cartoons so much.

Joey jumped out of his chair "Well let's get this show on the road schools bout to end and Gramps said he'd to help me work on, and I hope that your mom might help me as well?" Yugi nodded in agreement

"Don't worry Joey, if anyone can help you its Solomon he's is one of the best duelists I know plus you see how good I and Yugi are," Tèa said with a smile. "But I think you should stick with him as your teacher, Kikyo's Training methods are much more brutal than his," she said rubbing her arm.

Joey was wondering what Kikyo training methods were "I'm sure it's not that bad, and I'm tough enough to handle anything she'll throw my way." Tèa just sighed and thought to herself 'he has no idea what he's asking for. Guess he'll just have to find out the hard way.'

* * *

School was over, and the gang made their way to the game shop as they entered the store they walk through to the shop part and into the living room and was greeted by both Kikyo and Solomon who were playing a round of duel monsters against each other and they could see a sheet of paper displaying their life points Kikyo was winning with all 2000 of her life points while Solomon had 400 left. she had her _'Gemini Elf' (1900, 900)_ in attack mode while her _'Toon Alligator' (_ _800, 1600)_ was also in Attack mode with cards 3 faces down cards as well, while Solomon who they could clearly see was struggling had no monsters on the field. The group except Yugi and Tèa were left speechless to see that Kikyo had Solomon backed into a corner and were all silent till Yugi and Tèa broke it.

"Hi Mom, Grandpa, I see you two are playing duel monsters right now." Yugi greeted his two family members.

"Good afternoon Kikyo, Solomon." Tèa greeted as well.

"Good afternoon kids," Kikyo replied without breaking eye contact with Solomon.

Tristan and Joey rushed to the side of the couch with excited looks on their faces and watched the duel continue while Sonia stayed put she was impressed as she continued to watch the two Adults she smiled and adjusted her glasses and thought to herself. _She's really good, I've seen Seto Kaiba duel on TV and it's obvious that she has years of experience and the way she duels puts the current world champion's skills to shame._

"Wow, you weren't kidding Yugi your mom has your grandpa on the ropes," Joey said with excitement looking at the paper.

"Yeah they weren't kidding she is good," Tristan added as he looked at the two adults playing.

"Why thank you, boys, but you haven't seen anything yet so sit back and enjoy the duel, I believe it's your turn Solomon if you still want to go that is?" She taunted with a sly smile.

The eldest moto was both embarrassed and frustrated he knew Kikyo was competitive but maybe a little too much for her own good and right now she was showing off to the kids and he was really regretting having challenged her to a duel and to add more blows to his pride she was toying with him like he was a little kid, deciding to shake it off he took his turn.

"Okay Kikyo my move." he drew his card. "I summon the dark magician and place 1 card faced, and attack your toon Alligator." as he declared his attack while Kikyo just smiles.

"I don't think so." she sung and flipped one of her faces down cards "Reveal Mirror Wall, you know what this card does right? Solomon. It allows me to redirect you attack right back at your Dark Magician cutting his attack points in half."

Solomon knew her strategies rather well but he was one step ahead. "Sorry, Kikyo I activate trap jammer and it negates your mirror wall. And my attacks continue I may not be able to win but at least I can lower your life points," Solomon exclaimed but he had completely forgotten about Kikyo's other 2 faces down the card.

Kikyo just chucked "You got that backwards. Your life points are going to be lowered, and your Dark Magician is about to be out of show business." she laughs at her joke revealing her other faced down card "Mirror Wall was a decoy for my real trap, I activate my second trap card, Zero Force. And with this card I can remove a face-up monster from the field and all the face-up monsters Attack points become 0 so I remove my Gemini Elf from play to activate my trap card' effect so that means you're Dark magician's and my Toon Alligator' attack points of both becomes 0, 'Toon Alligator' (0, 1600), 'Dark magician' (0, 2100). _"_ Joey, Tristan, and Sonia were transfixed in their duel while Yugi and Tèa were wondering what Kikyo was up to why would she make both monsters Attack points drop to 0 but it looks like they were about to find out.

Solomon looked at her with a confused expression and asked "Kikyo why would you weaken your own monster Kikyo. Both are monsters Attack points are 0. that means they are not destroyed when they collide Unless..." his eyes widen when the sudden realization hit him he completely forgot about her last face-down card He began to sweat knowing that she got the best of him.

Kikyo responded with a big grin on her face and revealed her third face-down card "Hahaha Solomon, you completely forgot about my 3rd face-down card. which is called the spell Quick Defense when my monster is about to be attacked by an opponent's monster it is quickly placed into defense mode leaving my monster safe but with Dark Magician's Attack points at 0 you take all the damage from my toon alligator's defense points and that brings your life points down to zero." the Duel ended Solomon was a frustrated but he knew he wouldn't have won anyway while he was moping Joey and Tristan were cheering for Kikyo while Yugi, Tèa, and Sonia congratulate Solomon for a valiant effort.

Kikyo smiled while stretching her arms "That was a good game, Solomon. Now I'm all warmed up now."

Solomon frowned and crossed his arms "I could hardly call that a match you were toying with me and you just used me for practice."

Kikyo sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "I guess I did take it a little too far, sorry." she's apologized. He nodded his head at least she knew that he forgives her.

Just then Joey spoke, "Man that was a cool match it's hard to believe you went the entire duel without losing any of your life points Yugi and Tèa were right you really are the champion!." Joey didn't notice the Solomon groaned. He didn't have to rub it in.

Kikyo giggled "Why thank you, Joey, it takes hard work and determination to become a champion but I'm not only just a champion I am also the queen of games." She said with a smile after hearing that it took Joey Sonia and Tristan by surprise.

Sonia adjusted her glasses "Excuse me what exactly is Queen of Games?"

Kikyo just stared at Sonia tapping her finger on her chin "Huh? I'm afraid I haven't met you before who are you?"

The question took Sonia by surprise "Oh I'm very sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sonia Minasaki a good friend of Yugi and the others. It's nice to meet the both of you Mr. and Mrs. Moto." Sonia bowed her head in respect.

Kikyo walked over and placed her hand on Sonia's shoulder "Please don't call me Mrs. it's so formal and it makes me feel so old call us by our names Kikyo and Solomon if you want." Solomon did not mind at all what the kids might call him.

"And to answer your question Queen of Games is a title meant for the best Female duelist in the world."

Tristan entered the conversation "So Kikyo how did you get, the title of queen of games? It has to be more than just hard work and practice right?"

Kikyo nodded in response "Yes, well for me it took more than hard work and practice, I earned it by defeating Maximillion Pegasus in a one on one duel."

Joey Tristan and Sonia and Hard to believe even Yugi and Tèa and were shocked to hear that Kikyo beat the creator of duel monsters himself. "What? Why? Are you all looking at me like that?" Kikyo asked in confusion.

"Kikyo," Solomon Announce her name with a smile "I don't think you ever told them about the time you defeated Pegasus I don't think you even told Yugi or Tèa."

"Really, I thought I'd at least told you two about it?" she asked Yugi and Tèa they shook their heads.

"Okay, I'll tell you all how I became the Queen of Games."

Tristan and Joey quickly sat on the sofa Followed by Sonia, Tèa, and Yugi while Solomon pulled up a chair; Kikyo cleared her throat and spoke. "Let me start at the Beginning, it all started with an orphanage."

* * *

It was a stormy night outside the Shin Orphanage Home for Girls. Flashes of lightning lite up the sky thunder echoed through the area it was pouring down rain meanwhile in the office of the orphanage the owner a woman with brown shoulder length hair with green eyes wearing pink kimono, Mika Shingi was finishing up her paperwork with her assistant Saya Ibuki who had long blue hair with light brown eye wearing a dark blue kimono, who was finishing her end of the paperwork she wiped the sweat from her forehead when suddenly a thunderclap echoed through the building causing them to jump in shock and they both dropped the paperwork.

"Some storm out there isn't it?" Saya stated as she picked up the papers she dropped. "I doubt the girls will get much sleep tonight."

"Yeah... you can say that again," Mika replied agreeing with her friend hoping the storm will pass so the children could get a good night sleep. "Don't worry I'm sure the storm will pass soon when we're done we'll both go check on them," she said as she helped Saya pick up the papers

Saya look at Mika and smiled as they finished picking the papers up suddenly they heard the doorbell ring they placed the paperwork on the desk and rushed towards the front door Saya opened it and both looked outside and saw nothing until they heard crying both women looked down to see a basket with a pink haired baby girl inside wrapped in a pink blanket Saya picked the baby up and gently in her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth making shushing noises trying to calm her down while Mika looked in the basket and found a deck of duel monster cards and picked up what looks like a locket designed like the back of a duel monster card when she turned it sideways it spelled the name "Kikyo" in golden letters, she assumed that it was the child's name. Mika opened it and found a picture of a beautiful woman with long golden blond hair light blues eyes wearing a lavender dress smiling. Mika guessed the woman was the infant's mother she turned back to Saya and saw that the child had finally calmed down in her arms.

Author's note ( _If you see the locket that Kaiba and Mokuba both carried in season 1 that looks like the back of a Duel Monster card it is the same locket, different picture._ )

Saya looked at Mika and spoke "What do we do?" she asked

Mika smiled and replied "We take her inside silly." she walked over to Saya and looked at the infant girl in her best friends arms the child open her eyes and revealed that they were light blue eyes like the woman in the photo and a smile that made both they're hearts melt as they took baby Kikyo inside.

Here we find a 16-year-old Kikyo Wearing a pink T-shirt, Blue jeans and pink and yellow sneakers with her duel card locket around her neck smiling while playing duel monsters with her friend who had Dark ocean blue hair, light green eyes, and was wearing a dark blue summer dress with brown sandals. Nanami or either Nana or Nami for short, over time, both her and Kikyo developed a sister like a relationship. Nanami was a year older than Kikyo. And had deep love of the ocean and its creatures and had bought many books displaying both fish and other Aquatic animals that lived in the ocean to her the ocean was the most beautiful place on the planet she even dreamed of being a marine biologist to study and protect the creatures of the ocean. And always thought Kikyo as a little sister when Kikyo was growing up she was constantly bullied and insulted named called by the other girls, however, Kikyo is a strong girl and always looked out for those who always got bullied. She wasn't afraid to stand up to her bullies and show them that she was not to be pushed around.

Nanami looked at the piece of paper on the table Kikyo had 400 life points left while she had 500. She observed her hand for some form of strategy. "Okay Kikyo, I play the field spell Umi, It raises both Water and Thunder monsters ATK and DEF by 200 points. Next, I play Aqua Dragon in attack mode and thanks to my Umi spell it gains 200 ATK and DEF points. 'Aqua Dragon' (2450, 2100) I end with one card face down it's your turn now."

However Kikyo wasn't listening she was staring at her cards again the very cards that Mika and Saya found with her by the time she was 7, Mika and Lulu gave her the cards and told her that they were the only things they found beside the locket with the picture of a blond woman Kikyo wondered why did her birth mother gave her up not want her did she hate her and why. And she wondered if her father even loved her as well however she treasured the cards and kept them close to her heart.

"Kikyo, helloooo, Earth to Kikyo, it's your turn!" Nanami kept on trying to get her friend's attention she took in a deep breath and shouted at top of lungs " **Kikyo will you stop Daydreaming and take your turn already!"**

The pinkette jumped almost falling out of her chair but quickly regained her balance. "Um… you said something Nana?" she said with a nervous smile

Nanami sighed and then smiled. "I said it your turn, girl your head has been in the clouds lately what's wrong."

Kikyo shook her head "Nothing's wrong Nana let's continue our duel okay, back to the game." The pinkette stated as she drew her next card and smiled. "Alright Nana, I'm in the mood for some boiled sea lizard I summon. 'Hyozanryu', (2100, 2800).

"Yea right Kikyo, your dragon is weaker than mine. I'm still going to win." the bluenette said with a sly grin.

Kikyo just kept smiling it's true that her _Hyozanryu_ was 350 points weaker. However, she had 1 card in her hand that would instantly turn the duel around giving her the victory so she decided to put her plan in effect.

"Sorry Nana but I'm going to win this duel and I have just the card to do It." the pinkette stated with confidence.

Nanami was nervous, whenever Kikyo sounded confident she knew that Kikyo was actually about to win but maybe she was bluffing this time. There's no way she could have the right cards to defeat her, Nanami decides to shrug it off and continue with the duel.

"Alright, Kikyo show me this card that might defeat me. I know you're bluffing there's no way you could defeat me this time." Nanami said.

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing," Kikyo said sarcastically as she held up the very card she was talking about. "All right I play shield and sword. With this card, I can switch both are monsters attack points with their defense points." 'Aqua Dragon' (2300, 2250), 'Hyozanryu', (2800, 2100).

"OH No!" Nanami gasped.

"Oh yes!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"But that's not all, I equip elf's lights to my dragon this spell card increases its attack by 400 but decreases its defense by 200, 'Hyozanryu', (3200, 1900). Now, whose dragon is stronger now?" Kikyo asked. Nanami was sweating in just one turn Kikyo turns the duel around. She should have known she'd lost. Kikyo was so good at duel monsters it was like she was always undefeated however she knew that she had to suck it up and take her to defeat like a woman.

"Aww man, I can never beat me, you're so good at this I bet you could be a world champion if you set your mind to it," Nanami said

Kikyo gave her a friendly smile "Aww I don't know about that. I'm good but I don't think I can go pro, I still have a long way to go with the skills I have, plus you're no slouch either Nana."

Nanami shook her head "You shouldn't sell yourself short Kikyo. You're the best duelist in the orphanage."

Kikyo just kept smiling she's always seen the Nanami as big sister and like a sister the blue hair always supported her.

"So Kikyo how's your boyfriend doing I bet he has a lot of new cards you'd be interested in buying." said the bluenette with a sly smirk.

Kikyo blushed a deep red. "Daisuke's not my boyfriend! He's one of the best friends I have, I don't have those kinds of feelings for him!" she exclaimed and then sighed. But deep down Kikyo did have feelings for Daisuke. But she didn't want to admit it. The pinkette girl was afraid she would ruin their friendship if she told him. Kikyo didn't want to risk losing one of her only a few friends outside the Orphanage.

"You two do seem close, how long does it be? About five years since you two met? I've seen you leave the building and go to the card shop he works at with his father. And didn't he save you for some bullies, about 3 years ago?" Nanami asks with a smile

Kikyo nodded. How could she forget that day, when she met Daisuke, One of the most important people in her life, it was because of him, she became so strong and always stood up for others. Kikyo closed her eyes and thought back to the day she first met him.

* * *

A 13-year-old Kikyo was running down the sidewalk with a big smile on her face, She had heard the news that a brand new card shop was opening today thankfully she has been saving her money. She was hoping to get some brand new cards to add to her deck. She quickly turned a corner then accidentally bumped into someone causing her to fall over "Sorry I didn't see you there." Young Kikyo said as she looked and saw three boys that appeared a little older than her. one was slightly bulky with black hair and brown eyes he wore a black muscle shirt and dark blue pants and wore light brown boots the second boy had dark brown hair with magenta colored eyes who wore a short-sleeved purple shirt and brown shorts and purple and white sneakers the last boy who seemed to be the leader of the three he had red hair, a white long sleeve t-shirt, red pants, and black shoes. All three began to scowl at her in anger the leader walked forward and grabbed Kikyo by the shirt and glared at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going pinky!" the redheaded boy exclaimed tightening his grip.

Kikyo Tried to pry him off her shirt but his grip was too strong "I'm sorry I was just on my way to them. I didn't mean to hit you!" she said.

The redheaded boy stepped forward. "Well if you're that sorry hand over any lunch money you have right, Kyle, Tyler." The bulky kid now known as Tyler nodded in agreement.

The brown haired boy now known as Kyle chuckled. "That's right Lance. Okay, pinky, hand over the money and you won't get hurt!"

Kikyo wasn't scared, "And what if I say no?" with a little grit in her voice.

Lance continued to glare at her "I'm not going to ask you again! Give me your money!" As he was about to punch Kikyo in the face, suddenly a punch sent him flying into his friends knocking them all down, Kikyo felt him shirt let go of her shirt she fell to her knees. She slowly looked up to see who threw the punch, She blushed and saw a young man about her age with oddly spiky black hair with brown streaks he wore a black jacket, with a t-shirt underneath, jeans with black boots.

"Are you, alright?" He asks helping Kikyo to her feet.

She nodded her head in and grabbed his hand "Thank you for helping me I didn't know what I to do I was afraid I was going to lose my money before I got to the new card shop."

The mysterious boy nodded. "The new card shop what a coincidence that's my d…" He didn't get the Finish as Lance, Kyle, and Tyler got up ready to brawl.

Lance glared at the boy while rubbing his jaw. "You're going to pay for that Daisuke Moto! No one treats us like that! Especially not some spiky haired weirdo like you!" He said with Venom in his voice. All three boys charged the now known Daisuke, ready to knock the boy senseless. He signaled Kikyo to move to a safe place he knew things would ugly here. Kikyo ran to the side of the building and poked her head out to see if he would be okay. Lance was the first to reach him he threw a punch, but Daisuke caught his fist and used Lance's momentum to flip him over his shoulder, Lance landed with a big splat. He quickly turns the attention back to the two remaining bullies. Kyle rushed Daisuke with multiple punches to which the spiky-haired boy dodged effortlessly. Then grabbed his attacker's hand in a swift motion he punches Kyle in the gut. The brunette boy fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. Before, falling face first on the cement. At last, he turned his attention to the final one. Tyler tried to grab his Daisuke. However he was too fast for Tyler to catch, the spiked hair boy decided to end it. He firmly stood his ground and as Tyler began to a charged him again. Daisuke delivered a heavy uppercut to Tyler's jaw, sending him flying an inch off the ground, landing flat on his back. All three boys groaned in pain while Daisuke stood tall above them. They looked up at him with fear and ran away, with their tails between their legs. With the fight over, Kikyo came out from her hiding place.

"Wow! That was so cool! Where did you learn that?" Kikyo asked.

He turned his attention to her "Self-defense class, I'm a black belt. And it was no problems the one thing I hate most in this world are bullies, who hurt people to make themselves feel good by the way my name's Daisuke Moto what's yours?"

She was feeling a bit shy and her heart was Beating very fast she just met him and yet she felt attracted to him for some reason. "Um… m-m-my name's Kikyo." She stuttered

Daisuke gave her a friendly smile "That's a pretty name; it's nice to meet you Kikyo." He offered her a handshake.

Kikyo's heart was beating a mile minute He had just called her name cute. She pushed past it and shook his hand and gave him a friendly Smile Back. That's when she suddenly remembered.

"OH, No! The card shop I'm going to be late to get the new cards." Kikyo was Fidgeting like crazy.

Daisuke placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry you won't be late I didn't get to finish what I was going to say. My dad owns the shop which means I can probably ask him if you can get some discounts."

Kikyo's eyes widened "What! Your dad owns the card shop!" She exclaimed.

He nodded his head "Come on, let's go you want to get those cards, don't you. "He started to run down the sidewalk.

Kikyo smiled could she have found a lifelong friend outside the orphanage. Someone she can always depend on, she shook it off and ran after him.

* * *

And from that day forth Kikyo vowed she would always be strong and stand up for all her friends and the face the world with a smile. "Ever since I met Daisuke, my life's been pretty good. but not just him, you too Nana, Saya and Mika as well. And everyone around me even if some of them don't act like it."

Nanami gave Kikyo a sisterly smile. She knew Kikyo was forgiving person she was never one to hold grudges at all; Making her wish she was just like Kikyo.

"Oh yeah, did you know that there's a tournament coming up. The one that Maximillion Pegasus is going to attend, they say if someone beats him they could be named king or queen of games." Nanami said.

Kikyo nodded "Yes, I hear Daisuke's going to enter and they say the prize is 1 million dollars He's hoping to get the money so he can help his father advertise his card shop That's if he gets to the final round. But it's not going to be easy for Daisuke or anyone else for that matter. Pegasus is the creator of duel monsters which means he's undefeated and he has great skills to back him up."

Nanami nodded agreement the girls cleaned up their cards and the game board then went their separate ways for the day. Kikyo decided to go see Daisuke for the day, first, she had to stop by Saya and Mika's office so she can tell them where she's going. As Kikyo made her way to their office she heard Saya and Mika talking she put her ear against the door and start to listen in on their conversation.

"Look at these bills, Saya. We're not going to be able to pay for all of this." Mika said as she sorted through the bills. while Saya just stood there and watched, things have not been going well for the orphanage they were underfunded and they were barely able to feed the girls if they don't figure out how to pay the bills on time they could lose the orphanage, and the girls would end up on the street. And that's something they didn't want to happen.

"So, how long until we have to pay?" Saya Asked.

"A month at best, I just hope we can come up with the money to pay these off." Mika was hoping they could pay it off She Didn't want to let the girls down they're all like daughters to her.

Saya placed her hand on Mika's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Don't worry; we'll get by this I promise." Mika nodded in agreement hoping they could get by this all they can do is hope.

Back outside the office, Kikyo was stunned to hear that the orphanage might be closed down, in a month's time. If Mika and Saya lost the orphanage everyone would end up on the street. There wouldn't be food for everyone to eat. Kikyo knew she couldn't let that happen she had to help but how?

After she talked to both Saya and Mika Kikyo ran to the card shop as fast as she could. To tell Daisuke and his father Solomon Moto of her predicament. Young Solomon had spiky blond in the front of his head with gray in the back and wore a white T-shirt, blue pants and a black bandana, with black and white sneakers.

* * *

"Hmm, Yes I see the orphanage is in a really big pickle," Solomon stated.

Daisuke was scared, the fact that the orphanage might be closing and his best friend in the world might end up on the street and all those girls, and he tried to think of a way he could help until an idea dawned.

"I got an idea! Why don't you take my invitation and dual in my place?" Daisuke suggested.

Kikyo was stunned was Daisuke really going to give her his invitation to duel in the tournament this has got to be a joke.

"But Daisuke, you have been looking forward to this tournament for a month now. Are you sure you want to give it up?" His father asked.

He nodded "she's my best friend dad. And besides the orphanage needs the money more than we do, plus her Dueling skills are far better than mine. If anyone can win the tournament and beat Pegasus, it's her."

Kikyo was beyond shocked; Daisuke had so much faith in her that it made her smile. He was right this was a once in a lifetime chance so she can show her skill, and help save her home. There wasn't time for her to worry. Now it was the time for training, she had one week to prepare and sharpen her skills.

Kikyo looked at both of them "Solomon, Daisuke would you two help me practice."

Both Moto's smiled and nodded. Solomon always thought of Kikyo as a daughter. She had a big heart and would always be there to help people when they need it. And his son completely selfless the two of them we're a team will always is one.

He and Daisuke, Left to get their decks and returned and the three began two weeks of hard work and training.

Two weeks later. Kikyo was getting dressed, her outfit comprised of a pink muscle shirt and jacket, a black skirt that went down above her kneecaps with black leggings. And brown shoes. She quickly scanned through her deck she seemed calm, but there were many thoughts going through her head. Today was the big tournament for her it was a Do or Die situation; she had so much riding on this her, home her friends, everything if she failed. She would be letting down Saya and Mika not to mention Nanami and the rest of the orphanage. Kikyo was about to leave her room. When, she saw both Saya and Mika, standing in the doorway. They knew about Kikyo's plan to enter the tournament and to save the orphanage, Part of them didn't want Kikyo to go through with it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can find a way to make the money without you trying to enter the tournament." Saya said she always thought of Kikyo as her daughter. But she knew once the pinkette set her mind on something there was no stopping her. She literally saw fire in Kikyo's eyes. She was absolutely determined to enter this tournament.

Mika placed her hand on Saya's shoulder and gave her a smile there's nothing we can do to stop her, all we can do is believe in her."

Kikyo walked up and gave them a big hug in which they returned "You two have always taken care of me. Teaching me, what's right and what's wrong. It's about time that I returned the favor. By helping you save the place you both love so much."

Saya had tears in her eyes, so did Mika the little girl They took in had grown up so much into a very fine young lady who put others before herself a person like Kikyo was rare.

Kikyo broke the embrace and walked out the door then turned around "Don't you worry I'll be coming back with the 1 million dollars to help us save our home, and I promise I'll win." she said that she grabbed her card locket. She left to meet, Daisuke, Nanami, and Solomon outside.

* * *

Solomon had just dropped off Kikyo, Daisuke, and the Nanami, telling them that he'll catch up with them later after he parked the car. Inside the dome, Kikyo, Daisuke, and Nanami looked around, the place was huge and they saw so many people, it was mind-boggling to see so many duelists and hundreds upon hundreds of people in the audience, right now she knew not to get distracted.

Author's note: (If you see the episode scars of defeat in season 1 and you see the flashback about the Intercontinental Championship stage it's the same stage but it's in Domino, not New York.)

Nanami just kept looking "Wow! It's hard to believe there are so many people here. I never saw this many in my life!"

"That's a tournament for ya. They are designed to bring many people to them. And contestants as well, plus with the 1 million dollars on the line, no wonder their all entered." Daisuke stated with his arms crossed.

Most of the participants were chatting amongst themselves until the announcer spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." all duelists turn their gazes to the announcer. "The tournament will start in 10 minutes before then I would like to introduce our host the creator of duel monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus." he pointed to the curtains behind him out of the curtains a white-haired male who's very hair covered his left eye, wearing a red business suit and white dress shoes walk from the hallway, It was the creator of duel monsters himself Maximillion Pegasus. All the Duelists in the stadium couldn't believe their eyes the Creator himself was standing right in front of them, A lot of them were anxious to battle him and prove that they were the best, while some only one the money, not a chance to defeat him Kikyo just looked at him there was something about him seemed familiar. She shook her head and shrugged it off.

The Creator thanked the announcer and spoke "Hello and welcome to king's and queen's Tournament. From far and wide, I have gathered you here to display all your skills and strategies in this all out dueling tournament. For the winner will not only receive 1 million dollars. But will also chance to duel me and have a chance at attaining the title of either king or queen of games."

The whole stadium erupted into a fury of Cheers, whistles, and Applause as Pegasus took his seat. They announced that the tournament was finally going to begin. The announcer called Kikyo to the stage as she walked up Daisuke called her.

"Hey Kikyo Good luck out there and…" he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips causing her to blush While Nanami just giggled in the distance.

Daisuke kiss made the pinkette blushed "w-w-w-what was that for?"

He gave her a big smile "it's just my way of saying good luck and I love you. I always wanted to tell you, for a long time." He blushed.

While still was blushing Kikyo Smiled "Daisuke I love you too. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, I didn't want to lose one of my best friends."

"But you don't have to worry about that now. Just go out there and when this is over why don't we go on a date?" He about left for the stands.

The pinkette nodded in agreement. But this time she kissed him, showing that she accepted the offer. She waved to him and walked towards the arena, leaving a blushing Daisuke to see her off. The black and brown haired boy turned to see Nanami snickering, he always on the Nanami as a sister like Kikyo always has. He knew she wouldn't let them live this down, both left to their seats in the audience. Back with Kikyo and when she came face-to-face her first opponent. The girl looked about the same age as her, but an inch shorter. The girl had green hair and that went down to her neck a pair of glasses, a green shirt and blue skirt that went to her knees with white and blue sneakers.

The announcer cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen our first match will be Kikyo Moto (Because Kikyo doesn't have a last name and had to sign under Daisuke's name) vs Laura Konchū." Both Female duelists glared at each other.

"It won't take long to clear the trash out you won't even last 2 minutes in this duel." Laura snickered "You should just give up and get out of here."

Kikyo just scowled it's obvious that this girl was a jerk. Duelists will use intimidation and mind games to throw their opponents game off. But she knew better. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, you sure talk a lot, Laura, don't count your chickens before they're hatched, the duel hasn't even started yet,"

The referee spoke, "Both contestants will now Shuffle their opponent's cards." Kikyo took her opponent's deck and shuffled it like a pro poker dealer cutting it into threes and putting it back together While Laura did just the same. Well, both do was walk to their respective seats. A large 4-way screen above them Listed Off their photos and life points.

-Kikyo: 2000, Laura 2000-

As Kikyo took her seat she closed her eyes and thought to herself. _'It all comes down to this everyone's counting on me, Daisuke, Nana, Solomon, Saya, Mika, Everyone, please, give me the strength to win this tournament.'_ She opened her eyes showing a deep determination in them,

Kikyo/Laura Time to duel!

Back in the stands Daisuke, Nanami, and Solomon who had just sat down were observing the duel.

"Hey, Daisuke you know what type of deck Laura uses?" Nanami asked.

Daisuke had his arms crossed as he continues to look down at the duel. "She uses insect cards and she's a great strategist, but a big ego, Kikyo will have to use that to her advantage."

"Don't worry Daisuke; Kikyo is a very intelligent girl and a very good duelist at that. She won't go down easy."

Both Daisuke and Nanami nodded. Kikyo was one of the best Duelists they knew, with the future of the orphanage on the line, they knew Kikyo would never lose to anyone.

Laura chuckled. "I'll start this duel off." She drew her first card and smiled. "I summon 'Neo Bug' (1800, 1700), in attack mode. And I place one card face down and end my turn. Laura' chuckle made Kikyo feel annoyed "Alright my turn I draw." Kikyo Drew her first card and thought to herself. _Hmm… without knowing what that face down card is, I'm not sure if I attack Neo insect directly but I might not have a choice._

"I summon 'Curse of Dragonfire' (2000, 1500); in attack mode and place two card face down now I attack your Neo Insect,"

Laura started to laugh like crazy "What's so funny?" Kikyo asked.

"You fell into my trap, say hello to my shadow spell this ensnares your pathetic dragon lowering its life points by 700."

However this time Kikyo laughed "Now what are you laughing at?" Laura asked

"Answer the question! Why you laughing, I have your monster in submission!" Laura Exclaimed with agitation in her voice.

"I'm laughing... because your trap card just failed you. If you don't believe me, then let my face down card speak for itself." Laura cringed she had completely forgotten about her opponents face-down cards.

Kikyo gave her a sly smile "I activate my trap card Trap Jammer with this, I can destroy your trap card and my dragon can still attack and its attack points aren't lowered.

-Kikyo: 2000, Laura: 1800-

Laura growled with anger, she looked up and saw her life points had decreased.

"The one thing about you is you always too Arrogant with their skills. So don't go shooting off your mouth if you can't back up your words." Kikyo stated with a straight face.

"That's telling her Kikyo Squish that Bug freak," Nanami yelled.

"You annoying Termite," Laura growled gritting her teeth. "No one makes fun of me like that, no one! I'm going to defeat and humiliate you in front of all these people."

Kikyo chuckled, "You're already humiliating someone... yourself." before she burst out laughing

Unknown to Kikyo her joke caught Pegasus'attention and thought to himself _. 'A duelist who jokes while she duels, I like that in some duelists, I have a feeling she going to make this tournament interesting.'_

Laura growled. "Alright, maybe you're not as gullible as I thought, however, I'll still win."

"Just hurry up and make your move," Kikyo said.

She did just that and gave Kikyo a wicked smile. "Hee, hee, hee, play 'GrassChopper' (2350, 1000), in attack mode. And play my banner of courage with the card during my turn, this gives my monsters an extra 200 attack points. 'GrassChopper' (2550, 1000), and now I attack your Curse of Dragonfire!"

-Kikyo: 1450, Laura: 1800-

Kikyo sighed and took Curse of Dragon fire she moved it to the discard graveyard and looked up to see that her life points had taken a big drop she was behind by 750 points, however, Kikyo kept her cool and continued the game.

"Hang in there Kikyo," Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can win just stay focused," Nanami exclaimed.

However, Laura just laughed at Kikyo. "Ha, your little fan club thinks you can win but they just as stupid as you are."

Kikyo kept her composure "Don't call them stupid those who called my friend's names will face my wrath." She Drew her next card. "I play 'Hyozanryu' (2100, 2800), in attack mode, next I play the magic card shield and sword."

"OH NO!" Laura exclaimed with fear in her voice.

"Oh yes, with this card I can switch both are monsters attack and defense points now your 'GrassChopper' (1000, 2450), is now weaker than my 'Hyozanryu' (2800, 2100), and now I attack."

-Kikyo: 1450, Laura: 0000-

The whole stadium was silent but then erupted into Applause, cheers, and screams. Even Pegasus was clapping at Kikyo's stunning victory. Even Kikyo herself was stunned at her quick victory while Levi's jaw dropped in confusion. Someone just shows out of nowhere and beats her so quickly she couldn't wrap her head around it. She looked up to see Kikyo offering her a handshake. Laura decided to Swallow her Pride and accept Kikyo's handshake.

"That was a very nice duel even though it was so short but I think it was just luck," Kikyo said.

Levi smiled. "No it wasn't luck, I got too careless usually I'm a lot smarter than that. But I thinking you were an easy win was my biggest mistake." She then turned to leave while her back was turned she told Kikyo this.

"This time you won because I wasn't taking your skills seriously. But the next time we meet I'm not going to go easy on you at all, and good luck in the tournament, you're going to need it." Levi finished as she walked off stage.

Kikyo was reflecting on how she won is true if Laura didn't take her seriously, She didn't get to show off her skills however this wasn't the time for her to be worried about how she won the duel she turned her attention to Daisuke, Solomon, and Nanami, all cheering her on she gave them a thumbs-up in response.

"Wow Kikyo mopped the floor with Laura that's showing them that Kikyo's not one to be pushed around," Nanami said with excitement. Daisuke nodded with his arms folded "Yes, Levi didn't take Kikyo seriously. That's why she lost, but things are just going to keep getting tougher from here on."

"Don't worry Daisuke you know how good of a duelist Kikyo is, as long as she believes in the heart of the cards and in herself she'll win this tournament. "The older Moto stated.

And the tournament raged on, Kikyo Blazed through the competition with ease with some quick wins and some close calls. She was well on her way to the final match with Pegasus.

The pinkette was talking with her friends "Man, I'm a little worried I mean this is the last match of the tournament I almost lost a couple of times I've won many duels easily, And not to mention this matches with the creator of duel monsters himself I'm not sure how I can win." Kikyo with starting to doubt herself until Daisuke walked up and kissed her making her blush while Solomon smiled and Nanami snickered.

"Don't worry you'll do fine and remember even if you lose you'll still get the 1 million dollars," Daisuke said.

The pinkette nodded. But for some reason deep down she wanted to beat she wasn't sure why there was something about him, made her want to impress him. "Don't worry I don't intend to lose I'm going to beat Pegasus."

Meanwhile, Pegasus was observing Kikyo. _'Hmm, what's driving this girl to win the tournament?_ He thought to himself. Unknown to everyone a faint glow shined from behind his hair that covered his left eye. _Hmm, a promise to so many people and a closing orphanage that she calls home what was the name again? Oh yes, the Shin Orphanage for Girls why does that place sound so familiar?'_

Both Kikyo and Pegasus walked to the stage ready to face each other. Pegasus then asks the announcer if you can talk to Kikyo after he was done. The announcer cleared his throat and spoke: "ladies and gentlemen I now present you the final match of the king and queens tournament the Challenger Kikyo vs the creator of duel monsters himself Maximillion Pegasus Before the match begins Mr. Pegasus would like to say a few words."

"Kikyo you are such a remarkable duelist you have come so far in such a short time, When this tournament started I didn't think you would. Let me ask you something that is it you want most in this world is." He said with a smile.

Kikyo arch and eyebrow wonder what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Pegasus chuckled " what I mean is if you defeat me I could give you whatever you want this entire world I could even give you my company if you want. "The entire Dome was silent everyone couldn't believe their ears Pegasus actually put up his own company up as a prize?

"He can't be serious; I mean I understand the one million dollars. But his entire company he must be a loon." Nanami said trying to wrap her head around this

Daisuke nodded "if I know Kikyo she won't accept it."

Kikyo took a deep breath "I didn't join this tournament to get your company, Mr. Pegasus but thanks for the offer. But I'm here for the chance to save my home."

' _Such selfishness and determination, I knew she would make this tournament interesting. But I didn't think she would make it this exciting, hmm hmm hmm hmm, However, Something inside me is forbidding me from using my powers what is it about this girl that makes me not want to use it_.' Pegasus thought to himself.

"You ready to duel?" The pinkette asked with a big smile

"Ready as I'll ever be," Pegasus replied, the creator and challenger walked to the table and shuffled each other's decks. Without breaking eye contact they both sat down and got ready.

As Kikyo took her seat she thought to herself _'This is the last duel it all comes down to this I'm not doing this to myself .this is for all the people that help me get this far the rivals I met here today and my friends. It all comes down to this.'_

Kikyo / Pegasus. "Let's duel!"

-Kikyo: 2000, Pegasus 2000-

"Age before beauty." Kikyo jokes.

"Why thank you my dear." the white-haired man replied.

"I'll start this duel off by placing one card face-down and one monster faced down as well. And that's all for now." He said with a smile.

"Okay my draw!" she looked at her card and found it was an arm. _'Are these pieces of...? Exodia the Forbidden one, I have three of them in my hand. I forgot Daisuke gave me some of his cards and so did Nana, But for him to actually give it to me Exodia. 'She smiled._

However, Pegasus interrupted her thoughts "Are you going to duel or what?"

"All right first I play 'Feral Imp' (1300, 1400), in attack mode then I equip him with the magic card horn of the unicorn giving him 700 extra ATK and DEF points, _'Feral Imp' (2000, 2100)_ , And now I attack your face down monster."

Pegasus just smiled as he and removed the card from the board He didn't seem to care that his monster had just been destroyed.

' _I can't let my arrogance get the best of me, but still why then he played at face down card I thought it was a trap thing I could snare my monster make it weaker Pegasus isn't taking me seriously.'_

"I play Pot of Greed this allows me to draw two cards," she stated and drew saw her Magician of faith and another piece of the Forbidden one end my turn. Your move Pegasus." the pinkette said.

"That was pretty good opening move. But I have to start taking things more seriously now, so I play'Parrot Dragon' (2000, 1300), next I add the equip spell dragon nails which give my dragon and that's an extra 700 attack points, 'Parrot Dragon' (2700, 1300), now I activate my face down card it's called de-spell."

"OH NO!" Kikyo gasped.

"it seems you know how this card works, with this I can destroy your horn of the Unicorn making your monsters attack points returned to the way they were before. 'Feral Imp' (1300, 1400), now my parrot dragon attack."

-Kikyo: 600, Pegasus: 2000-

Back in the stands Daisuke, Nanami, and Solomon all shouted. Kikyo started trembling she had never been so shaken like this before like.

"What's wrong Kikyo, you were so confident the minute ago" He mocked Kikyo.

"Nothing's wrong, just end your turn so I can go," she growled.

back in the stands "Aww man the duel just started and Kikyo's already a thousand points behind I'm not sure if she can win this." Nanami said with fear and concern in her voice

Daisuke gave her a serious look. "She's not going to lose there's only one monster in her deck that can win but she needs all five special cards."

This caught his father's attention "Daisuke you gave her Exodia the Forbidden one? I mean isn't that a bit risky, no one's ever summoned Exodia it'll be a miracle if she can even pull it off."

Daisuke gave his dad a smile " if anyone can summon Exodia it's going to be Kikyo all she has to do is believe in the heart of the cards that's what you always tell me her and Nanami." both Solomon and Nanami nodded.

Back with the duel Kikyo now take her turn "My turn, I draw!" _Another piece of the Forbidden one, I'm close to getting all five, but that's a gamble, too big of a gamble. But sometimes you have to gamble._

"I place one monster face-down defense that's all for now and 1 faced down." Kikyo knew with the card in her hand she wouldn't last long.

"Hmm hmm hmm Looks like the pressure is starting getting to you I have a card that can make your monster reveal it," Pegasus stated

"Not at all am I just rethinking my strategy." she replied with an annoyed tone _'I have four of the five pieces of Exodia but I need to draw the 5th but that's a gamble, it could be at the very bottom like deck for all I know, but I have to take it if I'm going to save my home.'_

"Oh rethinking your strategy huh? Well, then you won't be rethinking it for much longer." Pegasus said while chuckling. "Now I activate the magic card Block Defense with this card I can switch your monster from the defense mode to attack mode.

Kikyo scowled and revealed her face down monster which turned out to be 'Maha Vailo' (1550, 1400)

"And now I attack your monster." Pegasus gave her a sly smirk. "It looks like I win."

"Not if use this card, I activate the spell forbidden chalice, Maha Vailo gets 400 extra attack points this softens the blow of your attack and thanks to his special ability he gains 500 more attack points 'Maha Vailo' (2450, 1400)."

-Kikyo: 350, Pegasus: 2000-

Kikyo was now panicking to do a barely got started now she was close to losing she lowered head till her hair covering her eyes. _'I was way in over my head, to think I could beat Pegasus. Maybe I should just give up, and just accept the fact that I let everyone down.'_

 _(Kikyo what are you doing. The duel's not over yet.) A voice in her head said she recognized it was Daisuke._

' _But what am I supposed to do Daisuke I have 350 life points left and the chances of me drawing The last piece of the Forbidden one are so low I might as well just give up right now'_

 _(The Kikyo I know would never give up in a situation like this, she would play 'till the very end. you have to believe in yourself and in the Heart of the cards if you doubt yourself your cards will start doubting you too don't forget me, Nanami and my father are all here for you. same with Saya and Mika) Daisuke said. Kikyo looked at her deck and saw 5 Hands over it she looked up and saw all her friends smiling at her._

 _(You can do it Kikyo don't give up.) Saya smiled._

 _(Me and Saya didn't raise you to give up, you better stop moping and start winning.) Mika added._

 _(You can't give up not with so much on the line. As your self-appointed sister, I can't let you do that. Kick his butt for all of us.) Nanami said._

 _(Like Daisuke said Kikyo, believe in yourself and in the heart of the cards never doubt yourself and you'll win every time.) Solomon said_

' _Their right, the heart of the cards has always guided me in the hardest times. It's now time for me to believe in it all the way' she thought her Drew the last card._

"Well my dear this has been fun but I have to end its next turn I'm a very busy man by my next turn I'll be the winner," Pegasus stated.

Kikyo just smiled "You won't be winning this duel Pegasus. For you see I have now drawn…." she held up her card and revealed it to Pegasus make him gasp

" **You have** **drawn the five pieces of Exodia!** " Pegasus Exclaimed with shock. this also causes the audience to be shocked as they looked down at the duel, while Daisuke Nanami and Solomon we're cheering her on knowing that she had who.

Pegasus regrettably spoke "I might as well give up, there's nothing in my deck that can stand up to Exodia. Congratulations Kikyo You won the duel and I have to admit. I thought I had you there for a second but turns out Lady Luck. was on your side today." He then claps his hands signaling the announcer to come up on stage. He came up to the stage with both of box and an envelope.

Kikyo looked at the brown box and the envelope He then opened it up and revealed a duel monsters card and saw that it was a picture of Four Hands drawn in a with drawings on the back of them that made us that made a big smiley face.

Pegasus presented her the box and card. "It's called the symbol of friendship, hand-painted by yours truly. It shows that you are now the Queen of Games and here's the check for 1 million dollars. Perhaps the next time we meet the duel of my swing the other way." He then held up Kikyo's arm and stated "the winner of the kings and queens tournament Kikyo Moto." The whole stadium erupted with cheers shouting Kikyo's name and shouting queen of games Kikyo had a big smile on her face and wave to the audience she was happy. She won the money to save her home but was also joyful that she had won the Queen of Games title.

She turned to see that Daisuke, Nanami and rushed over to her. Solomon and Nanami hugged and congratulated her, while Daisuke walked up and kissed her on the lips to which she returned with passion _'Todays is the greatest day of my life I get boyfriend I save my home and I'm the queen of games the best female duelist in the world.'_ she said as tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

* * *

With her story now done Kikyo looked at the children with a smile. Tristan Joey and Sonia had tears in their eyes. It was a very heartwarming story, a girl who was raised in an orphanage, a sworn sister that was always by her side. She meets the guy of her dreams and challenges many powerful people to win the money to save her home and become the best female duelist in the world.

Sonia with tears in her eyes spoke: "that was a great story and to think you actually summoned Exodia the Forbidden one."

"Yeah, just like when Yugi duels Kaiba. Yugi was on the verge of defeat but then he came out with a miracle." Joey said remembering when Yugi first summon Exodia He was on the verge of defeat. Like mother like son When they're about to lose the heart of the cards come through for them.

Tèa just realizes "The symbol of friendship?! Before Yugi duel Kaiba. I wrote a symbol that was showed the bond that we all had. Was it the same symbol that was on the card Pegasus gave you?"

Kikyo nodded "Yes you're right, it's hanging on the shelf over there." she pointed behind her. They all looked to see that the very card that she won from Pegasus, it was in a small card display case that stood up for the all to see. To Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, it was the same mark that Tèa On their hands. The brunette in question smiled knowing that Kikyo was helping them the whole time not to mention Yugi in his duel with Kaiba.

"I never realized that I wrote something that was Important to you Kikyo," Tèa said. "But Solomon you told me that no one has ever assembled the five pieces of Exodia."

Solomon rubbed his head nervously "Must have slipped my mind." he replied. HIs embarrassment made Kikyo giggle to which he glared at her.

"What I really liked about the story is your old man Yugi the guy sounds like a great guy," Tristan stated

"Yes, my son was a good man," Solomon said.

"And was a good husband too," Kikyo added.

This confused Joey "what do you mean 'was'?"

Kikyo, Solomon, and Yugi all look down to the ground with sad looks in their eyes that gave Joey his answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." He apologized.

Kikyo took a deep breath and smiled "No it's okay you didn't know. Daisuke died of leukemia. Even though they said he wouldn't live long, Daisuke wasn't afraid of anything not even death scared him on his deathbed he's told me this. (Kikyo, whatever you do make sure you're always happy. And like I always say my heart will always be in your cards and in your heart as well. What makes me sad is I won't be able to see Yugi grow up Please tell him that I love him and that I would have loved to play duel monsters with him.) Every day I wish he were still here I'm pretty sure you would have loved to meet you all."

"Yes, my son wasn't afraid of anything, even deathbed didn't scare him. That day was the hardest day for all of us, for him too did it was unfair." Solomon stated with sadness in his voice

Sonia decides to change the subject "Oh yeah there is one thing I want to ask you where you got Tea's Millennium star and Yugi puzzle from?"

Kikyo rubbed her chin "Well I got it from a merchant in Egypt. You see Solomon's friend, Professor Hawkins Asked me and him if we would like to come along on one of his expeditions because I've always wanted to see Egypt I decide to go. Since Solomon already went, he decided to stay behind to look after Yugi and the card shop. we stopped in town to see to get some supplies for our Expedition when I came across an old Merchant who was selling jewelry, and the Millennium star was the first thing I saw to me it was beautiful and it instantly made me think of Téa. By the time I got back, it was Tea's birthday And I thought I would surprise her with it."

After telling the children how she got the millennium puzzle and star Kikyo Looked at the clock it was 7 p.m. And realized that the Regional Dueling Tournament was going to start, In 30 minutes Joey decided to take the time and ask Kikyo if she can help train him for a bit she happily said yes after half an hour of dueling, The tournament is about to start everyone got To their seats, Solomon turned on the TV and saw that the finals were starting. And saw the final Contestants Squaring off.

In the duel monsters duel dome with thousands of fans in it cheering the regional dueling finals had now begun.

Announcer: Good evening, monster fans and are ten million viewers at home where her tonight, the winner of the Regional dueling championships will now be decided. Let's introduce our contestants; our first contestant is Weevil the bug brawler. And His opponent, the number one ranked the Rex Raptor Dino duelist.

* * *

"Bug Boy versus Dinosaur Breathe aww man it should have been me out there," Joey whined

"Joey, those two have been dueling a lot longer than you have. So they have a lot more experience than you do. you may be trained with Solomon for a while now but you still have a lot to learn about Duel Monsters one of the many things is don't get too overconfident and don't bite off more than you can chew." Kikyo stated.

"Speaking of which, a package arrived for you Yugi," Solomon said.

Yugi took the package "It's from industrial illusions."

"Isn't that the company that makes the Duel Monsters game why would they be sending you a package?" Joey asked.

"They must have heard that you beat the world champion Yugi, "Kikyo stated.

"It wasn't an official to match but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me." Yugi thought back to Him and Kaiba's duel If not for Exodia he would have lost for sure.

Joey rubbed his head "Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache."

"Whoa! Guys, look Rex Raptor stomped weevil." Tristan exclaimed

"Hey, Tèa, are these two any good," Sonia asked.

"Oh yes they're very tough customers, Weevil specializes in bug type monsters and he's a great strategist, Then you have Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards, he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents," Tèa told her.

Joey smiled "Itsy bitsy bug, against dueling' dinos, Raptor has got this one in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yugi said.

Rex took his turn. "Alright, weevil, consider yourself dinosaur Chow. I summon the terrible 'two-headed King Rex' (1600, 1200.) your move."

Weevil chuckled and places one card face down. "Hee hee hee and all I have is this week little bug. I summon 'basic insect' (500, 700).

"He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur the place will be covered in bug guts, Joey stated

"Maybe, but I wouldn't underestimate weevil," Yugi exclaimed.

"King Rex let's take this Championship Stomp 'Em," Rex shouted.

"Hee, hee, hee, you attacked your way into my trap, but how could you not understand when you attack my shadow spell activates which weakens your 'King Rex' (900, 1200)."

"OH No!" Rex exclaimed.

"And now I equip my monster with insect armor with laser cannon which gives my basic insect an extra 700 attack point boost 'Basic insect' '1200, 700). Not such a weak little bug after all huh... ATTACK!" the basic insect' cannon blasted the Two-Headed King Rex and it disappears in a red light. "King Rex is extinct"

"No beaten, by a bug." Rex sighed.

Weevil then held up his deck in Victory.

* * *

"Whoa, King Rex, squashed by a bug," Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll say, they always say never underestimate insects, and Weevil just proved it," Sonia stated.

As Weevil's console Lowered the floor opened up and out came a long white-haired man with a red business suit it was Maximillion Pegasus with a Shiny Gold trophy in his hand. He walked over and presented it to weevil.

"Congratulations." Pegasus said Weevil then took the trophy and thanked him for it "And as Regional Champion I invited you to a bold new tournament at duelist kingdom."

Right now we find Pegasus in his limo talking to one of his workers.

"Mr. Pegasus with the announcement that you made tonight will have thousands of duelists flocking duelist Kingdom"

"Yes, an event such as this, Will hopefully Attract those who possess the Millennium items I seek, which reminds me of…"

"Package was delivered to the boy just as you ordered."

He closed his eyes and then opened them "Excellent…"

* * *

"With all the excitement of the Championships, you forgot to open your package Yugi," Solomon stated

"What could it be?" Yugi asks he opened the box and reveal some kind of glove, two star-like objects, and a videotape.

"A glove and some stars." Sonia pronounced

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video. " Tristan added.

"Pop it in and check it out." Joey insisted.

"Ok," Yugi replied. He popped it into The VCR and an image of Pegasus appeared on the screen.

"Greetings little Yugi, son of Kikyo. I'm Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Joey remarked.

"We just saw him on TV." Tèa.

Kikyo was surprised She never thought she would Pegasus again. But something off as she continues to watch the video,

"I've heard some terribly interesting about you. Your Impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba, intrigued me so much I've decided to investigate your Amazing dueling skills personally. Right here, right now we will hold a special we'll play with a strict time limit of 15 minutes. When times up the player with the most life points left will be the winner. And the only one to witness of the duel will be the bearer of the Millennium star are ready?"

"Wha…" Yugi uttered.

"Huh?" Tèa voiced.

"He can expect you to play against a videotape?" Joey exclaimed.

"That's crazy," Tristan added.

"I agree." Sonia expressed.

Pegasus chuckled '"No it's magic!" A mysterious glow came from behind his hair. Causing the entire room from Dark and the others Stopped moving Except Yugi and Tèa.

"Yugi, what's going on? It's so dark and cold." Tèa Announced.

"Not just that. The others aren't moving." Tèa turned around and saw that Yugi was right, everyone wasn't moving at all.

Pegasus giggled "We're, no longer in the world the both of you know. But I'll return all of you after our game."

Yugi: Then it's time to duel!

Tèa: I agree!

Both the millennium puzzle and millennium star began to glow

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi shouted and transformed into Yami Yugi.

"An-Zu-Oh!" Tèa shouted and in a bright light she transformed, her hair grew long and spikey. Her School coat's long sleeves now went above her elbow and her white shirt became black and, her normal skirt became a tennis skirt with black leggings. And she now wore a pair of ankle high low heeled leather boots appeared on her feet. Tèa had now become Hikari Tèa.

"Start the clock and make your move Pegasus." Yami Yugi said with a smirk as did Hikari Tèa.

"Excellent. Let's begin" Pegasus stated.

-Yami Yugi: 2000, Pegasus: 2000-

"Nervous, Yugi-boy? Tèa-girl. The both of you have never dueled against someone like me before." Pegasus remarked.

"You may be good, but Kikyo beat you so can we." Hikari Tèa voiced.

"I assure you I am, Plus Kikyo just got lucky when she drew Exodia."

"But like her before us, we will beat you and save our friends," Yami Yugi said.

A glow appeared from behind Pegasus hair. "The both of you won't save any of that dragon cards."

"Wha..."

"How did he…." both duelists were shocked to see that Pegasus read their minds.

"I told you never faced a duelist like me before, I know every move you two make before you can even make it." With that statement, Both Yami Yugi and Hikari Tèa scowled.

"Knowing Every move you make gives me distinct advantage don't you think In fact I can anticipate the both of you next play with this Dragon capture jar It will draw the Kumori Dragon straight from the card imprisoning the Beast." a Bright light blinded both Yami Yugi and Hikari Tèa as the light die down The Kumori Dragon appeared in front of them In a burst of purple Mist it was sent into Pegasus Dragon Capture Jar card.

"Yugi did you see that. He brought the monster on the card to life." Hikari Tèa.

Yami Yugi didn't listen he was too busy thinking ' _This is crazy, first he read my mind. Then he brings the monster on the card to life'_

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the 'Shadow Realm'. A mystical place, where incredible monsters can be summoned. And the Impossible is quite possible.

"But what you're telling us can't be true." Yami Yugi exclaimed.

"Tell me Yugi, Tèa do you two believe there's magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know you invented this game?" Hikari Tèa

"What if I told you I didn't?"

This took both of them by surprise. "In ancient times the Egyptians called this the shadow game. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in different dimensions just as we're doing now, but not with cards they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful the Egyptian lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story Pegasus but these Monsters can't be real." Yami Yugi explained.

"Tell that to my dragon Piper, as his flute of resurrection of frees your Kumori dragon but put him under my control. "A purple Idol like monster Appeared and started playing its flute and suddenly the Kumori dragon had appeared in front of them.

"Yugi, we have to counterattack." Hikari Tèa voiced.

"I know, I summon silver fang." a white wolf jumped out of its card however the dragon phased out of the TV and used its fire breath and instantly incinerating the wolf. Yami Yugi and Hikari Tèa covered themselves from the flames.

-Yami Yugi: 1700, Pegasus: 2000-

"Ha! As you both can see these monsters are very real heh, heh, heh, heh. And also quite dangerous." Pegasus continued to laugh "Ah Yugi-boy and Tèa-girl the way you both scowl and sneer so defiant and yet helpless and so completely ignorant of the powers of your millennium puzzle and star."

"What?!" they both exclaimed

"5000 years ago a powerful pharaoh and his Queen lock the magic of the Shadow games away."

"What's this have to do with us?" Hikari Tèa.

Pegasus continued. "The Pharaoh and queen captured the magical Energies in 8 mystical Millennium items."

This intrigued both them both "8 items you're saying me and Tèa have two of them."

"Yes and there are mystical energy locked within it... magic that can change your life forever if you only knew how

Unleash it."

"But why are you telling us this?" Hikari Tèa asked.

"Why? Simply because I need you to know that or perhaps I said too much and since the clock is still ticking I suggest we resume playing our little duel.

' _He's right time running out and I still haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick.'_ Yami Yugi thought to himself. Pegasus move the strand of away from its face Revealing is Millennium Eye this caught Hikari Tea's Attention. Yami Yugi was about to call his Zombie Warrior. Hikari Tèa stopped him and whispered in his ear "Wait a minute did you see that second ago his eye. Yes, his left eye it lets him see our cards how about you draw a card from the deck instead, trust me it will work. "Taking Hikari Tea's advice Yami Yugi drew from the deck.

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior. And I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap that makes even zombies lie down and play dead."

Yami Yugi smiled "Not this time, thanks to Tèa I figured out your little game Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand but you can't see the ones I pull from the deck. My next card is the Dark Magician!"

"Oh, a big scary Dark Magician."

"Mock me while you can, Pegasus your dragon won't survive this dark magician, dark magic attack!"

Yami Yugi shouted

-Yami Yugi: 1700, Pegasus: 1000-

' _That seemed a bit too easy.' Hikari Tèa thought to herself._

Pegasus trembled for a second but then burst out laughing "Hahaha, nicely played. But by playing that one card you have already insured my victory. 'Pegasus then Drew from his own deck." Of, a very rare card this is the fearsome faceless mage."

"Yugi, have you ever seen that card before."

"No, I haven't Tèa I haven't."

"But my dark magician is still one of the strongest spellcasters in the game. Yami Yugi stated

"But how will he fare? When I combine, my faceless mage with two equally rare eyes of Illusion. "The faceless mage emerged from his card giggling

"Dark Magician, dark magic attack." he ordered his favorite monster to attack." the dark Mage launches an attack before it hit the faceless mage Drew a golden eye symbol and blocked the dark magic attack. The bright light blinded both Yami Yugi and Hikari Tèa Cover their eyes and called out to the Dark Magician to see that hit attacked and not do anything at all.

"I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian." As the elf Warrior charge suddenly he was destroyed by a ball of dark energy.

-Yami Yugi: 600, Pegasus: 1000

They both looked to see that the Dark Magician was the one who threw the attack somehow the eye of illusions was they both thought.

"Well Yugi, seeing how I have the most life points it appears I am the victor." Pegasus clapped his hands together.

"Times not up yet Pegasus, Yugi quickly I use the Summoned Skull now." Hikari Tèa Exclaimed.

Yami Yugi nodded his head "All right Tèa, I play Summoned Skull. "As the skeleton-like monster prepared to strike. The Clock Struck 0 and both monsters vanished.

"Well looks like we ran out of time, but how close was that? If you were able to finish that attack I would have lost."

"I have taken the measure of your talents here today, Yugi Moto and when next we duel will we shall play for a far higher Stakes."

"We're done playing games Pegasus." Yami Yugi said

"Tsk tsk tsk the both of you are acting like I'm giving you a choice in the matter." Pegasus brushed his hair away revealing his Millennium eye shocking both Yami Yugi and Hikari Tèa.

"The Millennium Eye doesn't just give me the power to read people's minds. It also gives me the power of Eternal youth and it also has the power to steal people's Souls." A beam of light hit both Kikyo and Solomon causing their souls to be sucked into the TV with the both calling out Yugi and Tèa;s. Yami Yugi and Hikari Tèa. Suddenly, they turned back into Yugi and Tèa. And they rushed towards the TV. And called out Kikyo and Solomon' names as Pegasus' laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

AN: This took me a long time to me it seems I rushed through the chapter; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. and The Eternal youth thing think about it Pegasus wants to reunite with his love to see Cecilia passed on but it might take years upon years to get all the Millennium item so I thought Pegasus could use the Millennium Eye to keep himself young so when he revived her he'd still be young enough to spend his life with her also I think I'm going to need some help me writing the duels out PM me if you want to help.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

After the duel between Yugi and Pegasus, the gang had a rough time sleeping that night especially Yugi and Tèa. The next day, the gang noticed Tèa didn't attend school. How could they blame her She watched her own teachers be abducted right before her very eyes. After school ended Yugi walked to the roof at the horizon, 'How did I get into this mess? I can't believe Mom and Grandpa are actually gone.' He thought as images of Kikyo and Solomon raced through his mind. 'One minute they're right beside us, then the next, Pegasus shows up and uses some weird magic to steal their souls away.' He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. 'What could Pegasus want with both me and Tèa? And could it have something to do with our Millennium Items? Well, I'll get them back, and I'll beat Pegasus at his own game… whatever that is. And I bet Tèa is thinking the same thing too.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gardner house. Tèa on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'Kikyo, Solomon... I can't accept that the both of you are gone.' Suddenly a knock came from her door. "Come in," Tèa said with a frown.

Her mother Natasha Gardner entered the room with a package and envelope in hand. She had long brown hair that went to her lower bacl and wore a white blouse with a black skirt that went to her knees. She was surprised when Tèa said she didn't want to go to school today. But she knew that her daughter was having a rough time. Kikyo and Solomon were placed in the hospital, after some sort of incident at her friend's house. She walked up to the bed and spoke. "Tèa, honey, I know you're still upset. But a package just came for you it's from Industrial Illusions." Tèa arched an eyebrow upon hearing the company's name. She looked at the package, and took it from her mom and read the note. She then began to sweat. Natasha had a confused look on her face. "Tèa, is something wrong?"

Tèa shook her head. "No, Mom, everything's fine. I'm just a little excited... I mean This is the company that makes the Duel Monsters Game. Mom, can you please leave I would like to open this myself if you don't mind." She wasn't trying to be rude to her mother, but she was worried that what happened to Kikyo and Solomon could happen to her as well. Natasha was confused however, she shrugged it off before she left, Natasha told her she would be making dinner. After she exited the room, Tèa opened the package. Inside was the same glove and stars Yugi received, and a videotape. which made Tèa feel both scared and nervous. Tea took the tape and popped it in the VCR,

* * *

Joey entered his house. Like Yugi and the others, he too was thinking about what happened last night. As he walked into the living room he saw his father Thomas Wheeler. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans and was sitting on the couch with a videotape in hand. "Hey, pops how's it going?" Joey asked.

"Good, but you might want to sit down, for what I'm going to tell you," Thomas suggested his son. Joey sat down next to him, puzzled was something wrong? "I'll tell you the good news first." He smiled. "Your mom and I are getting back together."

"D-d-dad your joking right?" He gave a nervous laugh. The older wheeler shook his head. Joey pinched his cheek hard to see if he was dreaming. The pain made it clear he wasn't. With a big smile, Joey leaped off the couch and did the can-can, moving his legs up and down. Finally, he can see his little sister and mother, and they can all be a family again.

Thomas chuckled nervously at his son's antics, his expression turned serious. "Joey, I hate to interrupt but… I have to show you the bad news." Joey stopped dancing and sat back down on the couch. Thomas popped the tape in the VCR.

The video started and showed Joey's sister Serenity. she had auburn hair and wore pink pajamas. Serenity waved. "Hey, big brother. Hi, daddy. I really miss you both. And I'm glad that we're going to be a family again. I can't believe it's been 6 years since I last saw the both of you. Joey, I've heard that you've been playing Duel Monsters from dad. I also play as well." This surprised Joey. He didn't think his little sister would be into the game as well. "I had hoped that we could duel each other, but it seems like I'm running out of time because of…" A single tear escaped her eye. "Well, you know what I mean. Mom helped me make this video so you both don't forget my face. Take care, joey. you too, dad."

Joey had a sad look on his face "Running out of time…?" He knew what that meant Joey slowly turned to his dad. "Dad, how long till she loses her sight?"

Thomas sighed. "Your mom said 9 months at best."

Joey nodded and went upstairs to think.

* * *

Yugi got home when he noticed a letter in the door. he took it out to see several cards inside. "It's from Pegasus…" He took one card out it showed a picture of an island with a castle. "an invitation to the duelist kingdom tournament."

* * *

The next day at Domino High School. while Yugi and the Gang were walking to class. They spotted Tèa walking down the hall. They were glad to see her today. But she looked a bit jumpy. And they could see she had dark circles around her eyes, she must not have had slept well last night. After class, the gang walked over to see how she was. "Hey, Tèa you seem a bit edgy today Did something happen?" Sonia asked. Tèa was like a sister to her, and Sonia knew when there was something was off with her.

The brunette took a deep breath and spoke. "Yesterday, I received a package from Industrial Illusions, just like Yugi did…" The gang's eyes widened from shock.

Yugi was the first to recover. "What happened? Did Pegasus take your mom?" Yugi met Natasha when Tèa brought her to the game shop to buy some cards. and Yugi thought of her as the aunt he never had. Not to mention she became close friends with his mom.

Tèa shook her head. "I asked my mom to leave the room before I played the videotape." She then told them what transpired last night.

* * *

Flashback

Tèa popped the tape in the VCR. The image of Pegasus smiling appeared on the screen. "Hello, Tèa-girl I have sent this tape to test your skills, and to see how you would measure up to Kikyo's we'll play with a strict time limit of 15 minutes are you ready?" The room turned into the same dark dimension she and Yugi were last night. Tèa scowled "It's time to duel!" Her millennium star glowed. "An-Zu-Oh!" Tèa transformed into Hikari Tèa.

-Hikari Tèa: 2000, Pegasus: 2000-

'It's time for payback for what he did to Kikyo and Solomon,' she thought.

Pegasus smiled. "I sure hope you do get payback for what I did to them." Hikari Tèa flinched. Pegasus read her mind just like he did to Yugi. How could she duel someone who can read minds? Pegasus kept smiling. "I do hope you fare better than Yugi-boy did. And being the gentleman I am, I'll let you go first." Hikari Tèa scowled as she drew her first card. A glow appeared from behind Pegasus's hair. "You won't win this duel with that Lady Assailant of Flames card." Hikari Tèa gasped looking at her card. Pegasus gave her a confident grin. "From what you saw from my duel with Yugi-boy, you're going to have a hard time hiding your secrets as long as I have my Millennium Eye. I know all your strategies and skills. So why don't you just give up?"

Hikari Tèa cringed at him. "I never give up! I play Lady Assailant Of Flames (1500, 1000) in defense mode." From a pillar of flames, the female monster emerged ready for battle. "Next I place a card face down and end my turn."

Pegasus chortled. "Looks like it's my turn. First I place two cards face down, Then I play Red Archery Girl (1400, 1500) in attack mode." A wave of water erupted from the card, and out of the water came a mermaid with a red bow in a giant clam the mermaid. She giggled at Hikari Tèa causing her to become annoyed. "And that should do for now. Your turn again." This surprised Hikari Tèa. 'Wait a minute? Why didn't he attack?'

Pegasus kept smirking, I already know what you're going to do. First, you're going to switch Lady Assailant of Flames into attack mode. Then you're going to equip the spell Salamandra in a combo attack; however, I already plan to counter your combo.

Hikari Tèa commenced with her turn. "First I switch Lady Assailant Of Flames from defense to attack mode, now I reveal my face down card, Salamandra. With this card, I can increase My lady assailants attack points by 700 Lady Assailant Of Flames (1500 - 2200, 1000). Now Lady Assailant roast that mermaid!" A sword appeared in the fire monster's hand and it charged the mermaid.

Pegasus waved his finger back and forth. "I wouldn't be so sure. I activate my trap card Tears of a Mermaid! This trap will cancel your Salamandra the moment it's activated." Bubbly tears appeared from the Red Archery Girl's eyes. the bubbles surrounded the pyro monster then suddenly Lady Assailant Of Flames ( 2200 - 1500, 1000). "So what Pegasus My Lady Assailant is still stronger than your Red Archery Girl."

Pegasus chuckled "I wouldn't be so sure my dear, You forgot about my other face down card." He then revealed his down card. "I activate the trap, reinforcements With this trap card I can increase my Red Archery Girl's attack points by 500, making her more than strong enough to dowse your Lady Assailant of Flames." Red Archery Girl (1400 - 1900, 1500) The Red Archery Girl's arrow glowed before she fired it. It struck the opposing monster through the chest, instantly destroying it.

-Hikari Tèa: 1600, Pegasus: 2000-

"Oh, Tèa-girl I had hoped Kikyo would have taught you better than this. But I see you're still a novice compared to the both of us." Pegasus continued to laugh.

Hikari Tèa narrowed her eyes. She was completely flustered how could she beat someone who can read minds. She shook her head and continued to duel. "The duel's not over yet Pegasus. Did you forget that reinforcements effect wears off after one turn so your Red Archery Girl's attack returns its original value." Just as she informed his monsters attack points returned to normal Red Archery Girl (1900 - 1400, 1500)."

"Could it be? My turn again?" He drew from his deck. "I place one card face down and one Monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Hikari Tèa drew her next card and smiled. "First I place a card face down. Next, I summon Seiyaryu (2500, 2300) in attack mode!" The dark room became enveloped in a bright flash of light, causing Pegasus to cover his eyes. When the light died down, it revealed a majestic pink dragon that roared, itching for a fight. "Looks like the duel has turned in my favor. Now, Seiyaryu! Attack! holy fire!" The pink dragon fired a blue stream of fire and incinerated the mermaid. causing Pegasus to cover himself from the flames.

-Hikari Tèa: 1600, Pegasus: 900-

Hikari Tèa smiled thinking that she had the upper hand. however Pegasus trembled for a second before he burst out laughing. the brunette knew him laughing wasn't a good sign. She focused on him and what he would do next. "Hahaha, nicely played, but by playing that one card you have assured my victory."

Hikari Tèa cringed."I end my turn." She reluctantly said with a frown.

Pegasus smiled. "Oh goodie, it's my turn again. First I activate Dragon capture jar. from what you witnessed in my duel with Yugi-boy this card allows me to steal a dragon from your said of the field and imprison the beast." A purple mist erupted from the jar and enveloped the pink dragon was drawn into the jar.

"No! Seiyaryu!" She shouted.

"Now I flip summon Dragon Piper (200, 1800) and I free your Seiyaryu but put it under my control." The purple monster began the play its flute. Pegasus continued to laugh and out of jar came the pink colored dragon. "How does it feel to have one of your most trusted monsters on my side the field Tèa-girl"

"I don't like it one bit Pegasus!" she growled

Pegasus chuckled at her remark.

Hikari Tèa frowned. 'I got to defend for now, until I can think of something. But time is running out.' she drew her next card. "I play a monster face-down. and another faced down too and end my turn."

"Looks like it's my turn again. And I think I'll strike your life points again," he drew from his deck and smiled. "I play the spell Block Defense. With this card, I can switch your monster from defense mode to attack mode."

The face-down card flipped and revealed Maha Vailo (1550, 1400). Hikari Tèa scowled in frustration. While Pegasus just snickered. "Seiyaryu! time to put that magician out of the show business!" The pink dragon did as ordered. And destroyed its opponent's monster. Hikari Tèa covered herself from the heat of the flames.

-Hikari Tèa: 650, Pegasus: 900-

Pegasus's laughter was starting to get on her nerves. "This has been very fun. But it seems our time is now over."

"Time's not up yet, Pegasus. I still have one move left, and I choose my Wingweaver (2750, 2400) and equip her with my face down Elf's Light and the Silver Bow and Arrow from my hand." A 6-winged fairy appeared with a bow and arrow in hand. Causing Pegasus to cringe before the six-winged fairy could destroy the dragon they both vanished indicating that the clock had stopped.

Pegasus grinned. "It seems like our time is up. But how close was that?" he mocked her. "If you would have completed that attack, I would have lost. I have taken in your skill just as I took in Yugi-boy's. And just as I told him the next time will play for much higher stakes." Pegasus laughter echoed throughout the room as the video ended. Hikari Tèa turned back to normal Tèa. She began to pant heavily. "Huff…huff...huff…I-I lost…"

* * *

End of flashback

The gang was shocked to hear that Pegasus dueled Tèa, and they knew she was ashamed of herself for losing.

Tèa sobbed as her hair covered her eyes.

Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get mom and grandpa back. We'll just have to enter the tournament as contestants. Right now there's no time for tears. Mom and Grandpa wouldn't want us to cry."

Tèa turned to him and smiled. She knew Yugi was right. They had to become contestants in order to save Kikyo and Solomon.

"I mean are you guys really going to enter the tournament? It could be dangerous." Sonia asked wit concern in her voice

Yugi frowned, "We have to risk it."

Tèa nodded in agreement. "For Kikyo and Solomon, No matter what comes our way, we'll face it on together."

"Hey, guys listen to this," Tristan said. "According to the rules on this card, the winner will receive the grand prize of 3 million dollars." This caught Joey's attention.

"I don't care about the money," Yugi smiled. "And who could think about money at a time like this." He looked at Tea.

"Maybe I could use the money to get into that dance school in New York I want to go to." Tea suggested she always wanted to be the world best dancer and the school that she wanted to go to could give her the opportunity the make that dream a reality.

"Hey let me see that," Joey said as he snatched the card out of Tristan's hand.

"I guess Joey does…" Yugi stated.

"3 Mill, in cold hard cash," Joey said with a big smile.

* * *

Later on top of the school roof. We find Joey staring at the sunset, with a lot on his mind.

"Hey, Joey what are you doing up here?" Yugi asked as he walked up to him

"Hmm? just thinking about something," he replied. Yugi sat down beside him.

"Yugi, you do know I care about your mom and gramps right? I mean he taught me everything about the heart of the cards of how to be a great duelist. Not to mention your mom. I know she only taught me for a short... but I can say your mom's a great teacher as well."

"Thank you, Joey, I really appreciate it." Yugi smiled.

"I mean it! One way or another I'll help you and Tea beat Pegasus!" Joey exclaimed.

"It really means a lot to me, Joey. I'm glad we're friends." Yugi happily replied

"Remember the first time we met?"

"I'll never forget, and it was all because of the millennium puzzle."

They both got back to how they first met and became friends. Although they weren't exactly friends at first, Joey and Tristan were playing keep-away with his millennium puzzle and they were being real jerks as well but deep down they were trying to get him to be ready for the real bullies. But, Joey threw a piece of the millennium puzzle out the window of a building into the river. The next day, Joey and Tristan were confronted by a huge student and, were beaten to a pulp. As, the older student was about to attack some more when Yugi showed up, and try to get him to stop hurting them. However, the bully turns his attention to him. And started to attack him both Joey and Tristan watch and saw that Yugi was a lot tougher than they thought, just as the bully was about to wale on Yugi some more when a teacher showed up and stopped the fight and reported it to the principal as a result the older student was expelled for his act of violence afterward Joey walked up to Yugi and apologized for being such a jerk and after that he went to the river and dove into it and eventually found the Puzzle piece and the next day gave it back to Yugi and from that day both Yugi and Joey became best friends.

"The truth of the matter is you're the best friend I ever had," Joey said with a smile.

Yugi frowned. "Too bad you can't go with me to rescue Mom and Grandpa."

Joey continued to smile. "Don't worry. Somehow, someway, I promise we'll do it together."

"But how will you go without an invitation?" Yugi questioned.

"Hmm." Joey thought to himself before it hit him. "Hey, Yuge, why don't you get me one of your star-chips? When Tristan read out the rules of the tournament, he mentioned that you need at least one star-chip to enter the tournament."

Yugi smile nodded his head. "Good idea Joey, Right before we get to the boat I'll give you one of my star-chips."

Joey's smile grew. "Well… I'm not just a pretty face you know."

* * *

Two days later Yugi, Joey, and Tea approached the boat set to leave for the Duelist Kingdom.

Yugi was wearing his school clothes while Tea wore her pink school blazer and blue skirt with black leggings and light brown boots. Joey's attire consisted of a dark green jacket white T-shirt Blue jeans and black and white sneakers. As they got to the docks they saw so many duelists.

"Whoa! I never saw so many duelists in one place before." Joey stated with surprise.

Tea smiled. "As Kikyo said, duelists come from all over to compete in a tournament."

"It's good that you two are coming with me. I'm not sure if I would've been able to take care of this myself," Yugi said.

Joey patted him on the back. "Don't worry, bud. Me and Tea will be here all the way."

"Don't forget that Pegasus is after me too, and right now nothing's going to stop us from recusing Kikyo and Solomon." Tea stated

Elsewhere while the crew were loading the crates of supplies both Tristan who was wearing a light brown trench coat and a white t-shirts and black pants while Sonia wore a pink shirt and blue jeans they both saw the opportunity to sneak aboard.

* * *

The three duelists were now staring at the ocean. "it's good they allowed you onboard joey." Yugi said with a smile.

Joey gave him a firm nod. "Yeah but only because you gave me one of your star-chips."

Tea smiled. "Don't forget that this was your idea joey, and you should keep it down so no one know you two only have one chip each." however unknown they were being spied on by a blond girl in purple cloths.

"Well what do were have here." the blond said the trio turn to face her Joey blushed while Tea gave a skeptical look towards the girl. "The names Mai

However she turned her attention to Yugi "So your Yugi Moto the kid who defeated Seto Kaiba your famous you know."

Yugi smiled. " Thank you."

The blond then looked at Tea and frowned. "So who are you? don't tell me your entered in the tournament?"

Tea frowned "Yes i'm entered whats wrong with that?"

The girl smiled knowing that she was getting to her "I'm saying that you don't belong here you wouldn't last 2 minutes."

This made Tea angry she was about to punch Mai in the face till both Yugi and Joey restrained her she tried to get out of their grip.

"Come on Tea lets go inside." Yugi said as he and Joey dragged Tea inside the ship however Mai gave one last smug smile before the three were out of her sight.

* * *

Right now Tea was still venting her anger. "Ugh! That blonde haired bimbo! I can't believe how rude she is! I'll show her once we get to the Duelist Kingdom!"

Yugi, and Joey, and a lot of the contestants kept their distance. they both knew that when Tea blew her top it was best to stay away from her until she cooled down.

"Hey, don't worry about Mai. She uses those tactics to get in your head." A female voice said from behind them. The three turned to a young girl (I'm not good at describing clothes so I'm going to say she's wearing Carly's Dark Signer clothes from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's without the orange patterns and wearing a Black version of Kaibaman's helmet with hair flowing out the back of the helmet)

Tea and Yugi immediately recognized her.

"Wait a minute! you're the Red-Eyes Queen!" Tea exclaimed.

However, Joey didn't know who she was. "The Red-Eyes Queen?"

"She's one of the best female duelists in the world, and people say that she is equal to Seto Kaiba." Tea explained.

Yugi and Tea noticed that the Red-Eyes Queen was looking at Joey it was hard to tell why with that strange dragon helmet on her head no one knew why she wore it and people have never really seen her face. "It's nice to meet you, and like I said before, don't pay attention to Mai. She plays tricks on people to get their goats."

They all gave her a firm nod. She quickly turned her heel and walked away.

"Hmm..." Joey said

"What wrong Joey?" Tea asked with curiosity.

"Nothing just thinking," Joey replied shrugging his shoulders.

A few minutes later, the three enter the main area as they tried to enter the cabin areas, the guards stopped them and told them that the cabins were off limits.

"Aww man! I can't believe that they won't let us into the cabin areas this is supposed to be a luxury Cruise ship," Joey complained.

"That's because the cabins are for the ones who participated in the previous tournament," A male voice came from behind them.

The three looked to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor standing behind them.

"Whoa! Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor the dino duelist." Joey exclaimed with excitement.

Unlike Yugi and Joey who were excited, Tea got a bad feeling about Weevil. she didn't trust Weevil and something about his smile that felt…off. While Yugi and Joey continued to talk to Weevil and Rex, Tea turned to see the Red-Eyes Queen looking their way with her arms crossed. after Yugi and Joey finished their conversation with Weevil and Rex. Joey walked over the other duelists who were trading.

Tea noticed that the Red-Eyes Queen's gaze turned to where Joey had gone. This puzzled Tea. There was not much known about the Red-Eyes Queen. The only thing Tea knew was that she was a mysterious duelist and she appeared about three months after Kaiba became champion. People said that her skills were equal to Kaiba's. Tea had seen some of her duels on TV and she was definitely very skilled and she knew once the Red-Eye Queen picks her opponent she would not stop until she won. What could she want with Joey?

"Kikyo, this is my first real tournament, and right now I'm so nervous. There are so many duelists here and I'm not sure if I can win," Tea said to herself. That's when she heard the voice in her head again.

(If you keep doubting yourself, you'll never win and catch up to Kikyo. You have to believe in yourself and in your friends, your family and even yourself. If you don't believe in yourself, you'll never be the next Queen of Games. Just keep going and don't look back.)

Tea looked around to see who was talking, but she could see that no one was talking to her what's with all these voices in my head? It's weird.

She decided to go outside and get some fresh air to get her mind off what was going on as she got out she heard a scream.

"JOEY! NO!" Tea ran to see that Joey had jumped off Yugi jumping after him.

She rushed to the rails she turned to see Tristan and Sonia run towards her. Thinking fast Tea spotted a rope ladder and threw it over the ship hoping Yugi and Joey would climb up it Luckily Yugi and Joey spotted it and started to climb up the Rope back onto the ship as they got on board Joey was coughing up water so was Yugi.

"What happened?" Tea asked with worry.

Joey took a few deep breaths before speaking. "It was that worm Weevil. He threw Yugi's Exodia cards over the boat. I jumped in and tried to get them, but I was only able to get two cards back."

Yugi gave him a friendly smile. "It's okay, Joey. What really matters is that you're okay."

"No! it isn't Yugi," he lowered his head in shame. "I can never help anybody especially my own little sister, Serenity."

"You got a little sister, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Yes, you see my parents got divorced years ago. She lives far away with my mom. My dad told me that he and my mom were getting back together. I'm happy I'll be able to see her again but… I'm afraid she won't be able to see me."

This left everyone confused but Joey continued. "You see her eyesight has been bad since she was born so she wears glasses. But because of her condition, she'll eventually go blind, even with surgery. they won't be able to save her eyes but theirs a group of specialists that can perform a special operation and it could save her eyesight, but I can't afford it neither can my parents That's why entered this tournament So I can save Serenity," he said tears in his eyes as he looked at his friends.

A few minutes later the sun rised over horizon, and they saw the Duelist Kingdom.

"Duelist Kingdom. We finally made it." Joey said with excitement

"Yeah, Kikyo and Solomon are on that island, and I'm not going to stop until I bring them home." Tea said with confidence in her voice.

Yugi gave them a firm nod. 'Hang on Mom, Grandpa. We are coming to save you.'

* * *

A/N :Sorry it took so long it had to go over it to a couple of time i hoped u enjoyed it and big shout out Magi Mana for her help and advice please PM or review your thought and advice


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

After the events of the previous night the gang finally made it to duelist Kingdom.

As they exited the ship they saw all the Duelist talking to each other.

"Alright we finally made the Duelist Kingdom all together safe and soun... achoo!"Joey was trying to say before he sneezed making both Tea and Sonia move to the side with disgusted looks on there looks on their faces

"You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for weevil." Yugi sadly said

Short flashback

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" Weevil shouted as he threw the Exodia cards off the boat.

"Oh no those were the Exodia cards my Mom and Grandpa gave me!" Yugi shouted.

"Don't worry Yugi I'll get 'em." Joey said jumping off the boat.

"Joey no!"

End of short flashback

Joey wiped his nose. "speaking of our warmy friend Looks like he Slithered his way off the boat and is ready to start trouble oh I would like to wipe that grin off his face." they all looked to see weevil who was giving the gang a wicked smile

Yugi scowled. ' _I would too but we don't have time for weevil right now.'_

All the other Duelists were talking in a black suit with dark glasses approached them "All duelists please follow the stairs to meet your host."He said pointing to the castle behind him.

As the 5 Heroes walked up the stairs Sonia look to the side and saw a shadowy figure in the trees The figure revealed itself to be young man with long white hair white long sleeve t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey, isn't that Bakura?" Sonia asked.

"Bakura, from school?" Yugi asked back.

"Where is he?" Joey questioned, looking around, but saw no sight of anybody.

Sonia pointed the trees where she saw bakura but all of a sudden he was gone. "That's strange he was right there maybe my mind's playing tricks on me."

"Never mind, Sonia we're on a rescue mission." Tristan said as they continued to walk up the stairs. at the gang made it to the top the other contestants were talking amongst themselves.

"Isn't that Weevil Underwood the regional champion."

"And that's Rex the dino duelist."

A random duel pointed to a teenager with dark blue spiky hair no shirt with blue jean shorts holding a fishing spear.

"Isn't that Mako Tsunami he was third place in the last tournament."

Couple of other random duelists pointed to the Red-Eyes Queen Who had a frown on her face.

"That's the Red-Eyes Queen I hear she didn't compete in the last tournament rumors say that she's equal to Seto Kaiba, i wonder why she wears that dragon helmet."

To the side was a spike haired ( with Vegito's hairstyle.) teenager who wore a long black leather trench coat black jeans and dark brown shoes he seemed to have a scowl on his face.

"Isn't that Xeno Jameser the Seeker of Darkness he's supposed to be the best dark duelist in the world."

all the normal contestant awed at the sight of some of the world's best duelists however their conversation was cut short when the guard from earlier caught their attention.

"Now all contestants I now introduce your host Maximillion Pegasus." he said as he pointed to the balcony of the castle.

Inside the castle the man himself Maximillion Pegasus was walking to the balcony, as he walked his Millennium Eye glowed for a brief second As he exited the castle, He stared down intently at both Yugi and Tea. Pegasus started to chuckle before he spoke.

"Greetings duelists I am Maximillion Pegasus, it is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you to the Duelist Kingdom tournament, you stand before me as the greatest duelists in the world, but come tournaments and only one will be crowned King or Queen of games. And to track your progress you have been given dueling glove and two precious star chips you must wager Them in each duel you compete in to advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the 3 million dollar prize you must win 10 star-chips. 10 will admit you entry into my castle where you will face me in one final duel."

' _Mom and Grandpa are in that castle I won't be able to get in with all the guards around we'll just have to win enough star-chips to enter the castle._ '

"This is a dueling tournament unlike anything you've ever seen before. State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire Island, and new dueling rules will be in effect I would tell you what they are what fun would that be. you'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long, play boldly think strategically and duel mercilessly. you have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves when the sky light up with fireworks the tournament will begin." As he finished talking, Pegasus retreated back into his castle with a grin on his face. ' _The Duelists have arrived Yugi and Téa have taken the bait, the games are about to begin everything's going according to plan_.'

10 minutes later in the meadow close to the castle. Yugi and the Gang were waiting for the firework Joey was getting nervous it was his first big tournament and with his little sister's sight on the line He couldn't afford to make mistakes.

"Yugi be I'm not sure if I can do this, maybe you should take you star-chip back." The blond said try to give back the star back to his friend however Yugi shook his head.

"Remember Joey, this was your idea. And your little sister is counting on you to win that prize money for her so keep the star-chip." Yugi said giving his best friend a friendly smile.

"All you have to do is steer clear of the more experienced duelists" Tèa smiled

"Yep one step at a time." Tristan added

Sonia readjusted her glass. "How about you three rebuild your decks, I mean we have 45 minutes left before the tournament starts it would be good time for the three of you be prepared for anything that's thrown at you." Yugi Tea and Joey gave her a firm nod and took out their decks and started to Reassemble their decks.

It was 5 minutes before the fireworks would go off The gang waited patiently when all the sudden the fireworks start to go off which meant it was finally time to start dueling.

As our 5 Heroes enter the forest they spotted Weevil Underwood who is giving them a mischievous smile.

"Weevil I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi shouted. However Weevil started to laugh as he run away.

"Hey wait!" Yugi shouted as he and the Gang right after Weevil As they ran through the forest all the sudden thousands of moths started flying.

"Hey where'd all these moths come from?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know but they're grossed." Tèa replied covering her head from the moths

"Actually it's not uncommon for for this many moths to be in the forest they only fly if you disturb them."Sonia explained.

"Sonia this isn't the time for a biology lesson." Joey commented.

As they reached a clearing in the forest they noticed Weevil stopped.

Yugi glared at Weevil "No more running weevil it's about time you answered for what you did on the boat."

Weevil cackled "Was I simply running away or was I luring you into another trap."

"I'm done playing your games Weevil it's time to duel!" Yugi's millennium puzzle started the glow as he transformed in the Yami Yugi.

All the sudden the ground started to shake the ground split as an entire Arena rosed from it

Weevil just smiled. "To me this duel is more about revenge than anything And it was more and why I did that to your mother's Exodia cards."

"What's he talking about this the first time Yugi actually met him? Besides the boat." Sonia said.

"Who knows?" Joey commented

"I know." everyone looked at Tea in surprise. "He's the son of Laura remember Kikyo's story when she first entered the kings and queens tournament her first opponent was Laura Konchū."

"How do you know Tea?" Tristan asked.

Tea the scowled at Weevil. "It's easy to figure out bug type duelist good strategist a hatred for Kikyo not to mention the way he threw Yugi's exodia cards of the ship."

Yami Yugi frowned. "So that's why you threw them overboard to get revenge for what my mom did to your mother."

Weevil continued to cackle. "Exactly Yugi so let's begin the duel so i can eliminate you and avenge my mother's loss." as weevil took his side.

Yami Yugi was about to take his position right before Tea stop him "Tea, what are you doing what are you doing?"

He saw that she had a serious look on her face whatever she had that look he knew he had to listen. "look around us doesn't it look like a certain card that's in the game."

He thought for a minute until it dawned upon him. "The forest field spell card!" This made Tea smile

Tea nodded "It means that the monsters might get a power boost from the forest area." This made Weevil trip.

"Judging from how you tripped, you know that too Weevil." However Weevil just laughed as if she had just said a joke.

"So what if you know about the field power bonus that doesn't mean you know the rest of the rules that I stole."

However Tea started to laugh. "I didn't even say field power bonus or you stealing the rules because of that big ego of yours You just given away many of your secret unlike your mom Laura you're a cheater stealing things and hoping you'll have an unfair advantage."

This caused Weevil to panic Somehow of this girl used his ego to get valuable information out of him how did she play him like a fiddle now Yugi knew about the field power bonus and that he cheated but he won't have a good advantage however he knew new rules than they did that still gave him the advantage.

"Are we going to duel or not I'm getting irritated!" Weevil said with a frown as he climbed up to the red terminal while Yami Yugi took the blue. "I noticed you have only one Star-chip Yugi I guess you'll give me the pleasure of eliminating from the tournament once you're gone the rest will be Easy Pickins."

"Not if I take yours first weevil this is an all-or-nothing match for the both of us."

"What? why would I risk my two star-chips when you only have one?"

"Because I have something you would want just as much, my entire duel monsters deck."

"So you risked your grandpa's deck, fine with me winning all your card will allow me to exterminate you permanently."

"Exterminate?" Sonia said.

"Swat that bug freak like a mosquito." Joey exclaimed.

"Hey look Yugi versus Weevil." A duelist as many duelists came watch The Duel unfold.

-Yami Yugi: 2000, Weevil: 2000-

Weevil gave Yami Yugi a Wicked smile

"I'll Start this duel off with my Killer needle!" Weevil declared, Summoning his first Monster of the Duel, which started off with 1200 Attack, before it rose to 1560.

"As you know with the Field Power Bonus increases the power of all my Insect Monsters by 30%. Let's hope you have some Insect Cards in your Deck." Weevil mocked, but Yami Yugi just ignored him, drew his first card and smiled.

"I summon Silver Fang!" Yami Yugi called, surprising Weevil as he Summoned it in Attack Mode.

And was surprised further as its 1200 Attack Points rose to 1560.

Confused, Weevil questioned. "How come your Monster got as much power as my Killer Needle!?"

"Maybe if you weren't so hugged up on your gross insects, you would have realized that insects aren't the only things that lurk in the forest." Tea called from the sides.

This irritated Weevil, while Yami Yugi smirked. "I'm not done yet weevil next I play the Mystical Moon Magic Card to raise his power by 300 Points."

Silver Fang howald at the sight of the Moon, while his Attack rose to a mighty 1860.

"Now Silver Fang attack!" Yami Yugi commanded, to which the Snowwolf charged the giant Insect with extreme ferocity, slashing its claws right through the giant bee's torso, destroying it as it blasted to pieces.

-Yami Yugi: 2000, Weevil: 1700-

With Killer Needle Destroyed and his Life Points taken down, Weevil grit his teeth.

"How dare you destroy my beautiful bug!" He yelled.

"You're a liar and a cheat Weevil, if you think bending the rules will give you an edge then you're sadly mistaken." Yami Yugi stated, before telling his opponent. "Now I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"That's telling him Yugi. Show that bug loving freak how a real Duelist plays!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah Yugi. Go for it!" Sonia cheered.

However a loud annoying laughter came from behind them.

"Hahaha you think that's really going to help him win."

Tea scowled she knew exactly who the voice belonged to they all turned to see Mai Valentine.

Mai chuckled as she told them. "Weevil is the Regional champion. Your little Yugi doesn't have chance just because he got lucky with one turn."

However, Tea then chuckled and said. "It takes more than a title to be a Duelist, Mai, not to mention Yugi is the son of Kikyo Moto, the Queen of Duel Monsters."

This caused Mai and all the other duelists the gasp in shock.

"And you're also looking at Kikyo's apprentice, the future Queen of Games." Tea added as she pointed to herself.

This time Mai laughed, not letting back her amusement.

"You, a student to The Queen of Games? Don't make me laugh. An amateur like you won't last two seconds in this tournament." Mai commented with a continued arrogance.

Tea growled, about to go to punch Mai in the face until the gang stopped her.

"Tea don't let her get the best of you, she's just jealous cuz you're Kikyo's student and she's not." Sonia said, glaring at Mai who didn't seem to care.

Tea took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You don't know what it means to be a true Duelist, Mai, but Yugi is one of the best Duelists I know. Trust me when this Duel is over ,you'll see what I'm talking about." Tea said with confidence in Yugi, which made Mai huffed at that, but she stayed around to watch the Duel.

Weevil was irritated how could someone like Yugi get the advantage He was going to pay for making him look like a fool.

"My turn again Yugi." he said as he drew his next Card.

"Now I play Armored Bee!" Weevil called, Summoning another Insect, which increased in power. (ATK: 1600 → 2080)

"Looks like my monster is more powerful than your wolf." Weevil commented, grinning as he added. "And with its power, Armored Bee will cut down half of Silver Fang's Attack Points."

"Sting away!" Weevil ordered, watching as Armored bee, jabbed Silver Fang, causing the beast to howl as the toxins of the stinger filled its body and reduced ut Attack power. (1860 → 930)

And with Silver Fang even weaker, Weevil decided to attack, where he ordered. "Now Armored Bee, finish off Silver Fang! Savage Stinger!"

The giant bee flew at Silver Fang and stabbed the wolf in chest, instantly Destroying it and dealing 1120 Points of Damage to Yugi.

-Yami Yugi: 980, Weevil: 1710-

Weevil cackled. "With this powerhouse on the field there's not a monster in your Deck that can take it out."

However, Yami Yugi chuckled and said in reply. "I wouldn't get your hopes up weevil it's true you currently have the strongest monster on the field, but it takes more than a powerful monster to win a duel."

Weevil just scoffed, not believing Yugi's words. "Whatever I place one card face down and end my turn."

Mai was curious how could this kid could be matching Weevil blow-for-blow.

Just because he's the queen of game son doesn't mean he was going to win this duel.

And as if she could read Mai's thoughts, Tea spoke up.

"You should know that Kikyo trained us both. She taught us how to Duel in any situation." tea informed, which annoyed Mai and made her say. "I do not care. Your little Yugi is not going to win Just because he's the son of Kikyo."

But siding with his friends, Joey then spoke up. "Just because you say it doesn't mean it's going to be Yugi doesn't Duel for himself he Duels for all the people he cares about, his Mom, Grandpa, not to mention us, so that's what makes him the stronger Duelist here. And that's why bug boy is going to lose."

From Joey's insight, Tea Tristan and Sonia all gave Joey a firm nod.

"Alright Weevil my move." Yami Yugi said as he drew his next Card with smile.

"I summon the Dark Magician!" (ATK: 2500) Yami Yugi declared as his signature Monster appeared on the Field

"And I increase his power with my Face-down: Wonder Wand. With this, Dark Magician gains 500 extra Attack Points." He then said, where Dark Magician's Attack rose to 3000.

' _Grrr with that Dark Magician on the Field there's not a monster in my hand that could defeat it.'_ Weevil thought, scowling at his opponent.

"Dark Magician, Destroy Armored Bee! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Yugi then commanded, where the dark mage launched his dark magic on the Armored Bee, Destroying it and taking down Weevil's Life Points by half.

-Yami Yugi: 980, Weevil: 790-

From the Damage taken, Weevil groaned.

"No, this can't be happening, I'm the Regional Champion I swear you're going to pay." He stated, which made Yami Yugi smirk back and say with confidence in his Monster. "Not a single Monster in your hand can stand up to my Dark Magician."

"You may be right there, Yugi, but I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." Weevil said as he drew his card, grinning deviously at what was now in his hand.

"I play Parasite Parasite, and attach it to your Dark Magician." Weevil declared, placing the Card on his side of the Field, which caused a tentacled insect to materialize behind Dark Magician, wrap itself around the Spellcaster, before all watched in horror as the Dark Magician's left arm burst open, transforming into a disgusting green insect appendage.

"Dark Magician!" Yami Yugi called, before demanding. "What have you done?"

"Thanks to my Parasite Card, it transforms one of your Monsters into an insect." Weevil informed, but didn't let up as he displayed a Magic Card.

"And now that your precious Dark Magician is part bug, he won't stand against this. I play my Eradicating Aerosol Magic Card, which rids the Field of any and all Insects currently on the Field."

From Weevil's call, a mist spread around the Duel Arena, which made Dark Magician cry out, unable to handle the poisons that filled the air and Destroyed him.

"No! Dark Magician!" Yami Yugi called at seeing his Monster sent to the Graveyard, concerning his friends, with Tea gasping and saying. "Not good. That was Yugi's best Card."

This caused Mai to smile and say. "See, I told you Weevil would with turn this around."

"Yugi still has tricks up his sleeve, doesn't he Tea?" Sonia asked, remaining faithful to her friend, as did Tea, who gave her a smirk and said. "Of course he does. He just have to believe in the Heart of the Cards."

' _With Dark Magician gone, I still have more Life Points than Weevil, but there's no telling what he'll plot next.'_ Yami Yugi thought, while Weevil cackled. "You won't be winning now because I summon Larva Moth."

"And with my beautiful bug, I combine him with the Cocoon of Evolution!" The Insect Duelist then announced, shocking all as Larva Moth was covered in a cocoon, which disgusted Yami Yugi was at what he was seeing.

And as it finished, stood the Cocoon of evolution, a powerful Insect with a great Defensive power. (2000 → 2600)

Weevil cackled as he told Yugi. "inside my Cocoon sits my tiny little Larva Moth. And with each turn that passes a starkly metamorphosis takes place where my tiny little bug will turn into the unstoppable Great Moth. You have five turns, Yugi. Five turns until my creature emerges. And you don't have a single Monster strong enough to penetrate it."

"We'll see about that. No monster or Card is without their flaws." Yami Yugi said back as he drew his next Card and showed Weevil how wrong he was.

"Come forth, Gaia the fierce Knight!" (ATK: 2300) He called.

"And I increase his power with my face down: Horn of the Unicorn, which raises Gaia's attack points by 700." Yami Yugi then said, where a unicorn horn appeared on Gaia's horse, making it let out a powerful cry as it prepared to battle. (2300 → 3000)

"Gaia the Fierce Knight, Attack!" Yami Yugi commaded as the knight charged the Cocoon of Evolution, which only made Weavile chuckle.

"Sorry, but all Monsters who have a Power bonus are immune to your Magic Cards." Weevil informed, watching as Gaia's lances bounced off the Cocoon's form, making him then say. "So not only did you just waste your turn, but your Life Points will pay for you mistake."

-Yami Yugi: 580, Weevil: 790-

With Yugi's turn over, Weevil made his.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Just four more turns until my moth fully evolves. Then you can worry about how you're going to destroy it and worry about how it will destroy you." He said, mocking Yugi and skipping his turn, wanting his Great Moth to hatch as soon as possible.

Drawing the top Card from his Deck, seeing it was Beaver Warrior, Yugi thought. 'Maybe I should prepare a Defence in case I really can't stop that thing.' as he placed Beaver Warrior

"So we're defending now?" Weevil asked as he saw Yugi place the Monster face-down.

"Very clever. But no defence will stop me when my Great Moth comes out." Weevil then said, drawing another Card and not even bothering to look at it, putting all his devotion into seeing his ultimate insect hatch and wipe out Yugi's Life Points.

' _I have to find away to turn this Duel around, Weevil's very confident that whatever's in that Cocoon_ Is unbeatable, but I have to find a way to stop and wipe that smirk off his face.' Yugi thought, only to question himself. 'But how?

"Come on Yugi!" Sonia shouted.

"Your mom and grandpa are counting on ya." Joey added.

"I know they are." Yami Yugi replied, feeling a little pressure put upon him.

"Then don't let Weevil push you around. Yugi, you need to turn up the heat." Tea called, encouraging her friend.

That when it occurred to him. 'Wait _turn up the heat."_ he began to smirk as he found the idea he needed.

"So do you losers practice these cheers or do they just come to you?" Mai asked, before stating. "Don't you realize your little pep talks only distract Yugi from the game?"

"How would you know? I doubt anybody has ever wanted to be your friend." Tea said back, causing Sonia to add. "Let alone cheer you on."

"Friends haven't helped Yugi out. He's losing." Mai then said, only to look at Yugi and saw he was giving his friends a thumbs up, telling them that he had a plan.

Trisan, Sonia and Joey all cheered, while Tea spoke to Mai.

"Well, Mai, looks like we have helped Yugi out, so there." She said as he gave Mai a smug grin.

But doubting Tea, Mai remained crossed armed, watching Yugi as she thought. ''What possible idea could Yugi get from these mental morons?'

"Go, Curse of Dragon! Take flight!" Yami Yugi called, placing the Card on his side of the Field and causing the Dragon Type monster to appear, letting out a powerful cry with its arrival.

"Then I combine it with this Magic Card." Yami yugi followed up, casting a white aura around his Curse of Dragon, before he called. "Attack with Dragon Flame!"

At hearing the command, Curse of Dragon released a wave of flames, covering Weevil's Field.

"What do you think you are doing?" Weevil questioned, before stating. "You know your little firefly is no match for my Cocoon."

But from Weevil's words, Yami Yugi smirked and chuckled, which annoyed Weevil and made him ask. "What's so funny?"

"Whoever said I was aiming for your Cocoon?" Yami Yugi asked back, taking his hand off his Spell Card, revealing it to display an image of flames burning away at a field, where he then told the Insect Duelist. "I combined my Burning Land Magic Card with my Curse of Dragon to Destroy the forest all around your Cocoon."

At Yami Yugi's words and looking at the Field, Weevil was in shock to see all the holographic forestry burnt away, making him cry out nervously. "No forest!? That means I lose my Field Power Bonus!"

"Exactly your Cocoon was too tough to attack directly, but without its Field Power Bonus it's just a big target." Yami Yugi said, watching as the Defence of Weevil's Monster dropped back to 2000, scaring Weevil again.

"Now let's try this again. Gaia the Fierce Knight, Attack!" Yami Yugi called with a great might, where he and the others watched as the Warrior Type charged again at the Cocoon of Evolution, this time piercing into it.

"He did it!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Popped it open like a zit!" Joey added, believing Yugi had defeated the Cocoon, but amongst the cheering, Weevil gave off another devious smirk and chuckle.

Confused at first, all could hear a pulsing sound coming from the Cocoon's remains, while Yugi noticed something beginning to twitch within.

"Is it still alive?" Tea asked, continuing to hear rumbling sounds from the burnt remains of the Cocoon, causing Joey to say in reply. "I have a bad feeling we're about to find out."

Watching the Cocoon, all saw a figure within start to emerge, before the cocoon's remains blasted open, and from the remains emerged a giant green moth, shocking Yami Yugi and the others, where Joey guessed with a worried voice. "It must have evolved enough to survive."

"But I thought it took five turns." Yami Yugi said, confused to see Weevil's Monster was not Destroyed.

"So you stopped him one turn early? He's still strong enough to destroy you." Weevil pointed out, smiling at its impressive 2600 Attack Points, while Mai commented. "I notice you dweebs aren't cheering now. The Great Moth is an unbeatable creature."

Tea huffed at Mai's continued doubt, before stating. "Kikyo taught me and Yugi that no monster is unbeatable. You'll see."

Mai just scoffed at that as she continued to watch the Duel, seeing the frustration on Yugi's face as he thought. 'Weevil turned this match again, but I'm not giving up.'

"So Yugi, feeling outclassed Yet, or perhaps you are enjoying your first major league Dueling loss?" Weevil mocked, only for yami Yugi to keep his cool and say back. "You might have gotten your prized Monster onto the field, but I will find a way to squash that over sized bug."

"Ha! You'll pay for that sting jab with your Life Points!" Weevil declared, before he commanded. "Great Moth, take flight!"

With the Great Moth in flight, Weevil smirked as he examined Yugi's Field, where he thought. 'Yugi's Monsters are no match for my Great Moth, and none of his land Monsters have the ability to Attack me in the air. But which creature should I get rid of first?'

"I think it's high time I paid back your knight for demolishing my Cocoon." The Insect Duelist decided, which made Yugi panic and think. 'No. Gaia is the heart of my attack force, I can't afford to lose him.'

"This is it, Yugi. My Moth will slay your knight, exterminate your defences and blast your Curse of Dragon out of the sky." Weevil stated.

"Not if I can help it!" Yami Yugi said back, suddenly activating a Magic Card.

"But that's the thing, you can't help it." Weevil told Yugi, before ordering his ace Monster to strike. "Moth Hurricane Attack!"

"No! My Beaver Warrior!" Yami Yugi called in concern at seeing his defence torn apart, its 1200 Defence no match for Great Moth's 2600 Attack.

"It's hopeless! Nothing can stand against the galeforce winds of my Moth Hurricane. Your knight is toast!" Weevil then said, watching as the winds from his Great Moth consumed Gaia and Curse of Dragon, making him laugh victoriously. "That will teach him to mess with my Cocoon."

"Don't count on it." Yami Yugi said, confusing Weevil, until he held up his Magic Card. "Weevil, you were so busy fawning over you Great Moth, you failed to notice I played a Polymerization Card."

"But I thought..." Weevil could only say, thinking he had won, but saw Yugi had avoided the Attack.

"If I have two compatible Monsters on the Field, I can use Polymerization and fuse them together." Yami Yugi explained, which annoyed Weevil at having being told how his Cards work and made him snap back. "I'm not some beginner, I know what fusion does!"

"Then you should know it increases my Dragon's Attack Points. My fused dragon knight is now strong enough to go head to head with your Great Moth." Yami Yugi pointed out, seeing that Gaia, the Dragon Champion matched the 2600 Attack power of Weevil's Monster.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look again." Weevil said with a devious grin, confusing Yami Yugi, before his confusion heightened as he saw brown gunk forming over his Fusion Monster, while it began to lose Attack power.

"My knight, he's losing Points, and fast. But how and why?" He questioned.

"It's poison, Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses it Hurricane Attack, it unleashes tons of these toxic particles, and your precious dragon knight combo is being poisoned by the deadly touch." Weevil explained, putting Yugi back into a corner as he thought. 'My knight is losing Points with each passing second, and I have nothing in my hand that can help me.'

'But I know my Grandfather's Deck won't let me down.' He then thought as he set his hand on his Deck and drew.

"Yes! Ready to be rained out, Weevil?" Yami Yugi asked, having drawn the perfect Card to assist his dragon knight as he played a Magic Card and called. "I play Makiu the Magical Mist!"

As the effects of the Magic Mist took effect, the poison washed away, angering Weevil as he complained. "No fair. I was about to win and you save yourself with a little drizzle?"

"It's true. Magical Mist did wash the Field, but that's not all it did." Yami Yugi thought confidently, looking to see Gaia still had 2000 Attack Points remaining after his cleansing.

"Alright then. You might have stopped my poison attack, but I promise you have only won a brief reprieve because my next move will be one you won't be able to think your way out of." Weevil stated, just as the red orb in the Great Moth's chest began to glow with energy.

"Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!" The Insect Duelist yelled, before the winds shot from Great Moth's wings and shredded Gaia to bits, which made Weevil then cheer. "A direct hit! Your knight is toast, and you're almost out of LIfe Points."

-Yami Yugi: 80, Weevil: 790-

With Yugi's dragon knight vanquished and no Monsters on the Field, it looked as though Weevil had won.

"Yugi, don't sweat it. You can come back from this." Joey called, believing it wasn' over until the last move, but Mai disagreed.

"You're all delusional." She said, believing Weevil had crushed Yugi.

"No, Joey's right." Tea said, before declaring. "We never give up on Yugi and he never has."

"You're all nuts. He has less than 100 Life points." Mai pointed out, before she tried to get under Tea's skin as she added. "I told you before Yugi can't win this. He spends all his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his head in the game."

"Then how come he didn't see this coming?" tristan suddenly asked, causing all to face him and ask simultaneously. "See what coming?"

"Whatever it is Yugi's grinning about." He pointed out, where all looked back at Yugi, only for Tea to say. "I don't think he's grinning, I think he's laughing and I know exactly what that means."

Looking at Yugi, he had his eyes closed and arms crossed, smirking as he began to chuckle.

"Hey, hey! What's so funny? Stop that sniggering!" Weevil ordered, getting as he desired, only for Yami Yugi to tell him. "Weevil, I know you will have a difficult time losing a Duel, especially after coming up with so many inventive ways to cheat. But if you thought bending the rules would help you win you are wrong."

"No, this is a trick." Weevil said defiantly.

"You play dishonesty and you expect the same of your opponents, but I Duel with honor, and that makes all the difference." Yami Yugi replied, placing his hand on the Card on the far left, about to play it.

"You've got nothing." Weevil said, believing Yugi was bluffing.

"Here's what I've got, the mighty Summoned Skull!" (ATK: 2500) Yami Yugi announced, causing a dark purple mist to circle around his side of the Field, before a skeletal creature of great power and intimidation emerged, making Mai gaze upon the Fiend and ask. "Whoa. What's that?"

"This is it, Weevil. You ultimate Insect won't survive against my next Attack." Yami Yugi stated, which made Weevil smirk and think as he stared at the Summoned Skull. 'Ha, Yugi must be losing it. His Summoned Skull is strong, but my Great Moth is stronger still. If he's foolish enough to Attack, my Monster will surely wipe him out, and his precious Life Points as well.'

"There's something you overlooked Weevil. My Magical Mist is still in effect." Yami Yugi then pointed out, his words a great surprise to Weevil and Mai

"He's right, everything's wet." Weevil said, seeing the ground covered in water, before noticing all the water coming off his Great Moth, which made him say in panic. "My Great Moth is totally soaked."

"And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your waterlogged bug a giant lightning rod.I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks because all this water raises my Summoned Skull's Attack by 1000 Points." Yami Yugi said, just as Summoned Skull's Attack rose to 3500, making it the most powerful Monster on the Field.

And with Summoned Skull's Attack now higher than Great Moth, there was one thing Yugi needed to do.

"Summoned Skull, Attack! Lightning Strike!" He yelled, causing Summoned Skull to release the lightning within its body, into the sky, which turned black, before a tremendous bolt shot down, horrifying Weevil as it electrocuted his Great Moth, causing it to screech in pain, before bursting into flame, leaving all around in awe to see Weevil's Monster defeated.

But making sure Weevil knew what had happened, Yami Yugi stated. "It's over I won."

"No! This can't be! My Moth's unbeatable!" Weevil called in disbelief, looking at the burnt remains of his Great Moth, unable to accept he had lost and collapsed as his Life Points hit 0, ending the Duel.

"He did it he won!" Sonia said as she and Tea hugged and jumped for joy, while Mai commented, sounding the slightest bit impressed. "Impressive. I didn't expect Yugi to win this Duel."

Tea then turned to Mai. "I told you Yugi would win and like I said it takes more than a title to win a duel."

The huffed ignoring as she walked away from the group as she watch Mai walk away Tea had a feeling that Mai was going to cause them more trouble.

Weevil who was still dumbfounded that he lost was complaining. "But I'm the regional champion."

When Yami Yugi walked up to him with a smirk on his face. "You call yourself a champion, but you only won you duels through lying and cheating true champions like my mother duel with honor they play fair. and my mother once told me your mother may have been cocky but Laura never cheated."

"Don't waste you breath on this sneaky slug he's a Dueling disgrace." before he snached Weevils duel glove from him. "And I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet." causing Weevil to fall to the ground.

While Yami Yugi placed the two starchips in their slots. "here 3 Starchips, down but I still need seven more 10 starchips will allow me entrance into Castle where they're holding my mother and grandfather prisoner."

* * *

Meanwhile as Kikyo drifted through Darkness she began to open her eyes.

"Hello Solomon, Yugi, Tea."She continued to look around But saw nothing but Darkness. She began to think to herself "Hmm, I remember you were watching a tape sent by… Pegasus! now I know why I'm here but where is here." Began she to walk for what seemed like hours. til she saw a light ahead. ' _That's gotta be the way out.'_ Kikyo thought as she ran towards the light. As she exited the darkness she found herself in the middle of a party at night with lots of men women and children dress in fancy clothing walking and talking to each other _._ ' _finally some people_ ' she thought.

Kikyo walked up to a man with black hair that wearing "Excuse me sir can you tell me where I am." she asked however the he ignored her and walked away Kikyo a little annoyed seeing that he ignored her as she grabbed his shoulder all of a sudden her hand went right through it shocking her before she looked at herself she was completely transparent.

"What's going on What is this place." Kikyo asked herself she turned to a young boy with white hair and brown eyes she was shocked to see it was Pegasus as a kid in a white tux.

* * *

Phew it took a while but i was finally able to finish it and big thanks to LiquidPhazon for his help and make sure to look up his stories they are awesome. Please review and with that i'll check ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

It has been 20 minutes since the duel between Yugi and Weevil at the moment the gang was now relaxing in a meadow near a beach.

Joey was excited as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Alright bring them on I'm ready to duel." While the rest of the gang had anime sweat down their heads.

Tea gave him a nervous smile. "Remember Joey you can't rush into a duel half-cocked, you need to choose your opponents carefully." She said as the others nodded in agreement.

The blonde turned to his friends and smiled. "You're right Tea." before he turned back to the ocean. "Ya know the sound of seagulls, the calm waves. They remind me of the time I took Serenity to the beach."

"Really, Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, it was a few days before our parents' divorce." Joey closed his eyes remembering the time when he took serenity to the beach.

Flashback

A city bus came to a complete stop as a younger Joey and Serenity exited it.

Young Serenity looked at her brother with wonder. "Where have you taken me today big brother?"

Young Joey smiled at her. "To the beach, that's what you wanted." This made Serenity smile, as they began to walk to the beach serenity suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Joey?"

"Yeah?"

The auburn-haired girl laughed as she and Joey began to run towards "You're the world's best big brother."

As they reached the beach the waves were washing seashells to the shore Serenity looked at the sparkling water as it reflected off her eyes.

"Oh, Joey, it's so pretty." Serenity said.

"And so cold." she looked at Joey who was standing in the water as a small wave made him lose his balance and fell into the water as he frantically got out of the freezing water which made Serenity giggle the one thing she knew about her brother, was that he always found a way to make her smile.

Hours passed as the sun began to set the two siblings were making a sandcastle.

Joey smile. "What a great day! We gotta come back here!"

"But how?" she asked knowing once their parents were getting divorced, they would not see each other again.

He smiles at his sister."Don't worry, even if our parents get a divorce I'll still bring you back to this place."

"You promise?" she held out her pinky.

Joey smiled as he wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise."

End of Flashback

The others smiled at how such a caring big brother Joey could be.

Joey stares out at the sea before he spoke."I'm supposed to her big brother I'm supposed to take care of her. I have to win the prize money for her, I'm going to make sure she doesn't lose her eyesight and show her that beautiful ocean one more time."

Tristan walked up to him and placed his hand on Joey's right shoulder which made the blonde look at his friend.

Tristan smiled. "And you will, and don't forget we're here for you too." the others gave Joey a firm nod.

Joey smiled and thought to himself. ' _I'm lucky to have friends like them by my side and don't worry sis I'll win and show you that beautiful ocean again.'_

"Hey guys look." they all turned to what Sonia was pointing at they duel areas as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, they're everywhere," Tristan said with excitement.

Joey clenched his hands together. "Alright, I'm going in!"

"Remember Joey, you have one star-chip so the choice your opponent carefully and mind your surroundings," Yugi warned him.

Joey gave his friend a firm nod. "Ok, so we're in a meadow. And most of my monsters are warriors that means I will have an advantage here."

Yugi smiled. "Good Joey, see you're getting it."

With Tea who was scouting out the arenas for her own duel, when she saw the red-eyes queen dueling. "Hey, guys look it's the red-eyes queen." The others looked to see the red-eyes queen dueling a redheaded duelist the dark queen had all her life points while her opponent had 200 life points left and a battle ox in attack mode.

The dark queen smiled. "All right, it's time to end this." as she drew from her deck and smiled. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (ATK: 2400)" her opponent and the other duelists to gasp as their eyes widened in shock as a big black dragon with reds eyes appeared on the field.

Both Tea and Yugi looked at the dragon in surprise.

"So it does exist?!" Tea said in shock.

Tristan looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Its powers are said to rival that of the legendary blue-eyes white dragon," Yugi explained

Joey looked at the dragon in awe. "it's so cool."

"I agree," Sonia added.

"There's also a rumor that a second red-eyes deck exists but I'm not sure who has it," Yugi said they continued to watch the duel the red-eyes queen smiled.

"Red-eyes! Attack inferno fire blast!" she commanded her monster. the dark dragon released a fireball at the battle ox making it cry out as it was destroyed the opponent duelist lowered his head in defeat as the duel ended the red-eyes queen smiled in victory the other duelists cheered.

Joey watched her in awe. "Man you weren't kidding Tea she is good."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, and that dragon is the reason why she is called the red-eyes queen."

"she's not the only one that takes people out, look." Sonia pointed at another duel arena and saw Xeno Jameser the seeker of darkness dueling with his arms crossed with him scowling he had all 2000 life points with his Dark Blade (ATK: 2080) thanks to the field power bonus in attack mode with 1 face-down card while his opponent who had blonde hair had 500 life points with no monsters and no cards on the field the other duelists could see that the seeker of darkness showed no emotion while they could see that the poor boy was having a hard time thinking of strategies.

The blonde boy commenced with his move "Alright I summon Battle Steer in attack mode (ATK: 2080) and I equip him with the spell Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou All I have to do is send one card from my hand to the graveyard and my monster's power increases 500 points (ATK: 2580)." the giant bull-like monster roared as its power increased. "Now Battle Steer destroy his dark blade!" the bull-like monsters leaped into the air and stabbed the dark knight making it screamed in pain as it shattered the crowd looked in awe to see that Xeno didn't flinch and neither did his life points which confused his opponent as he saw that the dark seeker's life points had not depleted .

"Hey! Why didn't your life points decrease you must have cheated!" The boy shouted pointing his finger thinking that Xeno cheated.

However, Xeno chuckled. "I'm not a cheater, the reason my life points haven't diminished is because of my trap card."

"Trap card?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Xeno said before revealing his down card. "This is defense draw when my monster is destroyed I take 0 damage and I'm allowed to draw one extra card." and as he said he drew his one card and placed it in his hand while his opponent growled in frustration and looked at his hand and saw that he had no traps and decided to reluctantly end his turn hoping Xeno didn't have a strong enough monsters to beat his battle steer.

"Now I draw." Xeno drew his card and smiled. "This monster is my darkness given form say hello to Tri Horn Dragon (ATK: 2850)." out of a swirling dark portal came a terrifying blue and orange dragon with three menacing horns on its head with spikes going down it's back the three-horned dragon roared ready for battle.

Sonia looked at the dragon with a little fear. "Oh man, and I thought red-eyes was scary."

"His darkness given form?" Joey asked i a confused.

"I think it is because he I called the seeker of darkness?" Yugi suggested as he continued to observe the duel.

"Yeah, but if he attacks that will leave his opponent with 230 life points left," Tristan added.

"That would be true Tristan however I have a hunch that Xeno has what he needs to win." Tea said as she continued to observe the duel.

Xeno adopted a neutral expression. "Time to end this, if you remember my extra draw from my trap card you'll see that it gave me exactly what I need. I play the equip spell Dragon Nails with this card I can raise my Tri horn's power by 700 points." the three-horned dragon roared a battle cry as its power rise Tri Horn Dragon (ATK:3550), at the sight of Xeno's dragon's attack points his opponent was beginning to panic.

"Now Tri Horn unleash your rage! Savage Flame!" (I don't know Tri Horn dragon's attack name so I made one up.) The Dragon launched a stream of fire at the bull-like monster instantly destroying it instantly making his life points drop to 0.

Xeno smirked while his opponent frowned as the other duelists scream and cheered for him.

"Man... I'm glad I am not facing him first." Joey said in an uneasy tone.

"Yeah with your level of skill he would have taken you out in no time at all," Tristan said.

Joey growl. "Hey! There is nothing wrong with my skill Tristan!"

Sonia quickly got between them. "Enough you two insulting each other is not going to solve anything right now we have to focus on saving Yugi's mom and grandpa." The two nodded in agreement.

The gang kept walking when they saw Mai Valentine who had just finished dueling her opponent and left him crying in defeat till she saw the gang and walk over to them.

"Well, Yugi it was impressive how you defeated Weevil." Mai said in a charming tone which left Yugi with a small blush on his face while Tea glared.

"I challenge you to a duel," she said pointing at Joey as he pointed to himself.

"Me? Oh, I see you must have heard about my skills." Joey smirked being smug.

"Hey man are you sure you want to do this I mean you only have one Star-chip if you lose you will be booted out of the tournament," Tristan said with a frown.

Joey adopted a confident smirk."Don't worry about it Tristan remembers, gramps and Kikyo taught me everything Although they didn't complete my training I'm still going to defeat her."

Mai just laughed. "Don't make laugh an amateur like you wouldn't last 2 minutes against me."

Sonia frowned. "I wouldn't count him out, Joey's too Stubborn to lose."

"We'll see about that," Mai smirked as she and Joey took their positions Joey in the blue console and Mai in the red console.

Mai gave joey a smug smile "Since you got one star-chip I'll wager one star-chip as well." she took the star and placed it on the console as Joey did as well and drew their five cards.

Joey/Mai: "Lets duel!"

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 5

Mai's hand: 5

Joey's monsters:

Mai's monsters:

"Hey Mai why did you enter this tournament? What exactly are you dueling for?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

Mai smiled. "For all the comforts that I crave, designer clothes, travel, perks, anything to avoid real work. Hot cars turbo-charge for livin' large."

Tea facepalmed herself. ' _She's nothing but a spoiled brat.'_ she thought.

Joey smirked. "Huh! so that's why you want the prize money? How selfish."

"How dare you try and judge me who do you think you are, you pathetic little snot." the blonde girl shouted.

"Hey, you're only dueling for things but some of us duel for the people we care about." Joey said with a serious tone.

"That's right Joey show her what It means to duel from the heart." Yugi encouraged Joey.

"Yeah show that blonde bimbo what for!" Tea added.

"Bimbo?! Once I'm done with your loser friend you're next!" Mai shouted in fury as she got ready.

"Lady's first," Joey said.

"Well aren't you a gentleman," Mai commented still angry and annoyed as she placed her cards on the console which confused Joey.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 5

Mai's hand: 6

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Hey what are you doing?"

"You see I have an ability to tell what cards I draw." Mai smiled.

"That's bull, no one can tell what card they have before they draw," Sonia interjected.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Tristan added.

Mai smirked. "I'll start this duel off with Harpy Lady in attack mode."

A blue-skinned woman with claws and talons and feathers on the limbs with long red hair appeared with a loud screech.

"And then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"That's it? Alright, my move." Joey said as he took his turn and drew.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 6

Mai's hand: 4

Joey's monsters:

Mai's monsters: Harpie Lady - ATK: 1300 -1690/DEF: 1400 - 1820

"Hmm, I place one card face-down as well and summon Tiger Axe in attack mode."

"And I'm gonna throw this down as well, I equip legendary sword, it increases his attack and defense by 300 points." the humanoid tiger roared as it's power surged.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 4

Mai's hand: 5

Joey's monsters: Tiger Axe - ATK: 1300-1690-1990/DEF: 1400-1820-2120

Mai's monsters: Harpie Lady - ATK: 1690/DEF: 1700

"All right Tiger Axe time to pluck that harpy's wings, Attack!"

The monster roared and ran at the female monster who just smirked and flew up into the air over it.

"What?! What Happened!?" Joey exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tiger Axe should've destroyed harpy lady!" Tea said.

"Mai must be cheating!" Sonia added.

"It must be another one of the new rules." Yugi suggested.

Mai began to laugh."Hahaha, your friend is right kid thanks to the mountain field my harpy cannot be attacked by any land-based monsters."

"That's not good! almost all of Joey's monsters are land-based monsters!" Tristan said.

Joey scowled. "I end my turn." he said reluctantly.

"My turn then." she drew her next card and smiled.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 5

Joey's monsters: Tiger Axe - ATK: 1990/DEF: 2120

Mai's monsters: Harpie Lady - ATK: 1690/DEF: 1820

"First I place a card face-down then activate Mystical Space Typhoon, with this I can destroy one trap or spell card on the field and I choose that Legendary sword."

A magical twister enveloped Tiger Axe and instantly destroyed legendary sword.

"Oh no!" Joey shouted as he covered his face from the wind.

"I'm not done yet kid, next I play Cyber Shield this card gives my harpy new armor and now say hello to Cyber Harpie Lady." Harp lady screeched as the new cyber armor attached itself to her.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Tiger Axe - ATK: 1990-1690/DEF: 2120-1430

Mai's monsters: Harpie Lady - Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 1690-2340/DEF: 1820-1690

"Oh no Joey's in trouble!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Now Cyber Harpie, Attack Tiger Axe." The female monster swooped down ready to destroy the beast-warrior.

"Hold it! I activate my trap kunai with chain, not only does it stop your harpie in its track, but it also increases my Tiger Axe's attack by 500 points." as he said this his monster threw the kunai at the harpie ensnaring it as Tiger Axe's power increased.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Tiger Axe - ATK: 1690-2190/DEF: 1430

Mai's monsters: Harpie Lady - Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

"Tiger Axe is still weaker than cyber harpie." Tristan asked.

"Your right tristan but Joey is trying to soften the blow and buy himself time." Yugi said.

"Hmm hmm hmm you forgot about my face-down cards." Mai said and revealed one of her traps. "I activate trap jammer, this card destroys your trap and my harpie can continue her assault."

"Oh no!" Joey shouted as his trap shattered and Tiger Axe was now vulnerable to attack.

Harpie swooped down and slashed through Tiger Axe destroying it and lowering Joey's life points.

Joey: 1350

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters:

Mai's monsters: Harpie Lady - Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

"Joey are you ok?" Sonia asked,

"Hang in there man you can do it." Tristan added.

"How does it feel kid to be outclassed?" Mai taunted.

However Joey ignored her and thought to himself. ' _I have to find a way to ground that harpie but most my monsters are land types so do much.'_ as he drew his next card and smiled which made Mai frown.

' _What is he smiling about?.'_

"Ok Mai, i'm going to blast your harpie out of the sky and here's the monster that will do it I summon rocket warrior in attack mode and place 2 cards face-down." Joey said as a small green rocket shaped monster appears on the field.

Joey: 1350

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 2

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1950/DEF: 1690

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

Yugi smiled. "All right Rocket Warrior is a flying monster which means it can attack harpie lady."

"But it's still weaker than harpie." Sonia commented.

"We'll have to wait and see." Tea said.

"Your puny rocket warrior can't beat my harpy." Mai said.

"Maybe not yet, but with this card he can. I equip him with the rush of recklessness spell card card thanks to this his power increases by 700 points."

Joey: 1350

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 2

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1950-2650/DEF: 1690

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

"Yes now rocket warrior is the strongest monster in play!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah all right." Sonia added while Tea and Yugi smiled however Mai remained calm.

"All right Rocket Warrior transform to invincible mode and attack." The rocket based monster obeyed and transformed into a rocket charging towards harpie lady however Mai had other plans.

"Sorry kid, but i activate my down card Mirror Wall thanks to this your monster's attack is sent right back at itself and halves it's attack points." Joey scowled as his warrior hit the crystallized wall and bounced right off and it power was cut in half.

Joey: 1350

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 2

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 2650-1325/DEF: 1690

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

"Oh no, that's not good rocket warrior is weaker now." Tristan said.

"And that's not all, because rush of recklessness only lasts one turn the moment Joey ends his turn rocket warrior will lose even more attack points." Tea added.

"As I said wheeler you are not match for me." Mai smiled smugly.

"Just go Mai!" Joey growled.

"With pleasure." Mai said as she drew.

Joey: 1350

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 2

Mai's hand: 4

Joey's monsters: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1325-625/DEF: 1690

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

"I play the spell card elegant egotist with card i can call forth the harpy sisters." all the sudden 2 more cyber harpies joined the battle one had short orange hair while the other had gravity defying blue hair.

"Oh no, now it's three time the trouble!" Joey said.

"And he was having problems with only one." Sonia said.

Joey: 1350

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 4

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1325-625/DEF: 1690

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie lady 2 - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie lady 3 - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

"And now my cyber harpies attack." the monsters screeched as they attacked rocket warrior.

"If those harpies hit he'll lose the duel." tristan exclaimed with fear a well as the others.

"Hold it, activate down cards! Graceful dice with this I can raise my monsters attack x100 depending on the number i roll, and skull dice this will I can lower your monsters attack points x100." a fairy and witch like monsters appeared holding a blue dice and a red dice and tossed them down.

' _Come on give me a 6 or 5._ ' Joey thought hoping to soften the blow from the harpies and luckily his wish came true the blue dice landed on a 6 and red on a 5.

Joey: 735

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 4

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 625-1225/DEF: 1690

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie lady - ATK: 2340-1840/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie lady 2 - ATK: 2340-1840/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie lady 3 - ATK: 2340-1840/DEF: 1690.

"Phew, he was able to save himself." Sonia sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"But he only has 735 life points." Tristan said.

"And graceful dice and skull dice's effects only last one turn." Tea added.

"Joey still has a chance but he has to believe in himself and his deck." Yugi said.

"Just because you saved yourself doesn't mean you can win." Mai exclaimed.

"Don't listen to her Joey keep going you can win." Sonia exclaimed.

"Yeah man, your sister is counting on you." Tristan

However Mai just frowned. "Why don't you stay out of this he's moments away from losing so save the pep talk."

"Just shut up for once Mai! We never give up on our friends!" Tea shouted.

` _They're right I can't give up now, with Serenity's eyesight on the line I have to keep going.'_ He frowned and closed his eyes as he remembered what his sister said.

" _It just seems like im running out of time.' A_ s Serenity's words echoed through his mind Joey's eyes shot open. _'Wait, running out of time? I remember the card Yugi gave to me on the boat.'_

Flashback

"Hey Yuge look what i got." Joey said as he walked up to his best friend as he showed him the card he got from trading.

Yugi looked at the cards and smiled. "Baby dragon, kunai with chain shield, sword and sword and grave robber, nice Joey with those cards your deck will be supercharged." that's when the tri haired boy dug into his pocket and took out a card out and revealed it to be time wizard.

"No, Yugi you already helped me out I can't just take your card." Joey protested.

However Yugi smiled. "It's ok Joey take it." he said as he held it out and Joey smiled and took it.

End of flashback

Joey: 725

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 4

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters:

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 2 - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 3 - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690

Mai laughed at him. "Your graceful and skull dice's effects have worn Why don't you give up all ready and accept defeat?"

"No I don't accept defeat Mai, first I play Pot Of Greed this lets me draw two more cards." Joey closed his eyes. ' _I need to draw time wizard." He drew his two cards and smiled. "_ All right Mai here I go first I activate double summon with this I can summon two monsters at once. First I'm placing this baby down, Baby dragon that is in attack mode." A small orange dragon appeared on the field.

Mai gave him a smug smile. "So you final gone crazy leaving a weak monster in attack mode like that."

However Joey smiled back which confused Mai. "I would be worried about your monsters Mai." the blonde female look at him with a confused look. "All you've been doing is powering up your harpies and defending them which means…"

Tea smiled. "If he destroys all her harpies then Mai will have no monsters left to play and she'll lose the duel Automatically."

"Good job Joey, you've figured it out all by yourself." Yugi cheered his friend on while Tristan and Sonia gave each other high-fives.

"So what, that dragon of your is still weaker than my harpies." Mai said.

"You forgot my Double Summon spell card I Still have one more monster to play and I summon Time wizard in defense mode." a red and blue clock monster appeared next to Baby Dragon.

Joey: 725

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Baby Dragon - ATK:1200-1560/DEF:700-910 Time wizard ATK:500/DEF:400

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 2 - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 3 - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1690

Mai then adopted a confused look. "What is that?"

"Don't you know Mai, Time Wizard has the power to move time forward transforming my baby dragon into a thousand dragon and that's not the only it'll do and now go time roulette." Time Wizard shouted 'time magic' as both it and Baby Dragon were sucked into a vortex and an older version of baby dragon came forth and snorted smoke from its nose ready for battle.

"So now? Now you have a bigger dragon the doesn't mean you can beat by Harpie ladies." Mai Exclaimed.

"Hey, Bimbo, why don't you take a look at Joey's monster and your monsters." Tea shouted at Mai who was about to shout back at her as she laid her eyes on joey dragon and was shocked to see it had over 3000 attack points.

"What?! how has your dragon gotten stronger?!" Mai shouted in both shock and fear.

Joey cracked a smug smile. "The field power bonus works for monsters of the right type and class so if harpies can get field power bonus from the mountain field so why can't dragons and I can see your ladies have seen better days though." Mai looked at her harpie ladies and was shocked to see them old and their attack had dropped was wondering how?

Joey: 725

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Thousand Dragon - ATK: 2400 - 3120/DEF: 2000 - 2600

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 2340- 1980/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 2 - ATK: 2340-1980/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 3 - ATK: 2340-1980/DEF: 1690

Mai was beginning to panic seeing that she had no way out.

"Time to end this thousand dragon attack nocus nostal flame attack." the dragon unleashed a mighty flame attack from its nose and and destroyed all three harpies instantly.

Joey: 725

Mai: 0

Joey's hand: 3

Mai's hand: 3

Joey's monsters: Thousand Dragon - ATK: 2400 - 3120/DEF: 2000 - 2600

Mai's monsters:

"Alright, Joey won!" Sonia shout as she and Tristan hugged each other for a moment before separating with deep blushes on their faces Tea and Yugi giggled at that as they turned back to Joey.

"How? How could I lose to such an amateur?" Mai asked herself.

"Hey Mai." Joey called out getting her attention. "Look Yugi's mom told me that there is more to duel monsters than kicking the other persons butt you need have someone too care about and to fight for like my sis and my mum and dad too and it's not about fame or fortune It's striving to be your best." he finished as his console lowered leaving Mai to her thoughts.

He hopped off and was greeted by his friends how all smiled at him.

"Your were great out there and well said." Yugi said.

"Yeah and you didn't need our help." Tea added.

"Thanks guys." Joey replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Mai came over to them glaring at Joey and tossed the star-chip at him and he caught it.

"Don't think i'll let you off easy next time Joey i'll crush you." as she walked passed Tea and stopped a few inches away from her. "Don't think I forgot about you and you better watch you back girl because this 'blonde bimbo' is coming for you and i'll crush you as well." she said ominously.

"And I'll be waiting." Tea calmly replied with a straight face as Mai huffed and walked away.

Unknown to the gang and Mai the Red-Eyes Queen had been watching the entire duel from the top of a nearby hill.

"Joey, your family is never too far away." she said ominously before turning to Tea and gave an intimidating smile. "Mai is wrong, the only one to crush you the apprentice of the Queen of Games is me." she turned away and disappeared from the hill.

Ending Scene - Play: Yu-Yu Hakusho the homework never ends

Yami Yugi, Hikari Tea, Kaiba, and red eyes queen stood in the dark with straight faces and hands in their pockets as different color spot lights shined over them before a yellow light shine over all of them. Yami Yugi had a straight face stood in a yellow light before it faded out and switched to a figure in the back and revealed Kaiba had a straight face as well Yami Yugi began to walk leaving two afterimages. In a red light Hikari Tea was leaning against a rail in a staircase looking up and faded out as a blue light revealed red eyes queen looking down and to the side. Yami Yugi drew a card and summoned dark magician while Hikari Tea summon dark magician girl, Kaiba blue eyes white dragon and red-eyes queen red eyes black dragon. Dark magician girl flew through the air and vanished as images of Yugi and Tea's friends and family appeared. Yami Yugi and Hikari Tea who had scratches and bruises on them and their jackets missing slowly walked away from the tower on kaiba corp island as the Silhouettes of the villains loomed over them. A spot light shined on Kikyo as she smiled then faded from her and reappeared to the side revealing a woman who looked exactly like Kikyo only dressed like an egyptian queen who frowned. At night Hikari Tea who was at the beach sitting on the ground while Yami Yugi stood up both smiling as they stared at the ocean.

* * *

A/N: (Sorry I took so long with this one I had massive writer's block I'm trying something new the ending is supposed to be like yu yu hakusho i hope you like the way the duel went with Joey not needing help from Yugi or Tea and my oc Xeno Jameser think of him as the piccolo of Yu-GI-Oh anyway, thank you for your support and leave a review and P.M me if have questions about the story this is bakugan5988 signing out.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

This is how a monster's normal stats will look in the story example: Harpie Lady ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400.

This is when a monster is in attack mode ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400.

This is when a monster is in defense mode. DEF: 1400/ATK: 1300

this is when a monster is hidden or faced-down. ? ATK: ?/ DEF: ?

This is how a monster's stats will look with the field power bonus or an equip spell. Example field power bonus: Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1500 - 1950/DEF: 1300 - 1690. Example: Legendary sword/ Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1500 - 1800/DEF: 1300 - 1600.

This is how duelists' life points, hands, and how many monsters they have on the field will look.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 5

Mai's hand: 5

Joey's monsters: Tiger Axe - ATK: 1690-2190/DEF: 1430

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 2 - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 3 - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690

* * *

10 minutes after Joey and Mai's duel. The Gang was now standing on the forest trail, while Joey was giggling and fawning over his recent victory.

"Oh yeah, 2 stars." Joey giggled holding his palm to mouth while looking at the 2 star-chips in his glove.

While the others just stood there as he squawk.

"How long does he have to crow for?" TéA asked out loud. she was happy that Joey had won and knew he would be celebrating but this was just a little too much.

"Cut him some slack TéA." Tristan smiled and turned to her. "Did you ever think Joey would actually beat Mai in a duel…" before turning back to his giddy childhood friend. "I mean, Joey… who would have thought?"

TéA frowned. "Hmph, I know Tristan. But it's sometimes too annoying."

Sonia giggled. "You're right about that, but this is nothing compared to when the three of us were kids, right Tristan?" she asked her first childhood friend.

"Yeah, back then his bragging and big mouth, would always get the three of us in trouble." Tristan commented folding his arms.

"I knew he'd do it, I'm really proud of you, Joey. and you didn't need me or Tea's help." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed before his stomach growled but he held his gloved hand to it. "Uhh, all that dueling made me hungry, did any of you guys bring something to eat?"

"Sorry, Joe." They all replied.

Joey lowered his head in grief. "Awww. what were we thinking come here with no food? How are we going to get through the rest of the tournament without anything to eat?"

Yugi put his finger to his chin and thought about it. "That's a good question, Joey this dueling really takes it out of you, and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here."

TéA folded her arms and began to panic. "Well, we better find something fast. I got to have my basic food groups or, it's metabolic meltdown!"

"Hey, don't worry I got it covered." Tristan said. The other said "Yeah?" in response. However, Sonia looked at him and knew exactly what he was going to do, and she knew they would not like it, especially Joey, and if she knew him as well as she did, he would probably say. "What do I look like a squirrel, you big doofus?" to Tristan.

He dug into his coat and pulled out, what Sonia knew he was going to show them. "The great outdoor survival guide." three of his friends looked him a bit disappointed.

"So can we eat it?" Joey asked thinking Tristan was Joking.

"Better than that." the brunette boy replied As he turned through the pages.

"It displays all the plants, roots, berries and grasses we can." the others had disgusted looks on their faces, while Sonia looked at them with a bit of annoyance.

"What do I look like a squirrel, you big doofus?" the blonde yelled at his childhood friend.

' _Boy, do I know him well..._ ' Sonia sighed mentally facepalming herself.

"Come on guys, Before Hamburgers and stuff like that existed, people had to gather and hunt for food, the Caveman did it. and have you ever seen, survival shows. They teach you how to survive in the wilderness if you're stranded in the forest or on a desert island." Sonia said to them.

"Well Sonia, I'm no caveman, and I'm certainly no animal." Joey commented before he sniffed the air. "I don't need his dumb book anyhow, I smell something cooking that way." Before he pointed down the trail and ran away. "See ya."

"He's Hallucinating." TéA said.

"Don't be so sure, cause when me, he and Sonia were lost in the city as kids. We couldn't find anything to eat, but thanks to his nose we able to find a burger joint." Tristan said.

After hearing him said that, Sonia folded her arms and glared at him. "Yeah, but I had to pay for it all. And Speaking of which, I'm still waiting for the two of you to pay me back."

Tristan began to shake taking a step away from her. "Um… we shouldn't leave Joey, alone. Another duelist could jump him If we're not there, let's go." he said nervously before he ran away.

"Don't you dare change the subject, Tristan! you and Joey still owe me money, for what I paid for! those Burgers, Fries and those stupid milkshakes, get back here!" Sonia shouted running after him, leaving both Yugi and TéA with anime sweat down their heads, before they ran after their friends.

The gang soon came to a cliff with crashing tides, and what they could see, was some fish cooked over a fire. Joey and Tristan's mouths were wide open from the smell, while the others stared at the fish.

"Hmm, I love the smell of fried fish." Joey smiled while drooling.

"Smells good." Yugi added.

"Yeah and I bet it tastes even better." the blonde replied before he began to run towards the fish.

"Wait! What makes you think those fish are yours to eat?" TéA exclaimed.

He stopped and turned back to them. "Don't worry about it, we eat first and ask questions later, your Stomachs will thank me for it." he giggled before he continued to run to the fish.

"Joey! oh, he would do anything to fill his belly." TéA said in annoyance.

"Some people have absolutely no self-control." Tristan said closing his eyes while folding his arms. "Hey Joey, save some for me." he shouted running after Joey making TéA sighed.

While Sonia, on the other hand, crossed her arms and pouted. "Some people have absolutely no self-control." she said doing a mocking Imitation of Tristan. "He says." before she, Yugi and TéA rushed after their friends. They reach the fish and saw Joey and Tristan picking up they up and they began to blow on fish.

Sonia looked at the fish and the fire. "Don't you guys think this is a bit suspicious?" Yugi and TéA nodded in agreement

"Oh, Come on Sonia, How can a few Barbecued fish be suspicious?" Joey said.

"Yeah? How and something that smells so good, be so bad?" Tristan added.

Sonia facepalmed herself. ' _What am I ever going to do with these 2? They're 1 year older than me. But it feels like I'm babysitting 2 annoying kid brothers._ '

Joey/Tristan. "Ready, set, feeding frenzy!" they shouted.

Unknown to the gang a Teen who looked about the same age with a tan skin tone with Blueish black wild spiked hair. He was wearing shorts and goggles and a large scar on his left cheek. while holding a fishing spear with a fish on it, had finished climbing up the cliff, and saw them about to eat his hard-earned meal.

He looked at them with anger. "Enjoy yourselves, fish thieves. This is your last meal!"

The gang looked him in confusion. "How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers? Has no one taught you manners?" he said before a big wave splashed over the teen knocking him off the cliff.

The gang sighed Before Joey spoke. "So can we eat now?"

But then the teen climbed back up. "All right, let's try that one more time."He said in annoyance.

The gang just looked at him while TéA put her hand to her face with an anime sweatdrop on her head. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Grr, How do you steal my fish, you bottom-feeding thieves?" He yelled.

Joey stood up and raised his hand left hand in defense, while holding the fish it the other. "Hey, chill out, guy. it's just a few fish."

"A few fish, that doesn't belong to you. and to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor!"

Yugi looked at the boy's hand and noticed a dueling glove. "A dueling glove? wait a minute! Aren't you Mako Tsunami. One of the two top-ranked ocean duelists?"

Mako looked at the tri-colored boy and growled. "And who might you be?"

"Oh yeah, you're that freaky fish guy." Joey added.

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" Mako yelled at Joey who flinched. Before Mako pounded his chest. "I am Mako Tsunami! Duelist Extraordinaire of the 7 seas!"

TéA/Sonia. "Huh...hahahaha." they giggled putting their hands to their mouths.

"Huh, what are you two laughing about?" the fishing duelist asked in a confused tone.

"Your head." TéA said pointing to his head.

"You got company." Sonia finished her friends' sentence.

"Huh?" Was all Mako said. Before a small pink Octopus crawled down his goggles.

Joey began to laugh, while Mako growled grabbing it and throwing it back to the ocean. "Grr, Off with you!"

"Ahhh!" Joey shouted with anime tear down his eyes.

"No, dude!" Tristan shouted as well with the same anime tears as his friend.

"I wanted to eat that." Joey said he looked over the cliff where the octopus was thrown.

"You're demented." Tristan commented while doing the same thing.

Mako looked at them and scoffed. "Are you telling me that those two are here as duelists?" He asked Yugi and the others.

"I'm Yugi Moto. sorry about your fish." Yugi smiled and apologized.

Mako looked at him in disbelief. "You're Yugi Moto? the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?"

"I have a question, is your mother by any chance Kikyo Moto?" He asked.

Yugi simply nodded and Mako smiled then he looked at Tea. "There are rumors going around about Kikyo's apprentice, being on the island as well as her son, so that's you?" TéA nodded. "Hey has she ever told you about a woman named Nanami or Nana?"

TéA's eyes widened. "No way?! You're Nana's son!"

Mako started to laugh before turning to Joey and Tristan. "I apologize for being ungracious, Any friends of my mother's best friend, please come sit down and eat you will fill."

Joey/Tristan. "Thanks!" They shout before taking their seats on the rocks. "Feeding Frenzy!"

The gang plus Mako began to chow down.

"Oh man, freaky fish guy really knows how to cook." Tristan smiled while Joey said, " hmm, hmm." in response.

"Good huh?" TéA asked Yugi how nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, this is so good." Sonia said taking big bites out of her fish.

Unknown to them Mako was smirking.

Joey burped, while Sonia was scolding him to show some manners, but he just ignored her. "Oh, that was so good." he complimented.

"Where did you learn to cook Mako?" TéA asked.

"Me and my sister had to fend for ourselves since we were tadpoles, But it was our mother and father who taught us how to fish and cook."

"You have a sister Mako?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, and as Yugi said before, I am one of the two top-ranked ocean duelists. And my sister is the second one, but sadly she couldn't come, because she had caught a cold a day before the ship left, and she was furious when she could not come." Mako sadly said.

"So what brings you here?" Yugi asked trying to change the subject.

Mako then smiled. "My mother is a marine biologist, she studies the ocean. and my father is a fisherman. when they were not too busy with work, they would always take me and Umi out on their boat, where we learned to love the sea. So if either of us won here, we would like a vessel of our own. But sadly since Umi couldn't come, it's up to me to make our dream come true. But of course, I have to be a few duelists first." He said before laughing.

"Your own boat?" TéA smiled. "How great would that be, living life on the big blue sea?"

Sonia adjusted her glasses and spoke. "Don't forget, The ocean may be beautiful. But it can become dangerous very quickly."

Mako smiled at her words. "Yes, the ocean is amazing, me, Umi and it, have shared a special bond since the two of us were born. Me and Umi can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles, and when it is angry by the shifting tide. And you are right Sonia, the sea can become very dangerous. one moment, it's clear and calm. and next, it becomes a storm and unleashes its rage."

The others looked at him in awe knowing how deep his and his sister's connection to the sea was. "Hahaha… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so serious." he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, no. don't apologize." TéA replied.

"Yeah, you saved our hides, We'd be starving without you." Joey said as he got up. "this has been great, thanks again."

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Mako asked with a smile.

"Nice meeting you, Mako." Yugi said.

"Maybe, we'll meet up in the Competition." TéA said as they began to walk away.

The sun shined on the metal of the fishing spear, making it flash. before Mako reached for it. "We certainly will…." he said picking it up. "Sooner than you think, my friend!" he shouted.

"Huh?" TéA simply replied. as Mako's spear came flying and missed her foot by an inch causing her to gasp and freeze with fear.

"Hehehe." Mako laughed before folding his arms. "I treated you to dinner, so perhaps you will honor me with a duel."

"You almost hit her, with that spear! Are You nuts?!" Joey shouted at the sea duelist.

"No, but I am an expert fisherman, and you have taken in my bait. Hahahahaha!" He replied.

"What bait?" Sonia asked out loud before her eyes widened. "I knew there was something fishy about those fish." she said no pun intended.

"That right, I laid it out and lured you three right in." Mako explained before he smiled. "But I never expected to catch Kikyo's Apprentice or her son."

"Ah, Forget this crazy chicken of the sea, TéA." Joey insulted Mako.

"Can't we just give the guy back a few fish?" Tristan asked in an unsure tone.

Sonia looked at him. "And how do you think we'll do that? Throw up what we just consumed, and give it back to him in a bucket?" Tristan just shrugged before turning his attention back to Mako.

The sea duelist showed them his glove and they saw he had 5 star-chips. "I reeled in 2 other duelists about 20 minutes before you all got here, but neither of them was a worthy opponent." he explained before pointed at TéA. "But a duel against you TéA Gardner, The Apprentice of my mother's best friend would be a true test."

TéA's millennium star began to glow. "An-Zu-Oh!" she shouted In a flash of light. Her hair spiked up, and Her clothes changed. her school jacket was now a darker shade of pink. her skirt changed to a darker shade of blue and it changed into a Jean skirt. while she kept her black stretchy Leggings (Android 18's, from when she first appeared in the android saga.). and her boots stayed the same (the boots she wore in season 1.) but they were now the same dark pink color as her jacket. She was now Hikari TéA.

"Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge." she smiled with her right hand on her hip ready to begin.

"Behold!" he shouted as a duel area raised from the ocean. "We shall duel beside the Majestic sea." the red and blue consoles made a bridge so the Duelists could walk across the water. The two opponents took their positions Hikari TéA in blue and Mako in red.

"The playing field is Equally split into two halves. one land, the other is Sea." Mako explained.

"And the Steaks, Mako?" Hikari TéA asked.

"I wager 2 Star-chips on this match. And let me guess, you'll bet 1 star, right?" Mako asked as he placed his 2 stars.

"No, I bet 2 stars." She said putting both her stars down on the console which shocked her friends, but Mako smiled in respect.

' _Finally, An adversary of real Merit, how I waited for this day._ ' Mako thought as he continued to smile. "Now, let the battle begin!"

Hikari TéA/Mako: Duel!

Hikari TéA: 2000

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 5

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters:

Mako monsters:

"What's she doing? Why would she wager 2 of her only star-chips?" Sonia asked out loud.

Joey frowned. "Well, my dad taught me how to play and gamble in poker. Basically, this is a go big or go home play. it's risky, but She can't back out now. To tell you the truth, I think of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament as a big poker match. And The Star-chips are poker chips, so basically it's a gambling game."

Yugi nodded. "You're right Joey, but all we can do now is watch. TéA has a strong trust in herself and in the heart of the cards, she won't lose."

"Sink that soggy sucker, TéA!" Joey shouted.

"I'm curious to see how you will combat my mighty denizens of the deep?" Mako said placing the monster on the but it was in underwater before ending his turn.

Hikari TéA: 2000

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 5

Mako's hand: 4

Hikari TéA's monsters:

Mako monsters: ? - ATK: ?/ DEF: ?

"Huh?! His creature is underwater?" Hikari TéA said her eyes widened in surprise, sweat going down her face. "How do I choose which card to play, when I can't even see what I'm fighting?"

"This I don't like." Joey simply said.

"I agree, Joey, But TéA will think of something." Yugi said believing that his childhood friend will win.

"The ocean conceals, many things Beneath it's shifting surface." Mako said.

Hikari TéA snarled with her eyes widened. "As long as that thing stays submerged I can't attack."

"Oh don't worry he won't be submerged for very long." Mako commented.

Hikari TéA just stared at the sea field with a nervous expression. ' _I have no idea what that thing is down there. so I better prepare for the worst, with a strong enough defense as possible."_

Mako just smiled.' _Hmm… Clearly this is TéA's first encounter, With sea-based duel monsters. She will learn what a Strong Ally the sea can be, it not only gives my creatures a field power bonus. But It conceals them making their stealthy attacks even more lethal._ '

"Somethings fishy, how can she fight if she can't see?" Joey asked out loud.

"This is totally bogus!" Tristan shouted.

' _No, it's not. it's actually a good strategy, with the ocean concealing his monsters and giving them a field power bonus, it makes them even more dangerous. Mako has the element of surprise, Just like predatory fish do in real life. And not to mention, he has caught TéA completely off guard._ ' Sonia thought as she continued to observe.

Mako began to laugh. "Hahahaha, it seems my ocean-based strategy has taken you by surprise, TéA."

' _Maybe so… But I can still raise a strong defense._ ` Hikari TéA thought.

"I call upon, Lady Assailant Of Flames!" in a flash of light a Native American female had appeared on the field.

Hikari TéA: 2000

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 4

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters: Lady Assailant Of Flames - ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

Mako monsters:? - ATK: ?/ DEF: ?

"Now, Fiend Kraken… ensnare her!" suddenly tentacles rosed from the depth, and wrapped around the female assailant. who tried to pry them off, but was lifted into the air.

"What is that?!" Sonia asked.

"That's Fiend Kraken, one of Mako's best monsters." Yugi replied.

"Oh, man. TéA's assailant is done for." Joey said

"Counter-Attack!" Hikari TéA shouted her assailant was able to free one of her arms. And threw a flame enveloped kunai at the Kraken monster, but thanks to it tentacles ensnaring her. her aim was far off and missed it by a lot and landed in the water it made the water making it steam and boil for a second.

"Fiend Kraken, end this now!" the sea monster crushed the female monster make scream in pain before she was shattered. "Well done, Kraken." Mako congratulated his monster, who bent its tentacles as if it was taking a bow. before lowering back into the sea. while Hikari TéA snarled in awe with widened eyes.

"Wow, and that was just his opening move." Sonia said.

Hikari TéA growled in amazement. "You're good, Mako. A brilliant opening play."

"I am pleased you appreciate it, but I very much doubt your assailant did, but at least she went down swinging though." he replied.

Hikari TéA: 1940

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 5

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters:

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560/DEF: 1820

"Well, at least I know what I'm up against."

"Yes the mighty ocean, demands respect. As do the creatures that inhabit it." Mako shouted.

Hikari TéA narrowed her eyes. ' _Maybe I can prepare an attack, that will destroy his creatures even though I can't see them._ ' she picked a card from hand.

"Maha Vailo!" in a flash of light a robed sorcerer appeared on the field.

Hikari TéA: 1940

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 4

Mako's hand: 6

Hikari TéA's monsters: Maha Vailo - ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560/DEF: 1820

' _My Maha Vailo. Should dispense with Mako's monsters, no matter how deep they're hidden in the sea._ " She smirked.

"I am familiar with Maha Vailo and his electrical attack." Mako said grabbing a card from his hand. "So for my next move, I'll play... my Giant Jellyfish." he placed the card in face-down defense mode and form the sea field came a loud screech.

Hikari TéA flinched from the screeching. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Hahahaha! that is the battle cry of my creature." Mako replied.

"It'll be crying all right! Once I Combine my Maha Vailo with the Book Of Secret Arts." Maha Vailo began to glow, and his power increased. "Thanks to his special ability, he gains an extra 500 Attack points, for every equip spell added to him."

Hikari TéA: 1940

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 4

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters: Maha Vailo - ATK: 1550 - 1850/DEF: 1400 - 1700

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560/DEF: 1820 ? - DEF: ?- ?/ATK : ? - ?

"All right." Joey said getting his friends' attention. "TéA, might not be able to see his monsters. But she knows they're all underwater, and water conducts electricity."

"So they're all vulnerable to Maha Valio's electrical attack, now that's using brainpower." Sonia smiled.

"Yugi, shouldn't Maha Valio have 2350 attack points?" Tristan asked remembering how TéA's monster worked.

"You're right Tristan, somethings wrong." Yugi frowned.

her eyes widened in shock, to see that Maha Valio's power didn't increase. "What? why hasn't my monster's power increased? His special ability allows him to gain 500 extra attack points, for every equip spell added to him?" Hikari TéA asked in shock.

Mako laughed. "Hahaha, in this tournament. certain effect monsters cannot activate their abilities and you magician ."

"Oh, that's not good." Sonia pronounced.

"It doesn't matter, he's still strong enough to attack. Go Maha Vailo, sacred lightning attack!" Hikari TéA ordered and the mage raised his hands to the sky and fired his lighting attack at the water.

"It's a fish fry!" Joey exclaimed.

Mako just smiled, while Hikari TéA looked at the Scoreboard in confusion. And saw that her opponent's life hasn't changed. "What? nothing has happened, Mako still has all his life points."

"Aahaha, your strategy has failed TéA." As his hidden monster Rose from the depths And revealed itself to be a jellyfish.

"But how?" she gasped.

"As a Sea-duelist, I'm well aware that water conducts electricity, so I played my giant jellyfish, it has the magical ability to absorb all Electrical attacks protecting my ocean creatures." Mako clarified before his Jellyfish screeched and returned to the sea.

"And now it's time for my counter-attack. First I equip Fiend Kraken with Aqua Power, this spell temporarily increases a water attribute monster's attack power by 700, until the end of my turn." he clarified equipping it to his monster.

"Now, Fiend Kraken! Crush her Maha Vailo!" the octopus monster's tentacles emerged from the depths of the sea and constricted Maha Vailo raising him to the sky.

"Crush him now!" the octopus did as said and crushed the magician.

Hikari TéA: 1530

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 5

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters:

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560 - 2260 - 1560 /DEF: 1820 Giant Jellyfish - DEF: 1950/ATK: 1560

Hikari TéA, snarled her eyes twitching and sweat going down her face.

"Hahaha, did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace?" Mako continued to laugh.

Hikari TéA scowled and continued to sweat feeling the pressure of duel getting to her.

' _I've never duel, against creatures like these before. It feels like I'm fighting Mako's sea monsters and the extraordinary power of the ocean itself._ '

"Do any of your cards have the power to stand against my ocean pets? "

"I have the power of...The All-Seeing White Tiger and I combine her with the magic, of the Mystical Moon to doubles her ferocity." A white tiger appeared on the field roaring along with the full moon hovering over the field.

"What is she thinking?! The moon pushes and pulls the tides!" Sonia remarked.

"Aahahaha. Your friend is right, the moon pushes and pulls the tides causing them to rise." He said making Hikari TéA grunt before he drew a new card. "Which, Allows me to unleash my next monster. Arise might Kairyushin!" A light shined and out of the ocean, came a giant sea serpent.

Hikari TéA: 1530

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 4

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters: All-Seeing White Tiger - ATK: 1300 - 1600/Def: 500 - 800

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560/DEF: 1820 Giant Jellyfish - DEF: 1950/ATK: 1560 Kairyushin - ATK: 1800 - 2340 - 2340/DEF: 1500 - 1950

"What's that?" Hikari TéA gasped.

"Whoa, that is one big!" Joey said as he and the others watched in shock.

"Behold, the colossal Kairyushin, a creature so Enormous. that when he rises from the ocean depths, he creates his own tidal wave!"

"What a beast!" Hikari TéA pronounce.

"Your kitty cat is brave, TéA, but she will not stand before my Kairyushin's tidal attack." the sea serpent made a mighty tidal wave and it washed Hikari TéA's tiger away.

"No! White Tiger!" she shouted as the waves crashed against the bottom of her console.

Hikari TéA: 790

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 4

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters:

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560/DEF: 1820 Giant Jellyfish - DEF: 1950/ATK: 1560 Kairyushin - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1950

"Gone..." Mako smiled. "But my Kairyushin's Tidal attack did more than simply wash your tiger cub away."

"What?" Hikari TéA said.

"It has considerably altered our playing field."

"My Land!" Hikari TéA gasped in shock to see her land had been completely washed away. "Kairyushin's Attack has completely washed away my entire land-based playing field."

"Hahaha! Just like in my previous duel. when Kairyushin attacks, absolutely nothing is left behind."

Hikari TéA just glared at him.

"Or, does it make feel uneasy. when you are suddenly engulfed by the tides?" he said his eyes narrowing. "All men and women give pause. Before the Savage power of the mighty ocean… Even the greatest of fishermen and women."

Hikari TéA's eyes widened at what he meant. "You mean Nanami and your father..."

Mako shook his head placing his cards on the console his hand shaken. "No… Just my father, he was a great fisherman. He and my mother taught me and my sister, our love of the sea. But one day the sea, took him from us..."

Flashback

The sky was clear and blue, and the sound of seagulls could be heard. On a white boat, we find Younger Mako and his father Tyrone Tsunami. he looked like an older version of Mako only with brownish-black hair, lifting the anchor. while Nanami and Umi were below deck.

"Looked, Mako, there's a storm blowing in." Tyrone said.

"A big one?" Young Mako asked.

Tyrone frowned. "Maybe? me and your mother have learned to never take any chances with the sea. Go tell your mother and sister, we're heading back to shore." Young Mako nodded and left to tell his mom and sister they were heading home.

When he came back up and saw the sky turned dark, and the waves were getting bigger, the boat was bobbing like a bath toy.

"Father! I can't hold on!" Young Mako shouted trying to grip the railing.

"It's ok Mako." he said to his son, and grabbed some rope and began to tie him to the mast unaware that a giant wave was heading towards them.

"There, I tied you down, you'll be safe here son I promise."

"Dad! Lookout!" Young Mako tried to warn him, but it was too late. The wave consumed the ship and everything went black for Mako.

Young Mako suddenly shot up and threw up some water he had engulfed. in his vision, it was blurry all he saw was 2 silhouettes. his vision cleared and revealed to be his mom and little sister sitting over him, while under the shade of a palm tree. Nanami had grown a lot over the years. she had an hourglass figure like Kikyo, her hair was longer going to her lower back, and tied up in a ponytail. her breasts had grown into a nice D-cup size. she was wearing 1 piece dark ocean blue swimsuit, that matched her hair color and hugged her body, and showed off her figure quite well. While his sister, Umi looked almost exactly like their mom, but she had short seafoam green colored hair, that went just above her shoulders. And her father's blues ocean blue eyes. She was an inch or two shorter, then Mako. And was wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit. Both had cried tears of joy to see that Mako was alright, and Nanami brought him into a big hug, to which he returned and brought Umi into the hug as well. Nanami was thankful that she learned CPR, as well as taking up medical training, in case she or someone else had gotten hurt, or almost drowned like her son.

"Mom, where's dad?" Young Mako asked.

Nanami gave him a sad sigh and looked away.

"Umi?" he asked his sister who hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

He had gotten his answer and he cried to the heavens.

End of flashback

"After that, me, mom and Umi. went back to the ship, and while mom went below deck to radio for help, me and Umi stayed on top. But then we noticed our lifeboat was missing, we know our father is alive so I win this contest, buy us a ship, and we'll search the 7 seas until we find him, and bring him home! That is why me and Umi, duel, TéA. That is why I must win, and you must lose!"

"I understand Mako, believe me. But I still can't let you win." Hikari TéA replied.

"Wow, Mako and his sister, duel for their mom and dad. Just like you and TéA, duel for your mom and gramps Yugi." Joey said with a tear in his eye.

"Mmmm, hmmm." Yugi replied.

"That is, so sweet and noble." Sonia smiled.

"Yeah, but intense, too." Tristan commented.

"TéA, let me tell something. If you don't summon a monster on your turn, you automatically lose the duel. now that your land is gone, only fly and sea monsters can be played now." Mako said.

Hikari TéA and the other gasped in shock.

' _What can I do? if I don't summon a flying or sea monster on this turn, I automatically lose the duel And my chance of saving Kikyo and Solomon._ ' Hikari TéA looked her deck with a nervous expression.

"Oh no, Yugi, That's the same look you had. When you were having doubts against Kaiba." Joey said.

"Yugi, you have to do something you have to help her." Sonia pleaded.

"Yeah." Tristan added.

The Millennium puzzle began to glow. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" he shouted and he transformed into Yami Yugi.

"Don't give up, TéA. The Duel is not over yet, you can still turn the tide." Yami Yugi said.

Hikari TéA just looked at him. "But how?"

Yami Yugi smirked. "Remember, my mother taught, both you and me, how to Duel remember, her teachings. And she told you to never doubt yourself."

Hikari TéA's eyes widen, as she remembered what Kikyo said to her.

' _Remember, TéA, in duel monsters one card can make all the difference.'_ Kikyo said before she scowled. ' _But, if you start to doubt yourself, then your deck will sense it. So remember to always believe in yourself, and always keep track of previous plays in each duel. sometimes, when you fail a play, it may reveal a weakness to an opponent's monster, deck or strategy_.'

' _Yugi's right, and so are you Kikyo. If I doubt myself, I'll lose. I just have to believe in myself and in the heart of the cards.'_ Hikari TéA smiled and closed her eyes. ' _Ok, I have to think back to earlier in the duel. And hope that I can find some sort of weakness._ ' she keeps replaying the duel, in her head. until her eyes snapped open, and knew what she had to do.

Mako smiled. "This is it, TéA. it's over, but you played honorably."

Hikari TéA. "You've been a fair and Noble opponent, too, Mako, but Yugi and I also duel with the fate of loved ones at stake. And that is why I can't afford to lose, here."

"Even if you say that you still have one draw left. and if it's not a monster that can fight in the water or the sky. You Automatically lose the duel." Mako replied.

"Mako, in duel monsters, one draw can make all the difference." she said using her teacher's wise words and closed her eyes. ' _I have two, of the three cards I need to win this match, but I need the third one. Heart of the cards, guide me._ ' Her thoughts echoed In her mind, as she drew her last card.

"It's over, I won." Mako simply said.

"No, Mako. you lose." Hikari TéA smirked. "I summon my Curse Of Dragonfire, and I combine it with the burning soul spell card. And it increases the power of both dragon and fire monsters by 1000, I also combine it with the burning land magic card." a red version of the regular curse of dragon, appeared in the sky ready for battle.

Hikari TéA: 790

Mako: 2000

Hikari TéA's hand: 2

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters: Curse of Dragonfire - ATK: 2000 - 3000/DEF: 1500

Mako monsters: Fiend Kraken - ATK: 1560/DEF: 1820 Giant Jellyfish - DEF: 1950/ATK: 1560 Kairyushin - ATK: 2340/DEF: 1950

"Dragon Flame Attack!" she ordered and the dragon launched its fire at the water causing it to steam and boil.

"What?! The water, it's boiling!" Mako exclaimed.

"As you see, Mako. earlier in our duel, When you destroyed my Lady assailant. You failed to notice that her kunai had not only missed your monster. But caused the water to boil for a brief moment, so I ordered my Curse Of Dragonfire to attack the water, causing the sea to boil..." she finished with a smirk.

As all of Mako's monsters rose to the surface Screeching before they break apart.

"And That brings your life points down to 0." Hikari TéA

Hikari TéA: 790

Mako: 0

Hikari TéA's hand: 2

Mako's hand: 5

Hikari TéA's monsters: Curse of Dragonfire - ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500

Mako monsters:

"Ahhhh! No!" Mako shouted.

"Way to go, TéA!" Sonia shouted.

Joey/Tristan. "Yeah!" they High fived.

While Yami Yugi smirked.

"Boiling the ocean, was a brilliant and unexpected move TéA." Mako said in a sad tone but he smiled. "Hahaha what a grand duel, I salute you, and you were right, one card can make a difference."

"Thanks, Mako, but it was Kikyo who taught me that. And this was not an easy duel. you are a great duelist yourself." She smiled back.

The two were back on the land congratulating each other.

"I am down to 3 star-chips, but I'll catch up with you soon enough."

"And I know you will." Hikari TéA remarked giving him a firm handshake.

Before Mako's stomach growled he blushed. "Hahaha, dueling you was hungry work, time for Mako to fish again farewell!" he shouted and jump off and swam away.

"Bye Mako, I hope we see him again." Sonia said.

"Wish he'd bring us more fish." Tristan commented.

"We have to do them again."Hikari TéA stated causing them all to laugh and they walk away from the cliff.

"Thank you for helping Yami, If it wasn't for you, I would still be doubting myself." Hikari TéA smiled separating her mind from TéA's.

"You're welcome Hikari." Yami Yugi said his mind separating from Yugi's.

And they left following they're friends to the next challenge.

With Kikyo.

' _This is strange… Am I looking at? Pegasus's memories from his childhood?'_ Kikyo asked herself. She just kept looking and saw that young Pegasus was talking to a young girl about his age with beautiful blonde hair and light blue eyes who gave him a gentle and warm smile.

"That girl, she looks kinda familiar?" Kikyo stated.

A light enveloped the world, which Kikyo covered her eyes. But then opened them, and found herself in a living room. where she saw young pegasus and the same girl from earlier watching cartoons. More specifically her favorite cartoon show, the adventures of one tricky hare.

"That was funny as always right?" Pegasus asked the girl who smiled.

"Yes, it was." she smiled back. "Hey, Maximillion, you've been the best friend I ever had and I hope we will be friends forever."

Pegasus looked at her and smiled. "I feel the same way, and I'll never leave you."

"You promise Maximillion?" she held out her pinky.

he smiled wrapping pinky around her's "I promise… Cecilia."

Ending Scene - Play: Yu-Yu Hakusho the homework never ends

Yami Yugi, Hikari Téa, Kaiba, and Red-Eyes Queen stood in the dark frowning, hands in their pockets as different color spotlights shone over them before a yellow light shone over all of them. Yami Yugi smiled sadly as he stood in a yellow light. Before it faded out and switched to a figure in the back and revealed Kaiba who frowned, staring at the spot where his rival once stood. While Yami Yugi began to walk leaving two afterimages. In a red light, Hikari Téa was leaning against a rail in a staircase looking up, before the light faded out as a blue light revealed Red-Eyes Queen looking down and to the side from the top staircase. Yami Yugi drew a card and summoned his faithful companion dark magician while Hikari Téa summoned dark magician girl, Kaiba summoned his blue eyes white dragon and Red-Eyes Queen summoned her red-eyes black dragon. Dark magician girl flew through the air and vanished as images of Yugi and Téa's friends and family appeared. As the sky turned dark both Yami Yugi and Hikari Téa who had scratches and bruises on them and their jackets missing as they slowly walked away from the tower on Kaiba corp island as the Silhouettes of the villains loomed over them. A spotlight shined on Kikyo as she smiled on them below as she faded, and reappeared to the side looked a woman that appears exactly like Kikyo only dressed like an Egyptian queen who had a sad frown. At night Hikari Téa who was at the beach sitting on the ground while Yami Yugi stood up on the beach smiling as they stared at the ocean.

* * *

A/N: (I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked due, and interactions with the characters. this is the fastest I ever finished a Yu-Gi-Oh chapter, and I hope you will continue to support my fanfiction. A lot of you who read never leave a review to show me you have read it, so please leave a review and P.M me for question until next chapter this Miracaleking64 Signing out.)

Oc cards

Aqua Power: Increases water attribute monsters attack by 700 until the end of your turn

Burning Soul: Increases fire and dragon class monsters attack by 1000


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

A/N: ( I wanted to say, certain monsters can't use their special abilities. Maha Vailo is one of them since he has a broken ability, I played Yu-Gi-Oh duel links before, and I added three one-shot wands to him and his power was over 5000. since this is the duelist kingdom arc I wanted to limit some card effects.)

This is how a monster's normal stats will look in the story example: Harpie Lady ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400.

This is when a monster is in attack mode ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400.

This is when a monster is in defense mode. DEF: 1400/ATK: 1300

This is when a monster is hidden or faced-down. ? ATK: ?/ DEF: ?

This is how a monster's stats will look with the field power bonus or an equip spell. Example field power bonus:

Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1500 - 1950/DEF: 1300 - 1690. Example: Legendary sword/ Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1500 - 1800/DEF: 1300 - 1600.

This is how duelists' life points, hands, and how many monsters they have on the field will look.

Joey: 2000

Mai: 2000

Joey's hand: 5

Mai's hand: 5

Joey's monsters: Tiger Axe - ATK: 1690-2190/DEF: 1430

Mai's monsters: Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 2 - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690 Cyber Harpie Lady 3 - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690

* * *

Far away from where TéA and Mako dueled, we find the Seeker Of Darkness aka Xeno Jameser Walking through the woods while looking at his gloved hand.

' _Hmm, 6 stars… I just need 4 more._ ' he thought as he gazed at the countless trees around him _._ ' _Where is he? I thought I would find him here... if he is on this island. I have to find him quickly before he encounters them, they are not ready to face him yet_.'

He continued to walk unaware that he was being watched by someone in a nearby tree. The unknown figure took out a kunai knife and threw it at Xeno, who on instinct made a swift turn and grabbed it out of the air with his right hand. Xeno glared at the weapon in his hand before he glared at the area where it from.

"You might as well come out." Xeno pronounced.

Suddenly the figure leaped out of a tree and landed 11 ft away from Xeno, who continued to scowl at the person who was revealed to be a grown man 2 inches taller than he was. Wearing a black ninja suit with a red sash his mouth and nose were covered by a face mask and his head was covered by a hood and he could only see he had dark green eyes. Roku also had 2 duel gloves with star-chips on each hand, 4 on his left hand and 6 on the right.

"Good reflexes, on catching the kunai boy…" He said with no emotion.

"Why, thank you pajama-man." Xeno frowned.

The ninja's eyebrow twitched at Xeno's disrespect and rudeness. "My name is Roku Yinshu, and It seems you know no manners, how about I teach you some in a duel," he remarked in a threatening tone.

Xeno narrowed his golden eyes, the image of his foe reflecting in his right eye. Before he placed his left hand in his pocket while he continues to hold the kunai in his right he began to snicker as if the man had said a joke. "You, throw a kunai at me, and then rudely challenge me to duel? Hmm hmm hmm, and you were saying "I" have manners."

Roku growled at the spiked hair teen.

"But I never back down from a duel, old man." Xeno smirked. "Lead the way." he continued to smile and without looking away from his opponent he tossed the kunai to the side embedding it in a tree.

Roku regained his composure and began to walk. While Xeno followed close behind and came to a clearing with a duel arena ready to be used. Xeno took the blue console while Roku the Red.

"I wager 4 stars." Xeno said placing the stars on the console while Roku did the same.

"Trust me, kid you will regret insulting me." he said.

Xeno scoffed. "Hmph, do you ever shut up, let us begin."

"Grrr! Enough you arrogant brat. These are ninja clothes, and you will suffer the consequences for your disrespect!" Roku was fuming.

Xeno/Roku: Time to duel!

Xeno: 2000

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 5

Roku's hand: 5

Xeno's monsters:

Roku's monsters:

"I'll go first." Roku announced drawing his first card. "I play a card face down next I summon the Strike Ninja in attack mode."

Xeno just looked at the monster Roku played. "That's it? please…" he drew his first card and smiled. ' _Hmm, judging by how conference this guy is. He thinks he's good, so might as well help inflate that ego of his… before I crush him._ '

"I'll place a card face-down as well, and I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

Xeno: 2000

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 4

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters: Luster Dragon - ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200

"Now! Attack Luster Dragon, Sapphire Spark!" his dragon was about to launch its attack the Strike Ninja.

"Hold it, kid! I activate my trap Shadow Spell!" Roku shouted, as dark chains wrapped around Luster Dragon stopping its attack. "You are a fool for trying to attack, not only does my trap insnares your dragon, but it lowers it's attack points by 700." Xeno's Luster Dragon continued to struggle but to no avail as it's power drained.

Xeno: 2000

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 4

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters: Luster Dragon - ATK: 1900 - 1200/DEF: 1600

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200

Xeno showed no emotion while Roku just laughed.

Roku drew his card as he continued to laugh. "You made a mistake accepting the duel, now! Strike Ninja attack!" The ninja leaped into the air and slashed the chained dragon with a kunai shattering it.

Xeno: 1500

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 4

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters:

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200

"I dispatched your monster, I hope that will teach you some respect."

Xeno just giggled. "You get one hit, and you think you've already won, watch this." Xeno drew his card. "I play a monster face-down and I place a card face-down and I end my turn."

Roku frowned, and drew from his deck "I summon white ninja in attack mode." suddenly a white-clothed ninja appeared.

Xeno: 1500

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 3

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters:? - DEF: ?/ATK: ?

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200 White Ninja - ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

Roku just stared at him with a confused look. ' _What going on this boy isn't even trying, it's like he's not taking me seriously._ '

"I don't have all day old man."

"Annoying brat! I will shut you up!" he drew his next card and frowned. " I attack with Strike Ninja destroy his face-down monster!" the ninja jumped into the air and threw a kunai and hit his face-down monster which was revealed to be masked dragon.

"You destroyed Masked Dragon thanks to his special ability I can summon a dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck." Xeno searched through his deck searching for a monster. "And I special summon my Pitch Dark Dragon in defense mode, then he shuffled his deck.

Xeno: 1500

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 3

Roku's hand: 5

Xeno's monsters: Pitch Dark Dragon DEF: 600/ATK: 900

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200 White Ninja - ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

Roku just laughed. "That dragon is easy prey for my white ninja, attack!" The second ninja monster leaped into the air ready to slay the dragon but Xeno had other plans.

"I don't think so! Activate trap, Negate attack! This stops your monster dead in its tracks." the Ninja stopped in midair and returned to its masters' side. Roku gritted his teeth and he ended his turn. "You just got lucky boy but you will run out eventually.

Xeno smirked. "Cry me a river my turn." he drew his next card. "First I play double summon this allows me to normal summon two monsters at once so I chose my Dark Blade and my Familiar Knight."

Xeno: 1500

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 1

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters: Pitch Dark Dragon - DEF: 600/ATK: 900 Dark Blade - ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500 Familiar Knight - ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200 White Ninja - ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

"And I'm not finished I play this card of sanctity now we both must draw until we are holding six cards in our hands." both duelists began to draw Xeno drew 6 new cards while Roku drew 2.

"Now for the real fun to begin, first I place a card face down next I activate the spell polymerization this fuses both my Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon together to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight." both monsters were absorbed by a vortex and were fused together Dark Blade was now riding a bigger version of pitch dark dragon.

Xeno: 1500

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 4

Roku's hand: 6

Xeno's monsters: Dark Blade the Dragon Knight - ATK: 2200/DEF:1500 Familiar Knight - ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200 White Ninja - ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

"Now I play this Block Attack with this card I can force your white ninja into defense mode and then I equipped the spell "Fairy Meteor Crush", this allows my Dragon knights to deliver piercing damage." Thanks to Xenos' spell White Ninja was now in defense mode.

Xeno: 1500

Roku: 2000

Xeno's hand: 2

Roku's hand: 6

Xeno's monsters: Dark Blade the Dragon Knight - ATK: 2200/DEF:1500 Familiar Knight - ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200 White Ninja - DEF: 800/ATK: 1500

"Now I attack with my Dragon Knight! Destroy his White Ninja!" the dragon rider flew on his and slashed the ninja in half devastating Rokus's life points. "And that's not all Familiar knight! Attack strike Ninja!" This caught Roku off guard, as Xeno's Knight charged at the Ninja but the defending monster knocked familiar knight's sword out of his hand before slashing him in two.

"What Are you doing? why would you attack a stronger monster?"

Xeno showed no emotion. "To activate his special ability, now we each can special summon one level 4 monster from our hands. So I summon my rare metal dragon." A metal covered dragon appeared on the field and it snorted.

"Then I summon another Strike Ninja to the field." A second Strike Ninja appeared on the field. "And luckily special summoned monsters can't attack the turn they are summoned."

Xeno: 1300

Roku: 600

Xeno's hand: 1

Roku's hand: 5

Xeno's monsters: Dark Blade the Dragon Knight - ATK: 2200/DEF:1500 Rare Metal Dragon - ATK: 2400/DEF:1200

Roku's monsters: Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200 Strike Ninja - ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200

"Maybe... but next turn your Ninjas will be dragon food." Xeno replied with no emotion.

' _I have to do something, or I will be defeated._ ' Roku drew his card and started to laugh like a mad man Xeno just narrowed his eyes wondering what Roku drew.

"Okay boy, here is your destruction I play the ritual spell curse of the masked beast, now by sacrificing my 2 level 4 Strike Ninjas I can summon the all-powerful masked beast." A dark vortex appeared and a weird pot that was shaped like a demon raised from it and a purple mist came from it and suck both Strike Ninja's into it before it exploded and the same mist from before it began to take shape and form of an ugly monster that seems to be made of pieces of different monsters.

"What do you think boy… this monster is you and all duelists worst nightmare."

Xeno just chuckled which irritated Roku. "Me? Scared of that? Don't make me laugh, that thing is nothing more than a weakling just like **You.** "

Roku growled in anger. "Weak! I am not weak! Now you will pay masked beast Attack his Dragon Knight." the ritual summoned monster charged the dragon knight and slammed it's staff on the knights head while sending a shock wave at Xeno as his lift points took a big drop.

Xeno: 300

Roku: 600

Xeno's hand: 1

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters: Rare Metal Dragon - ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

Roku's monsters: The Masked Beast - ATK: 3200/DEF: 1800

Then he looked down at his console while Roku laughed. "Do you surrender boy? You only have 300 life points left so you should just give up but I'm fine with seeing you squirm as your points hit 0." But Roku didn't expect was Xeno to be laughing, which only made him mad.

"One thing you should know about me, I don't give up like a lying dog or run away and thanks to you I have what i need to destroy you." He remarked glaring at Roku with his reflection in his right eye.

"You're bluffing?!"

Xeno said nothing as he drew his next card and smiled. "You lose… First I play this. This monster is my rage sorrow and Darkness giving form Tri-Horn Dragon!" Xeno's ace monster appeared out of a dark portal and roared, sending a shock wave throughout the arena.

"So what? That monster still isn't strong enough to be mine."

"I wasn't finished yet you idiot Next I activate the spell Grave Fusion with this card I can fuse the monsters in the Graveyard in my hand and on my field so I fuse my Luster Dragon, Masked Dragon, Pitch Dark Dragon, my Rare Metal Dragon with Tri-Horn." The three defeated dragons along with Rare Metal Dragon Transformed into orbs of darkness and was absorbed into Tri-Horn, the unholy dragon roared as it burst into black flames which shock Roku as the flame began to shrink and take form out of the dark flames Roku could see two bright red eyes, wings and he could see a long tail swishing but it almost seemed human, but the flames didn't die down but continued to cover the monster and its attack and defense points were 5000 each.

Xeno: 300

Roku: 600

Xeno's hand: 2

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters:? - ATK: 5000/DEF:5000

Roku's monsters: The Masked Beast - ATK: 3200/DEF: 1800

Xeno could tell Roku was worried but who couldn't? The ninja regained his composure

And glared at the spiky-haired teen. "W-what is that thing? It's just shrouded in dark flames and its power is 5000 explain yourself."

Xeno just laughed. "It only shows itself to people who are worthy to see but you are not but to me." Xeno covered his face with his left hand while Roku could only see Xenos' right Goldeneye between his middle and pointer finger before Xeno finally spoke with a chilling tone. "My eyes see darkness clearly and you will be consumed by mine."

Roku could feel the coolness in his voice but being trained in the way of the Ninja he was able to keep his cool.

"Now it's time to end this attack!" the unknown monster flew into the air and punched the masked beast making scream in pain as it bursts into black flames while Roku covered himself from the force of the blow as his life points hit 0.

Xeno: 300

Roku: 0

Xeno's hand: 0

Roku's hand: 4

Xeno's monsters:? - ATK: 5000/DEF:5000

Roku's monsters:

"I win…" Xeno pronounced as he exited his console and walked over to Roku who exited his. "I won, now give me the 4 star-chips." However, Roku tried to punch Xeno who quickly moved away.

Xeno frown at this. "Hey, what are doing I won so give me my win."

"I refuse kid, you used a monster that was shrouded."

The spiky-haired teen just stared at him as Roku pulled out a Kunai.

' _Oh… that's mature…_ ' Xeno thought as he continued to stare the crazy ninja, as Roku Leapt at Xeno but was stopped by a hand he turn and was shocked to see Dark Blade the duel monster a real monster.

"What?!" Roku shouted.

"You will not hurt my master!" Dark Blade growled as he punched Roku in the face sending him crashing into a tree knocking him unconscious.

Dark Blade turned to Xeno. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine my friend you didn't have to help I could have handled it." Xeno replied as he walked over to the unconscious Roku. "he's too dangerous if he was willing to attack me like that, so might as well tie him to the tree and might as well take his other duel glove too." Dark Blade nodded in a flash of light he returned to Xeno's deck as the spiky-haired teen took some rope out of his backpack and tied Roku up before taking the 4 star-chips he needed to enter the castle while taking the other glove and not to mention his deck.

"I usually don't take decks from people, but I can't let you go around dueling people like you did me." he pocketed the deck walk away after ten minutes of walking he could see some people up ahead 5 to be exacted one with Tri-color hair one blonde two brunettes and the last had black hair.

"Hey guys look isn't that Xeno Jameser the Seeker of Darkness." the blonde asked his friends.

"Yes it is." the Tri-color boy replied.

Xeno stopped in front of them and smiled. "Hmph, who are you?"

Yugi could tell by that hmph Xeno was agitated."My name is Yugi Moto and these are my friends Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Sonia."

Xeno could see three of them had dueling gloves and could see that they had different numbers of stars Joey had 2, Yugi had 3, and Tea had 4 however he wasn't the only one observing gloves.

"Hey you have 10 stars right but you have a second on too!" Sonia exclaimed and looked at the glove in shock.

Xeno narrowed his eyes. "Yea, I took it from someone… but let me explained the man I took this for was an eliminator."

Tea was the first to speak. "Eliminator?"

Xeno frowned. "Yes, they are the ones who weed out the Strong from the weak so beware they may do more than duel, trust me I faced one earlier and he attacked me with a kunai, I can tell you they will duel you for keeps." The others looked at him in shock.

"Oh, man are you saying that they might kill us?!" Tristan exclaimed in fear.

"Maybe not all of them, but be on guard." Xeno replied ominously but that didn't help at all. "But be warned of another danger…"

"Oh great… now what?" Joey complained.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"There may be someone on this island who will Target you and Tea Yugi, You must be careful."

"Yeah, we already know pegasus." Joey remarked.

Xeno just shook his head. "No… someone even worst."

"Can't you be more specific?" Sonia asked in an uneasy tone but Xeno shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't, but I can tell you this he wields an item similar to the one Yugi and Tea have." this made the gang gasp.

"Are you saying there is more?" Tea asked.

"Yes, but I must take my leave now before I go I will give you three these." Xeno walked up to them and gave them the star from the extra glove he gave 3 to joey, 2 to Yugi and 1 For Tea they each now had 5 Star-chips.

They all looked at him dumbfounded. "Why are you giving these to us?" Joey asked.

Xeno turned his back to them and started to walk away as he said. "I have no use for those extra trinkets." he replied as he left the gang with confused looks on their faces. ' _Be wary pharaoh and queen, the challenges you two and your friends will face will grow even tougher. Now I must find him._ ' the pale teen continued to walk as the wind began to blow a lot of leaves as the wind and leaves stopped blowing he vanished.

Ending Scene - Play: Yu-Yu Hakusho the homework never ends

Yami Yugi, Hikari Téa, Kaiba, and Red-Eyes Queen stood in the dark frowning, hands in their pockets as different color spotlights shone over them before a yellow light shone over all of them. Yami Yugi smiled sadly as he stood in a yellow light. Before it faded out and switched to a figure in the back and revealed Kaiba who frowned, staring at the spot where his rival once stood. While Yami Yugi began to walk leaving two afterimages. In a red light, Hikari Téa was leaning against a rail in a staircase looking up, before the light faded out as a blue light revealed Red-Eyes Queen looking down and to the side from the top staircase. Yami Yugi drew a card and summoned his faithful companion dark magician while Hikari Téa summoned dark magician girl, Kaiba summoned his blue eyes white dragon and Red-Eyes Queen summoned her red-eyes black dragon. Dark magician girl flew through the air and vanished as images of Yugi and Téa's friends and family appeared. As the sky turned dark both Yami Yugi and Hikari Téa who had scratches and bruises on them and their jackets missing as they slowly walked away from the tower on Kaiba corp island as the Silhouettes of the villains loomed over them. A spotlight shined on Kikyo as she smiled on them below as she faded, and reappeared to the side looked a woman that appears exactly like Kikyo only dressed like an Egyptian queen who had a sad frown. At night Hikari Téa who was at the beach sitting on the ground while Yami Yugi stood up on the beach smiling as they stared at the ocean.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I know this is a really short chapter. But it was focused on Xeno and the way he duels. I hope you all like Xeno and his tactics. And I know the rules of the duelist kingdom are weird but don't worry next chapter I will explain the rules. I hope you all will continue to support my fanfictions and please leave a review and if you have any questions P.M me, until next time this is Miraleking64 signing out.

OC Cards

Grave fusion - allows a player to fuse monsters in their graveyard with the ones in their hands and on the field.


	8. Give up the Ghost Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

 **This is how a monster's normal stats will look in the story example: Harpie Lady ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400.**

 **This is when a monster is in attack mode** **ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** **.**

 **This is when a monster is in defense mode.** **DEF: 1400/ATK: 1300**

 **This is when a monster is hidden or faced-down. ? ATK: ?/ DEF: ?**

 **This is how a monster's stats will look with the field power bonus or an equip spell. Example field power bonus:**

 **Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1500 - 1950/DEF: 1300 - 1690. Example: Legendary sword/ Rocket Warrior - ATK: 1500 - 1800/DEF: 1300 - 1600.**

 **This is how duelists' life points, hands, and how many monsters they have on the field will look.**

 **Joey: 2000**

 **Mai: 2000**

 **Joey's field Rocket warrior-ATK:1500/DEF:1300 1 Face-down card**

 **Mai's field:** **Cyber Harpie Lady - ATK: 1840 - 2340/DEF: 1690**

 **Rules: you can't use life point cards to restore life points, special summoned monsters can't attack the turn they are summoned, some monsters can't use their special abilities,**

* * *

The gang was walking through the woods, while Joey was giggling. Just five minutes ago, Xeno had given Him, Yugi, Téa star-chips and now they have 5 each.

"Ya ho! Thanks to Xeno we are closer to getting into that castle!" Joey shouted with glee.

The others nodded in agreement, Téa smiled. "Yeah, we are half-way done, just you wait Kikyo and Solomon, we are almost there."

"Yes, just five more star-chips, and we'll enter that castle and free them both," Yugi remarked.

Sonia frowned"Yes… but remember what Xeno told us. There is someone on this island, who is more dangerous than Pegasus."

"Don't worry Sonia, we'll be fine. Remember if we stick together, we'll always come out on top." Tristan remarked, Sonia smiled Tristan was right, there was safety and numbers, and they would be fine, she hoped.

They continued to walk until they came to an open field. However, they were greeted by the last person they thought they would run into. the Red-Eyes Queen, how could anyone miss her? The helmet she wore looked exactly like the head of her Red-Eyes Black Dragon (like the helmet Kaibaman wears, but it was based on Red-Eyes Black Dragon instead of Blue Eyes)

"Well, well, well. it's nice to see you all." she said while walking towards them until she was 10 ft away from them.

"I see you three have earned 5 stars each." she remarked looking at the group but more particularly Téa.

"Yea, but we have Xeno to thank for that, he took 6 stars from an eliminator and split them amongst us." Joey smiled.

While the helmet hid her expressions, she just smiled. "For him to do that I'm not surprised, I ran into him earlier, he told me an eliminator tried to kill him, and he took both the deck and star-chips and gave them to three duelists."

Téa smiled. "Yes, it was really nice of him to do that, but he kinda had a bad attitude."

"Well that's just how he is, he may act cold. but he has a heart of gold." she commented before she turned towards Joey. "I saw your duel with Mai. you're pretty good for a beginner, but question, what is your motivation to duel?"

This caught the gang off guard, they didn't expect her to ask a question like that.

"I duel for my sister. You see my sister has had bad eyesight since she was born. And she will eventually go blind, but there is a group of specialists that can help her. That's why I'm here to win the prize money and save her sight."

The helmet helped hide her shocked expression, but she quickly composed herself and smiled at how much of a caring brother Joey was.

"Your sister is a very lucky girl to have a brother like you." she said before her tone change to a sad one. "I have a brother you know, he would do anything for me. But I haven't seen him in years, our parents got divorced, and my mom took me with her, she could have at least took him with us. But she told me If she took him with us, who would be there to look after dad."

the gang looked at her as she frowned. but she smiled. "But luckily, my parents are getting remarried. And we'll finally be a family again."

Joey smiled. "That's great, my parents are getting remarried too, and we are going to be a family again."

"Well I wish you luck in the tournament." she stated before turning her attention to Téa. "I heard you were the Queen of Duel monsters student."

"Yeah… I am."

"I heard Mai say that she was going to be the one to defeat you, well she's not. I'm going to be the one to defeat you, but not yet I want us to duel in the finals. And to see what the queen of duel monsters has taught you before I crush you."

Téa scowled at that. "Oh you are, then I will gladly knock you down a peg or two."

The gang could feel the tension between the two female duelists and knew this was going to get nasty. but thankfully REQ backed off but smiled. "Well, I can't wait to see your skills."

She turned her back to the gang. "Oh, Joey… good luck with saving your sister's sight." she stated before walking away.

"Man she's as cocky as Mai." Téa stated.

"Yeah." Sonia agreed with her.

"More like Kaiba…" Tristan commented remembering the way Kaiba acted towards them.

"Hmm." Joey muttered this caught Yugi's attention.

"What is it joey?"

"It's about what she said about her mom leaving her brother so he would be there to watch their dad. It got me wondering if my mom thought the same thing when she left me with my dad."

"Maybe… her story is so similar to yours Joey." Tristan said.

Joey shook it off and smiled. "Yeah whatever, anyway let's get back to dueling we just need 5 more stars." he began to walk as the gang followed him.

Faraway in a high tower in Pegasus's castle. a line of tied up sheets was thrown out the window before a kid who wore a purple beanie, and a blue bandana around his mouth began to climb down. until he reached the end and saw that he was much higher than he originally thought, he began to sweat, from the dizzying highs before the sheet he was hanging onto began to unravel before detaching. The boy screamed as he fell into the trees before landing in the bushes with a big thump, before crawling out while rubbing his back.

But just then Croquet Pegasus's right-hand man and butler walked down the hall with a cart of food for the boy. "Alright runt, time for your daily feed." he laughed as he opened the door and saw that the sheets. "Oh no! He's gone." he ran to it and saw that the boy climbed out.

Elsewhere in the castle, Pegasus was eating lunch while reading a comic book.

"Where do these guys get their ideas." Pegasus said laughing while reading his comic book about his favorite cartoon.

"Master Pegasus a thousand pardons sir." Croquet politely interrupted Pegasus' fun.

"Gorgonzola cheese, and the world's finest wine, and a copy of my favorite comic, you know I find these times more important than anything else don't you understand?" Pegasus replied in an annoyed and threatening tone.

Croquet began to sweat before speaking. "B-But the prisoner has escaped…"

"Which one?"

"The boy we imprisoned in the high tower."

"Oh, I guess he didn't appreciate my hospitality, well don't worry", Pegasus clicked a button on a remote and a monitor appeared.

"I know what he's doing"

"The duel tournament started 6 hours ago, 12 of the duelists have been disqualified already." a computer voice said.

"And are preparing to leave the island." the computer continued.

"What about them." Pegasus than pulled up a profile screen on Yugi and Tea.

"Yugi and Tea have both earned 5 Star-chips each." the computer voice stated.

"Wonderful I expected no less, they're determined to work their way up, and gain entry into my castle. And I've no doubt that our little runaway will seek Yugi out for reasons of his."

"Will the kid go after Tea sir?" Croquet asked.

"No, Maybe but he has no vendetta against the girl." Pegasus replied.

"Mr. pegasus!" A random guard came up to him with a yellow envelope in hand. "I got the information on Kikyo, you wanted sir." he passed the folder to his boss.

"Good, both may go." They both bowed before taking their leave. "The boy's escape plays right into my hands, and I do have such special plans for Yugi today."

Elsewhere with Yugi and the gang.

"Man, we've been walking for a while. And haven't found any other duelist." Joey complained.

"Don't worry Joey, we're bound to run into someone sooner or later." Yugi reassured his friend before they heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" Tea asked.

"I don't know? but it came from that way." Sonia pointed.

"Well, let's go!" Tristan exclaimed.

The gang ran to the source of the scream seeing a suit holding a kid.

"Let me go, please someone help." the kid struggle while shouting for help.

"Wait." Shouted Tristan as he ran to the suit and flip him over his shoulders.

"It's over now." said Tristan but as soon as his back is turned the suit landed on his feet and jumped kicked from behind and grab the kid again.

"Tristan!" Sonia and the others ran over him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but that was a cheap shot." he replied.

"Stop Wiggling." Ordered the suit.

"Put me down!" The kid shouted.

"Hey, let him go needle head!" Joey shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yugi asked.

"That is none of your concern, this duelist lost his star chips and without star-chips, he is to be kicked off the island." the suit explained.

"But, I didn't lose them, they were stolen from me, my cards too."

"I don't care about your lame excuses, you need Star-Chips to duel and haven't any so you're shipping out of here." the said before carrying the kid away.

"That creep, we should follow him!" Tristan said while Sonia helped him up before they ran after him.

At stone dock a small boat with duelists waiting to be shipped off as 2 goons stood waiting.

"Hey, Kemo what'd you catch?" a suit asked.

"Just another loser." Kumo replied before tossing the kid into the boat making him land on Weevil.

"Don't touch me, I'm the winner of the national championship. Don't get close to me." Weevil rudely said while shoving the kid off him.

"If only my star chips weren't stolen." the kid said sadly.

"Hey" a voice was heard, before Yugi and his friends came in view of the docks.

"What did this person look like?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't see his face, it was covered in a bandana. When I put my deck and star-chips down, he snatched them and ran off." he desperately explained. "He challenged me in the meadow."

"You shouldn't be shipped off like that. We'll get your star-chips back!" Tea exclaimed.

Kemo stepped in the way. "This boat will leave in 30 minutes. If you're not back this kid is off."

"Will get you star-chips back kid don't worry." Joey said.

The gang went back to the scene of the crime to figure out where the thief had gone.

"How are we gonna find him, he could be anywhere." Sonia said.

"The Star Chips were stolen at that ring earlier." Yugi replied.

"Yeah... but he could have run off as we were talking at the docks. Could be a mile away by now." Tristan replied.

"Yeah, but you know the old saying "A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime". " Tea explained as if on cue the thief jumped out of the bushes glaring at Yugi.

"I finally found you, Yugi." he said.

"That must be the kid we were looking for." Joey said.

"I can take him." Tristan sated.

"Well I hope you can, he's half your size." Sonia added.

"Just you try it!" the kid growled.

The was before Yugi spoke. "Hold on, I think I know what this kid after. He wants to duel." making the gang except for Tea who knew what Yugi knew before he changed into Yami Yugi.

'Now I'll get my revenge for what you did Yugi.' he thought remembering his brother leaving him.

Flashback

"Hey, Seto you gotta leave now before the boat leaves." the kid said before walking into Kaiba's office and saw his brother shuffling his deck.

"I'm not going Mokuba."

"Why not?" Mokuba asked as he saw his brother shaking.

"There's no point?" He said throwing his cards on the table.

"What do you mean "no point"?" Mokuba asked.

"Kid, I am in no condition to duel anyone." Kaiba replied.

"You always say, cards are power. And you have the strongest cards."

"Ever since, I lost to Yugi. I just don't know what to think anymore. It all feels different. I feel like I lost a piece of myself that day. My cards of power were destroyed by the cards of Yugi's heart. If I don't understand his heart I won't be able to win"

Kaiba than took out a card from his coat and threw it at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, please hold this card for me. That has secret information that can unlock Kaiba Corporation's data." Kaiba told his brother Mokuba.

"Take care kid." he exited the office.

Flashback end

'You broke up my family Yugi, now it's time to break you up.'

"I summon the Man-Eating Plant!" a giant venus fly trap appeared.

"My turn, I summon Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress!"

"Your dragon is plant food, Man-Eating Plant attack!" the plant monster began to charge.

"Fireball attack!" Yami Yugi shouted and the Dragon retaliated launching its fireball instantly destroying the Man-Eating Plant.

"My monster lost?" Mokuba questioned.

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to you. How can your heart live in cards that belong to someone else." Yami Yugi questioned Mokuba.

"Be quiet, don't believe in the "heart of the cards stuff, you keep preaching about. Cards have nothing to do about heart it's all about power."

The eye of Anubis glew on Yami Yugi's forehead he now knew who this was. "Yes, I can see it now. I sensed a connection to Kaiba, you're his brother Mokuba."

"How did you know?" he asked, taking off his hat and bandanna.

"Look." Joey stated.

"It is Mokuba!" Sonia added.

'I knew it too, but what has happened, I understand he's mad about his brother losing. But Mokuba should remember that Kaiba did force Solomon to duel, ripped up his blue eyes card in half." Tea thought.

"That's right, Seto Kaiba is my brother. And he is the best duelist there ever was, but thanks to Yugi, he's gone. And Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba corp."

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp?!" Yami Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes." Mokuba replied reluctantly. "I don't know what you did to my big brother when you dueled Yugi. But ever since then, he hasn't been himself."

Flashback

"Since that day, no more investors have been interested in Kaiba Corporation. The company is quickly going downhill."

The scene then switched to Pegasus sitting before five men in shadows.

"I hope that you all will sell your share on Kaiba Corporation to me. We need to renovate Kaiba Corporation. So this is the only way"

While Pegasus was talking to the five businessmen, Mokuba was eavesdropping on them.

"However there is one condition." one of the businessmen said.

Hearing this Pegasus was intrigued.

"The reason for this downturn is because of that boy named Yugi."

"In order to gain the trust from everyone back you have to defeat that boy."

"Mr. Pegasus if you complete this condition we will hold a board meeting without Seto Kaiba with a party of people about his dismissal".

"Thenceforth, all of Kaiba Corporation will be in your hands"

The five shadowed businessman said to Pegasus.

"To win over that boy Yugi will be very easy." Pegasus gave his reply and answer. "But if you would allow me to add someone else, a young girl Tea Gardner before you say, anything gentlemen, she is a Student of Kikyo the Queen Of Duel Monsters who beat me. If she is defeated It would mean more profits." The five shadowed businessmen talked amongst themselves before agreeing to his proposal

"One more thing, the key to the lock of the dismissal application is with Seto Kaiba kid brother, Mokuba." the businessman said.

Hearing this Mokuba tried to run away but was caught by Pegasus suit Kemo

End of Flashback

"It's all your fault, my brother deserted me because of you."

"Mokuba, your brother hasn't deserted you. He is searching for himself." Yami Yugi tried to explain to him but Mokuba just ignored him.

"No! You lie." He shouted before summoned Krokodilius. "Attack!" the crocodile monster charged at winged.

"Counterattack! Fireball Attack!" Winged Dragon launched it attack instantly destroying the reptile monster. "Battling me won't bring your brother back, and we want to stop pegasus just as much as you he's taken my mother and grandfather hostage too."

"Yes, Pegasus has taken Kikyo and Solomon. We are trying to save them." Tea explained.

"Yeah! Pegasus is the bad guy here. Can't you see that you crazy little kid?" Joey exclaimed.

"You're wrong, I have to defend my brother's company and pegasus has to beat Yugi and Tea to take it over." Mokuba stated Yami Yugi was starting to understand.

"I get it, if Mokuba can keep Pegusas from beating Yugi and Tea, he won't be able to take over Kaiba Corp." Sonia explained.

"Ah, that must be it " Yami Yugi said looking down at his friends before turning back to Mokuba who was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?" he asked before Mokuba appeared behind him and took 2 of his stars as he jumped down a run with the others following him.

"Wait! Mokuba you'll never save Kaiba corp that way!" He shouted making the kid stop in his tracks. "Your brother is just confused after I defeated Kaiba in a duel, I opened his mind. And removed all the evil influence that clouded his thoughts and actions from that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling, He realizes his way wasn't the right way. And he is searching his heart for answers and in your heart, you know this is wrong."

Mokuba shook for a moment he knew Yugi was right. "Then what do I do?"

"You can start by trusting me, and together we will defeat Pegasus."

Tea than told Mokuba that the boat will leave in just three minutes, at that point they hurry to the dock.

While Yugi and the others were running to the dock they notice the boat had already left.

"Hey, Hey! You have to work for me also!" Weevil commanded the other losers (ironically)

"Ah! The Boat." Mokuba Cried out.

"Hey! It hasn't been a half-hour yet!" Sonia shouted at Kemu.

"Mister Pegasus sets the schedule." he said his back turned to them.

"You have to call the boat back, I have to return that kids star-chips." Mokuba stated before Kemu knocked the chips out of his hand into the sea shocking them all.

"Hey! some of those were Yugi's bastard!" Joey yelled.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Mokuba apologized before Kemu grabbed him.

"Put him down!" Tea shouted.

"No, Mister Pegasus has a special dinner being prepared for the Kid back at the castle."

"Wait, I still have half my star-chips I challenge you to a duel. I win Mokuba goes free." Yami Yugi stated.

"Hmm, I don't know why you would risk your last stars for this punk. But if you insist meet me back at arena 146 in 3 hours."

Elsewhere Seto Kaiba who was still reeling from his duel with Yugi was working on a new invention portable holo generators.

"Why is Yugi so good at fighting." Kaiba was thinking while working.

Kaiba than thought back to their duel were he had him cornered until Yugi summoned Exodia.

"His power isn't any better than mine. Is it his strong feelings? What he was bearing at that time was different from me." Kaiba thought.

"This new system includes a supercomputer that I installed yesterday. If I can finish it, I will be able to fight on the same level as Yugi." Kaiba was thinking while working on a new invention.

At that time two armed men with guns were outside the room he was in.

"Open up Kaiba, we know you're in there! Open up or we'll bust down the door!" At hearing that Kaiba placed the Holo disk into his suitcase as the goons slammed the door open before he turned to them.

"Mr. Pegasus would like to have a word with you." He said.

Kaiba smiled before Kicking the chair he was sitting in at them knocking them down. One of them began to fire before Kaiba used his suitcase to block the bullets before he jumped out the window shocking the suits as they rushed to it.

"No one could survive a fall like that." He said.

"I doesn't matter Mr. Pegasus, just wanted the deck with the deadly blue eyes white dragon." the second suit replied picking the top card which was revealed to be the blues white dragon.

Back with Yami Yugi and the others, 3 hours have passed since Kemu accepted Yami Yugi's challenge the team had arrived back at arena 146. Where they saw Kemu still gripping Mokuba.

"Let Mokuba go!" Yami Yugi ordered.

"I'll consider it if you win the duel." Kemo replied.

"Yugi will stomp you." Tea stated.

"Who said I was dueling him. No that's who'll be dueling Yugi." He pointed to the red console the gang gasped at seeing who was up there it was Kaiba. "He's an old friend who's dying to see you again. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today but he's come back just to duel you."

"Kaiba?!" Yami Yugi gasped.

"Yes, Yugi. it's me Kaiba. And this time, you don't stand… a ghost of a chance."

 **To be continued...**

Ending Scene - Play: Yu-Yu Hakusho the homework never ends

Yami Yugi, Hikari Téa, Kaiba, and Red-Eyes Queen stood in the dark frowning, hands in their pockets as different color spotlights shone over them before a yellow light shone over all of them. Yami Yugi smiled sadly as he stood in a yellow light. Before it faded out and switched to a figure in the back and revealed Kaiba who frowned, staring at the spot where his rival once stood. While Yami Yugi began to walk leaving two afterimages. In a red light, Hikari Téa was leaning against a rail in a staircase looking up, before the light faded out as a blue light revealed Red-Eyes Queen looking down and to the side from the top staircase. Yami Yugi drew a card and summoned his faithful companion dark magician while Hikari Téa summoned dark magician girl, Kaiba summoned his blue eyes white dragon and Red-Eyes Queen summoned her red-eyes black dragon. Dark magician girl flew through the air and vanished as images of Yugi and Téa's friends and family the sky turned dark both Yami Yugi and Hikari Téa who had scratches and bruises on them and their jackets missing as they slowly walked away from the tower on Kaiba corp island as the Silhouettes of the villains loomed over them. A spotlight shined on Kikyo as she smiled on them below as she faded, and reappeared to the side looked a woman that appears exactly like Kikyo only dressed like an Egyptian queen who had a sad frown. At night Hikari Téa who was at the beach sitting on the ground while Yami Yugi stood up on the beach smiling as they stared at the ocean.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this one and sorry for a short chapter but this will be a three-parter since this takes place in three episodes. And big thanks to my co-write SkylanderZilla for helping and make sure check out his new Yugioh story you'll love it. Until next time this is Miracleking64 signing out.


End file.
